A Love Unknown & A Grace Unseen
by EverAfter90
Summary: She wanted a family; Narnia needed an heir. Both got the unexpected.
1. Part One: Prologue

**_Part One_**

Prologue: Memories

_**Brielle Corletti**_

_Mother left. No words. No goodbyes. She just left._

_Mother left me and never came back. I was four years old._

_I waited for her at the back door and she never came._

_She just said she was going for a walk…_

_I didn't know my father and all I had of him was a small painted portrait that my mother gave to me. _

_She said he was a soldier in the king's army and he was very brave._

_Either than that, nothing about him. She never told me his name._

_So there I was. Four years old. No mother, no father._

_Alone with a family I didn't know; I didn't want; and I thought I could never love._

_I was wrong. I eventually did come to love them._

_They were kind, but they weren't my mother._

_I remember that I didn't cry when it became dark and she still wasn't there._

_Maybe she'll be here in the morning._

_No. The side of my bed where she usually slept was empty. It was empty after that. And so was I._

_At first it was hard. I lived minute by minute. Then, hour by hour. _

_Eventually day by day, month by month, and then year by year._

_Eleven years since I had been left alone. Eight of those years were in the worst hell I could have imagined._

_When I was seven, the family I was living went into some financial problems. _

_A wealthy lady said she would help them…under one condition._

_They, including me, would work for her as her servants._

_Servants? We were her slaves._

_If cruelty, anger, fear, pain, terror, and horror were all physical aspects of life you could see, hear, feel, and touch, it would have been her._

_Lady Jadellias of Ettinsmoor. _

_She made nightmares real. She made the dark eternal. _

_Well, we managed to get away. From her and Ettinsmoor. _

_We had to separate after that. I haven't seen them since._

_I hope she didn't find them. If she did, I pray she only found their dead bodies. _

_That was a year ago. _

_And where am I now? In a prison. _

_Why? I was hungry. I just wanted some food. I hadn't eaten in days._

_Those guards throw a 17 year old girl in prison like some criminal._

_Well, stealing is a crime…even I know that._

_I wonder what the death penalty is for stealing in Narnia._

_That's where I am. Narnia. That's where my mother was from. _

_Mother…_


	2. Ironhoof

**Chapter One. Ironhoof**

Early April sunlight poured through the window of the small prison and sent small rays onto Brielle's face. Slowly she opened her eyes. The sunlight was the only pleasing aspect of the room.

_Dirt, rocks, and filth…typical prison I guess._

She turned over on her back and watched the sunlight continue to fill the room.

_If I'm in prison, at least I'm in one that has light. I can see and feel the sun. _

The sun seemed to be a good sign. It gave her a sense of hope. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Brielle got up off her mat and stood next to the window. It was placed just above her head, so she had to stand on her toes to look out. She couldn't see much. Just a river and some strange looking creatures walking by.

_Mother never mentioned anything about strange creatures living in Narnia. _

_She did tell me stories about them. How they were here before our people, the Telemarines attacked… _

Brielle was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the knock at the door or the strange guard that came in. The guard smiled to himself when he saw the small girl straining to look outside the window.

"Excuse me," he said.

The girl jumped slightly and turned around.

The expression on her face was priceless. She had never seen a centaur before and especially not this close.

"What are you?" she asked eying the half man, half horse from top to bottom.

Now he had to laugh. _Must be an outsider for sure._

"I'm Ironhoof, a member of the King's guard," he said kindly.

"I didn't say _who_ are you, I said _what_ are you," she argued as she came closer to him.

"I'm a centaur," Ironhoof said laughing.

"Centaurs? I thought they were only in fairytales." said Brielle

"And you don't believe in fairytales?" asked Ironhoof

"Absolutely not. Especially if you're from Ettinsmore. It's almost a crime over there."

"Well that just explained a whole lot about you," he said

" _Thanks", _thought Brielle

"Anyway," he went on, "I'm here because His Majesty King Caspian will see you later this afternoon."

"Will see me later this afternoon?" Brielle said, "Why? Does he let prisoners choose their choice of death penalty or just the date?"

"Listen, you're not going to be killed, not for a petty crime like that. He wants to help you." Ironhoof said.

Brielle thought about what he said for a second.

_Why?_

"Why would this king help me? He doesn't even know me."

"That makes no difference to him," the guard said simply.

She nodded silently.

"In the meantime, are you hungry?" asked Ironhoof

"Would I be in here if I wasn't?" Brielle said, smiling for the first time.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you want to eat breakfast down here or in the kitchen?"

"The kitchen is fine. Do I get to ride on your back?"

"Absolutely not! I'm a guard, not…a pet."

Brielle laughed. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity. It felt so good and so freeing.

She went over to her sleeping mat and got her bag that had some clothes, books, and a few personal items in it.

Ironhoof smiled at her. _This girl is anything, but guilty. I really hope Caspian can help her._

After making their way up a multitude of stairwells and through three, four, possibly five doors, they finally made it to the large bustling kitchen.

"You can sit here," said Ironhoof pointing at a small wooden table and chairs in a secluded area of the kitchen.

Brielle sat down and watched him go into the main kitchen area. She pulled her chair up a little closer so she could see better. All of the people there were human and yet they didn't seem bothered by the presence of the centaur.

She watched as he got a plate of food and started talking to a couple of the women in there. When a couple of them looked her way, she immediately backed away.

After a second, she reached inside her dress and drew out the chain around her neck. On it was a small silver ring that had the design of a star shaped compass on the front. Inside, the ring was engraved with tiny letters that were so close to her heart.

_Kamil 16yrs._

_Mamma when she was sixteen years old. She must have been so beautiful._

Brielle fingered with the ring. It was a nervous habit of hers. Whenever she got scared she would take a hold of her mother's old signet ring. It helped her feel closer to her.

After a moment Ironhoof came back with her food.

"What is your name?" he asked when he handed her the plate filled with toast, eggs, and ham.

"Brielle," she said. Brielle Corletti."

Ironhoof's eyes widened slightly.

"Corletti?" he repeated.

"Yes, it was my mother's last name. Her whole name was Kamil Elayla Marian Corletti."

It was strange saying her mother's full name. As a child she had loved hearing her say it. It had sounded like music when her mother said it.

"And your father, who was he?" asked Ironhoof.

"Well, that I can't tell you." Brielle said, "I never knew him and my mother never told me his name."

"I see," said Ironhoof simply.

"Well, eat up and then I'll see if the king might have time to see you earlier."

With that he left her alone at the table.

As Brielle started eating her toast she couldn't help but wonder at Ironhoof's strange expression when she had said her last name.

_Did it really mean something?_

_Did my mother…did she mean something to people here?_


	3. Caspian and Lili

Previously

As Brielle started eating her toast she couldn't help but wonder at Ironhoof's strange expression when she had said her last name.

_Did it really mean something?_

_Did my mother…did she mean something to people here?_

* * *

**Chapter Two. Caspian and Lili**

While Brielle was pondering on the strange comings in the royal kitchen, way up in the royal bedchamber King Caspian X was pondering questions of his own.

Just out of a meeting with the royal court of Narnia, the young king was more troubled now than he had been in years.

The meeting needless to say did not go well.

**7:15 A.M. – Royal Court of Narnia**

"It has been almost ten years and still Queen Liliandil has failed to produce an heir!" said Lord Drien.

"This may come as a shock to you," Caspian replied angrily, "but I married the queen because I loved her not because I wanted her to be a simple tool for the line of succession!"

"Well, you see where _love_ has gotten you," Driel said calmly.

"What is _that _suppose to mean?" Caspian fairly shouted, leaping up from his throne and almost attacking the arrogant lord.

He would have succeeded had not Lord Drinian ran up behind him and grabbed him.

The room was filled with angry shouts and murmurs. Everyone had their attention on the young angry king and the smug lord who had just insulted him.

"QUIET!" shouted Trumpkin the Dwarf who was Lord Regent.

The room went into immediate silence.

"That is enough!" he went on, "Lord Driel you are out of line! Now sit down or I'll have you thrown out!"

Driel sat down without a word, but his face held contempt for being put down publicly by a dwarf.

"You need to calm down," Drinian whispered to Caspian.

He had stopped his struggling, but was still breathing heavily. He eyes glared menacingly at Driel.

"He's trying to provoke you. Don't let him," said Drinian calmly.

He let him go and Caspian walk back to his throne. He put his head back against the chair and tried to relax.

He glanced over at his Lord Regent for only a second.

"This meeting is over," said Trumpkin getting the message quickly, "Get to your work, now."

The room filed out quickly. Only three people remained afterwards.

"I don't know why that fool is still in the council of lords," said Trumpkin.

"Because we need him," said Caspian looking up.

"We may not necessarily like him, but he has been a great asset for this country's defense," added Drinian.

"Well, asset or not," said Trumpkin, he got lucky this time. Next time though…"

The two other men couldn't help but smile.

**8:35 – The royal bedchamber**

As Caspian went over the morning drama, a small white hand reached out and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, peace and comfort.

"What's wrong? Why are you distressed?" said Liliandil so softly it was almost a whisper.

She sat down next to him and began to stroke his thick dark hair.

"You don't know what went on in court?" he asked.

"Oh, I know," she said. "It's not court I'm worried about. It's you. You didn't need to get angry like that."

"Yes, I did," Caspian said. "He insulted you and me. He was out of line."

"What he said about me…not being able to produce an heir…was true," Liliandil said softly. Her voice sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

Caspian looked up at her. His deep brown eyes staring into her startling blue ones. He reached over and took her hand and kissed it.

"Lili," he said, "What I said in there was true too."

As hard as she tried, Liliandil couldn't stop the couple of tears that fell from her eyes.

She wiped them away and then leaned in and kissed her darling husband. He accepted the kiss without argument.

When Lili placed her hand on his left arm, Caspian broke the kiss and winced in pain.

Grabbing his arm with his right hand, he tried to ease the pain that seared through his entire left side.

"It's still in pain?" Lilindal said getting up off the couch and running to the medicine cabinet.

"Yes, and worse than ever," said Caspian.

The pain came from an arrow wound that Caspian had received from his aunt eleven years ago when he almost killed his Uncle Miraz.

The wound healed up quickly only leaving a small scar and there was no pain after that for years.

Several months ago Caspian had been in a riding accident where he had fallen off his horse and scraped his scarred upper arm on a jagged tree branch.

After that, his left arm was almost in constant pain.

Liliandil came back holding Queen Lucy's magic cordial in one hand and a bottle of white lotion in the other.

"Take off your shirt and I'll put this on," she told her husband as she poured a drop of the cordial into the cream and then began to mix it.

Caspian unbuttoned his shirt and carefully pulled it off his shoulders trying to avoid rubbing the fabric against the pained area.

"Here let me help," said Lili as she set the cordial down and helped him pull it off the rest of the way.

"Thank you," he said.

"I would just like to know it there's something better we can do with it," said Lili as she rubbed the cream onto his arm.

"I know," said Caspian, "Not even Lucy's cordial is helping. And if that's not helping, that what will?"

"All you can do is just wait out the pain," she said.

After Lili finished putting the cream on, there was an immense relief in Caspian's arm.

"_I wish it would stay like that," _he though as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Did you here about the little thief we caught last night in the kitchen?" asked Caspian.

"Yes, I did," said Liliandil, "And I can't believe you threw that little girl in prison."

"I can't believe she got pass the guards!" And it's not exactly a prison…it's the ground floor of the castle that just so happens to have a couple of jail cells in it."

"Caspian," said his wife looking him straight in the eye, "It is a prison."

"Ok, you're right. You have to be careful though. Keeping them a night in prison is better than just letting them go and steal from somebody else."

"Somebody who may not be as kind…or as handsome as you," said Lili wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"Exactly," Caspian said bending down to kiss her.

They kissed for a few more seconds.

Warm, sweet, romantic. All problems seemed so far away. All that was there was them.

"Lili," said Caspian breaking the kiss.

"Hmmm."

"I just got done buttoning up my shirt."

"Oh fine, if you're going to be like that," she teased as she buttoned his shirt back up.

"Putting duty before love, like always."

"Oh please," said Caspian, "I ended up sleeping in an hour late because I put love before duty _last night_."

Lili giggled as she finished with his shirt.

She then reached up and stroked his dark hair.

"I hope you're feeling better," she said.

"Always, after I've been with you," Caspian said as he stroked her face.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Caspian.

Ironhoof came in, bowed and then walked toward him.

"Your Majesty, that thief we caught last night. I've been talking to her and I may have found out something very valuable.


	4. Memories: Fear

Memories: Fear

**Brielle Corletti**

_I was nine years old when I received the worst beating of my life._

_Lady Jadellias insisted that someone had stolen one of her necklaces._

_It was silver with two snakes coiled around one another and their eyes were made of bright, green emeralds._

_I always thought the snakes were real, if you looked hard enough._

_Anyway, we all searched for the necklace._

_We were all scared._

_We would rather face a fire pit than Lady Jadellias wrath._

_She was getting angrier and more and more violent._

_Then one day it was found._

_One of her worthless guards had found it in a servant's bed._

_My bed._

_It wasn't true._

_Why would I want that ugly necklace?_

_I had been framed and now I was to be punished._

_For a crime I didn't commit._

_What had I done wrong?_

_I did my work just like everyone else._

_Sollel, my foster mother, tried to tell Lady Jadellias it wasn't true._

_It was useless._

_She had a heart of stone._

_She had no heart at all._

_On the day of the punishment I was brought before the entire household._

_Jadellias tied me up to a post and had the guards open up the back of my dress._

_I was crying so hard._

_I could see my foster family._

_They were all crying._

_Sollel was holding her youngest tightly in her arms._

_I wanted my mother so badly._

_Before my beating, Jadellias bent down into my face._

_Her skin was pallid and practically white, save for a slight greenish tint._

_Her eyes were black, cold, and unmerciful._

_She had straight black hair that was normally pulled up._

_Today it hung around her face like burnt dead grass._

_And her skin seemed stretched across her face practically showing her bones._

_She looked like a living corpse._

_Then she did the most horrifying thing of all._

_She smiled._

_My stomach started to churn._

_My mouth went dry and I thought I was going to throw up._

"_Tell me why you stole my necklace," she said in a sickening sweet voice._

_I thought for a moment._

_I wanted to say I didn't take it._

_Or that she had made a mistake._

_Instead I said,_

"_The day someone kills you, will be the happiest day of my life." _

_Her eyes hardened and the smile left for just a moment._

_She turned to the guard and said, "Teach this little one a lesson in manners."_

"_How many lashes?" he asked._

"_20 minutes of punishment should do. Unless she dies after the first five."_

"_And if she does die?" asked the guard as he took the whip from his belt._

"_Then it will be a lesson for the rest of the household to learn."_

_Jadellias walked away and sat down in her seat._

_It was directly across from me._

_I would be made to look at her the entire time._

_I was trembling and shaking. _

_Never had I known fear until now._

"_Begin," she said._

_I could hear the whip slash through air._

_And then I felt my skin being ripped open._

_Pain seared through my body._

_Blood came pouring down my back._

_Tears trailed down my face._

_I kept my eyes on Jadellias._

_Again it came. _

_And again._

_And again. _

_And again._

_I tried to keep count. _

_Five, six, seven…_

_I cried and screamed with each one._

_Eight, nine, ten…_

_My eyes were still on Jadellias._

_She wouldn't break me._

_No matter how hard she tried._

_Eleven, twelve, thirteen…_

_If she killed me, then she lost._

_I would be with my mother._

_I would be safe._

_Fourteen, fifteen, six…_

_My world went dark._

_Jadellias was the last thing I saw._

_You lose._

_I waited to see my mother._

_To run into her arms…_

_Slowly I opened my eyes._

_I saw the wall of my room._

_I was lying stomach down on my mat._

_My back was burning; my body completely beaten._

_I saw Sollel and her children._

_I had lived._

_I had survived._

_Live is evil spelled backwards._

_What a coincidence._


	5. The Family Corletti

**Previously**

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Caspian.

Ironhoof came in, bowed and then walked toward him.

"Your Majesty, that thief we caught last night. I've been talking to her and I may have found out something very valuable.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three. The Family Corletti**

Brielle curled her legs up under her chin and held her breath to keep the tears from falling.

She could feel the scars all over her body begin to swell with pain.

Alone in the empty cold kitchen, she closed her eyes and saw the memories of the brutal beating so many years before.

They were so clear; so vivid; so real.

"_Stop, stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

Brielle felt something wet slide down her face.

"_How could she do this?" asked Sollel after the punishment, "You're only a child…"_

Her breathing became harder to control. More tears began to fall.

"_Pain is an absolute necessity to life, little one…"_

"_You can go far in this world, you have showed me that you can become so many things, let me teach you…"_

Jadellias' words rang through her head. After her beating Jadellias was never the same to her again.

Then Brielle felt a warm hand gently stroke her hair.

"It's alright," came a gentle voice, "You won't find any harm here."

She looked up and saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

He was tall with thick brown hair and had warm brown eyes that seemed to say so much. His smile calmed her immediately.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her already raw face.

"No, that's alright," he said as he handed her cold cloth to wipe her face.

Brielle gave him a shy smile and took the cloth, but she still couldn't relax.

"Do you need me to get you anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head, surprised at his kindness. She couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. When he reached up to brush a strand of hair out of his face, she noticed the gold ring on his left hand.

That meant nothing though. She had witnessed marital infidelity her entire life. This man was probably with dozens of women behind his wife's back.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

He nodded. Then he knelt in front of her and said, "Now, can I ask why you were stealing in the kitchen?"

Her stomach began to churn again. She tried to calm her breathing.

"I…was…I was so hungry and I'm afraid to ask for food for fear of…being turned away."

"I figured as much," the man said kindly.

"Is the king going to punish me?"

"No. I'm not," he said standing up.

Brielle's eyes widened.

"You're the king? You're not at all what I expected the king to be."

Caspian laughed, "And what would you expect the king of Narnia to be?"

"Probably no different from any other man I've ever known," Brielle said, her eyes started to darken.

"_That does __**not**__ sound good,"_ thought Caspian.

After a second he said, "Brielle. That is your name, right?"

She nodded.

"Brielle, I need to ask you some questions about your family."

"I've already told your guard. My mother is gone and I never knew my father."

"It's your mother that's important, right now," said Caspian.

"Her name was…Kamil. Kamil Corletti. And she left when I was four, so I don't remember that much about her."

As Brielle said this, she took a hold of her mother's ring and felt the cold metal against her burning skin.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I've been asking myself that for eleven years."

It was then when Caspian noticed the ring.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

Brielle took it off and showed it to him, "It was my mother's. She loved it very much. Her older brother had given it to her."

Caspian took the ring. One look at it confirmed everything he had been thinking.

"_It has the crest…and her name."_

"Brielle," he said handing the ring back to her, "This ring is a signet ring. Only royals can carry these."

She looked at him in utter confusion.

"_Mother? A royal?_

"I don't understand," she said.

"I'll put it to you simply then," He knelt back down in front of her, "Your mother, Kamil Corletti, was a Telemarine princess. She was the younger sister of my father who was once king of Narnia. Which makes you, as of right now, the heir to the Narnian throne."

For a few seconds Brielle was in a daze. How could she process this? She had read stories of girls who had been in similar situations, but they were fairytales. Make believe.

"That's impossible. I'm no princess and certainly no heir to this throne or any other throne out there."

She stood up suddenly, "I was born and raised in Ettinsmore! Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"That means nothing," said Caspian.

"Then why were we in Ettinsmore and not in Narnia?"

"From what I had been told," Caspian began, "Your mother had fallen in love with a Telemarine soldier-"

"She did tell me that about my father," interrupted Brielle, "She said he was a soldier. A brave soldier."

"The truth becomes clearer then. Anyway, she fell in love with a soldier, but he was a commoner. My father was dead and I was too young to take the throne, so my-our uncle Miraz was regent and absolutely forbade her to marry him."

"Then what happened?" Brielle asked intrigued by such a story.

"Your mother was very strong willed and she wanted her way. So she secretly married the soldier. A few months later news started to circulate around the palace that she was pregnant. And when the news reached Miraz, he was furious."

_Mother. How could you do such a foolish thing? You're lucky he didn't kill you._

"He said he would send her away until the baby, until you, had been born. She was to leave you with the family she was staying with and came back to Narnia."

"She stayed in Ettinsmore though," said Brielle, "She wouldn't leave me."

"No," said Caspian smiling for the first time. Then he took a letter out of his pocket.

"We found this several years ago," he said handing her the letter.

With trembling fingers Brielle opened it up.

_Miraz,_

_I would like you to know that I have had my child, a daughter, and her name is Brielle Kamil Annice Corletti._

_She is quite beautiful and very healthy. Never have I been happier either._

_I am afraid I will not be coming back to Narnia._

_I don't care how much you balk, I am determined to stay here with my little girl._

_Anyway, you have more important issues at hand._

_I am quite happy and very content here with the family you have sent me to live with._

_They will give Brielle and I a good start for a new life. A life I have always wanted and that you tried to jail me from._

_I think you will come to find in time that this decision was for the best._

_~Kamil_

_Be gracious enough to tell my husband this news; he at least deserves to know that I had the baby._

Brielle closed the letter. So this confirmed it. This is who she really was.

"I can't take this in," she said, "Why would she write this only to leave me four years later?"

"How old are you?" asked Caspian.

"Fifteen. My birthday is in January," she answered.

"_So her mother would have left eleven years ago. Eleven years ago…" _thought Caspian

"This is a strange question, but do you remember what month it was when she left?" He asked.

Brielle tried to remember, "Late July, I believe."

"_July. The month I became king. If she simply disappeared, could she have possibly gone through…" _Caspian left it at that.

"Why do you ask? Do you might know where she is?"

"No," said Caspian, "I really can't tell you where she is. After I became king we looked for the two of you, but only Miraz knew where you both were kept. We searched all of Ettinsmore, but we found no trace of either one of you. Until now."

This almost brought tears to Brielle's eyes.

"You looked for me?"

"Of course," said Caspian, "You're my family. Why wouldn't I look for you?"

"I've just never had anyone care for me more than my mother. Well, my foster mother, but she had her own children as well."

"I am sorry you had to grow up without your mother," said Caspian sitting down next to her, "My mother died shortly after I was born. So, Aunt Kamil, took care of me, well at least the best she could."

Suddenly vague memories started go through Brielle's mind.

_"I wish you had known your cousin Caspian, darling," her mother had said once. "You would like each other very much."_

"Caspian," she said, "Yes, I remember my mother telling me about you," she said. "I remember her saying that you liked to read and that you loved horses."

"I still do," he said.

"I'm so sorry," said Brielle, "About you losing your mother. And your father, what happened with him?"

Caspian sat down next to her. He didn't look at her. He just stared at the floor. After a few seconds he said, "Uncle Miraz murdered him so he could take the throne."

"Now, I'm really sorry. You've lost so much. You don't have any brothers or sisters or any other cousins?"

Caspian shook his head. He looked at Brielle. He thought about what life would have been like if Kamil had been allowed to stay in Narnia. Brielle could have been the little sister he had always wanted. She wouldn't be where she was right now.

Maybe, just maybe, Aslan was giving both of them a second chance.

"Well," said Brielle after a few seconds, "What's going to happen to me?"

Caspian got up and thought for a second.

"You have several options," he said, "You can leave right now, and go wherever you please. Or you can stay here and work at the palace. Starting off as a maid and possibly working your way up to being a ladies maid for the queen."

_I wonder what she's like. Not too different from Jadellias I'll bet._

"Or, if you want to," he went on, "I can teach you how to rule this country and make you heir presumptive to the throne. You would be the crown princess of Narnia. I will tell you, though, being a royal is not easy, but I am willing to teach you."

Brielle weighed her options.

_He's willing to let me go. He'll set me free. Where would I go? I could get a job here. The people seem happy enough here. I'm not sure about working for the queen. And yet, to be a queen myself…It's every little girls dream come true. I would never have to be afraid of Jadellias, she would never hurt me again. And yet she had heard the words, "I am willing to teach you," before and she almost ended up dead._

"Do I have to make my decision now? About becoming queen? Is it alright if I just stay here and work at the palace, just for a little while? It's all coming at me so fast right now."

"Of course," said Caspian, "I know exactly how you feel. I don't want to push you into anything you might regret."

"Do you like being king?" she asked.

"Most of the time," he answered honestly.

"Good to know," said Brielle.

Caspian then got up and said, "Now that you've somewhat of a decision, I guess we had better get you a room, and then have you meet the queen. She'll decide where to put you. I'll think you'll like her."

She felt the color drain out of her face, but she nodded silently.

_Somehow I doubt that. All wealthy high-born women are all the same._

Caspian held out his hand to help her up. When Brielle took it, she felt a strange warmth fill her entire body making her shiver. It felt good. Never had any man treated her so kindly before. He was so tall and dark and handsome. He seemed almost too good to be true.

When he let go of her hand, the feeling quickly left.

Brielle wanted more than anything to feel it again.


	6. A New Home

**Chapter Four. A New Home**

Never in her life had Brielle seen a more beautiful place than Cair Paravel. She had only lived in two other 'homes' before that and Lady Jadellias' estate could have hardly been called a home.

The one thing that amazed her the most was the light. It was everywhere. It was now the afternoon and the sun was high. Light just poured in through the entire palace. Most of the windows were open and the air blew through the magnificent hallways. The light reflected off of the glass roof and chandeliers. Small rainbows glistened on the walls and the floors.

To Brielle it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Some people may have thought her to be crazy over something so simple. Yet, if they knew about her Ettinsmore upbringing they would probably understand. In Ettinsmore there's one temperature, cold and constantly cloudy, or rainy, or snowy; sometimes all three. The sun rarely came out and if it did, people were lucky if it stayed up for an hour. Put the gloomy Ettinsmore weather together with Jadellias' dark and miserable (both literally and figuratively) estate and it made for a life constantly deprived of warmth and light.

And now, on this beautiful Narnian spring day, in this wonderful glorious palace, Brielle could feel a sense of wonderment and delight she thought she would never know. Caspian guided her through the palace hallways, and up the grand staircases. Along the way she saw servants, noblemen, and noblewomen, pause and bow to their king and cast a curious glance at the raggedy girl next to him. Their stares caused Brielle to notice the kind of state she was in. She was dirty and barefoot. Her thin dress was equally as filthy and torn in several places. And her hair was in a messy loose braid that hung down her back.

The servants were dressed better than she was. The noblewomen had elegant, beautiful, gowns of brocade and silk. Their long hair had been pulled up into delicate braids and twists and decorated with flowers and jewels that made Brielle more ashamed of who she was.

_I really don't belong here. How could they ever see me as a queen?_

Much to her relief, Caspian didn't seem to notice. Along the way Brielle saw many exotic artifacts and lovely paintings. One particular painting caught her attention. It was a painting of two young men and two young women, who all seemed to be in their late teens and early twenties. The oldest looking man had dark blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He was handsome, like a storybook prince and held a certain air of authority. The younger looking man had slightly curly, dark brown hair. He had large dark eyes and a rather serious (but still very handsome) face. A face that seemed too old for a boy; and yet too young for a man. The two girls looked equally different. The seemingly older one had long waist length black hair and startlingly blue eyes and was enviously beautiful. The younger girl (who seemed to be the youngest of the group) had long chestnut brown hair and the same bright blue eyes. Her smile was sweet and innocent, but she looked wise beyond her years.

Something in the way these four people looked, or in the way they were positioned, or maybe just the fact they seemed so completely happy, made Brielle stop for a second.

_I wonder who they are. They remind of characters from a story that Mother told me. A story about two boys and two girls…_

"That's one of my favorite paintings," said Caspian quietly.

Brielle snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she had been staring at that painting for almost a minute.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stop," she said somewhat embarrassed.

"No, no. That's alright," Caspian said, "Do you like art?"

"What art I have seen," Brielle said.

"Sometimes my former mistress would let me look at the paintings in her rooms, but they weren't nearly as beautiful as the ones here. Who were they?"

"The Kings and Queens of Old," said Caspian, "They ruled Narnia during its Golden Age."

He reached up and pointed to oldest man, "That's High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just (the dark haired man), Queen Susan the Gentle (the beautiful one), and Queen Lucy the Valiant (the youngest girl).

"Did you know them?" Brielle asked.

Caspian's eyes took on a faraway look. Similar to the look he had when Brielle had asked about his father.

"Yes, I knew them. They are all powerful, wise, and kind."

"And dare I say, a couple of them are not too hard to look at," Brielle said.

Caspian smiled and then laughed.

"_And neither are you," thought Brielle._

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," came a sweet voice.

They both turned and saw Queen Liliandil walking quietly down the hallway.

"We were actually on our way to see you," said Caspian as he took her in his arms and gave her a soft kiss.

Brielle felt her stomach turn a thousand different directions.

_So that's…her. My new Jadellias to be._

The queen was achingly beautiful. She was much more beautiful than Queen Susan.

Maybe because of her lovely jeweled gown, or her long golden hair that just so happened to hit the sunlight just right. Her face was soft, elegant, and almost fairy like. And her deep blue eyes seemed to melt right through your skin. She didn't look human. She looked like she wasn't a part of the world at all. She had the type of beauty that made Brielle feel that she was ugly. Like comparing a fresh white rose to a dirty trampled wildflower.

_That really is what I am._

"Who's this?" asked Liliandil finally turning her attention away from her husband.

"Lili, this…honestly is…my cousin. Brielle Corletti," said Caspian, "And Brielle, this is Queen Liliandil."

It was strange hearing Caspian refer to her as his 'cousin.' And Brielle despised it.

"It's so wonderful to meet you," said the queen. She smiled kindly at her.

Brielle bowed her head and kept her eyes down. Not out of protocol, but to keep her tears from falling.

"Are you alright?" asked Liliandil.

"I'm fine…your Majesty," said Brielle trying hard not to say the last couple of words scathingly.

She looked up and stared the Queen right in the face.

"There's nothing wrong at all," she said, faking all the sweetness she could stomach.

Once again, Caspian didn't seem to notice.

"Lili, Brielle has decided to stay and work at the palace until she makes her final decision on whether or not she would like to take the line of succession."

"Well, we hope you might stay and consider learning to become queen," said Liliandil.

"Narnia may need you in the future."

All of a sudden Brielle finally realized that these two had no children at all. She figured early on that was the reason they wanted her to become heir presumptive, but now it hit her harder and clearer than ever before.

"It may be a long way off, before I make that decision, your Majesty," Brielle said.

"Whatever choice you make, for your future, I hope you will allow me to help," Liliandil said.

_Not if I can help it._

* * *

Once inside Caspian's office, Liliandil took Brielle to a small couch and sat down next to her. Caspian sat in a chair next to the couch.

"Now tell us about your previous life. Before you were here in Narnia," said Liliandil, "I already know about your mother."

Brielle took a deep breath and began.

"Well, my mother disappeared when I was four and no one could find her. The family that raised me consisted of a farmer, his wife, and their four children. They were all good to me, but they weren't my mother. When I was six, the farmer died of a fever leaving his family with no provider. A year later there was no money and we were practically starving. Shortly after I turned seven, Lady Jadellias Cardees, a noblewomen from Ettinsmore, said she would help us if we worked for her. Desperate to feed us, Sollel, my foster mother, agreed. Thus began the worst seven years of my life."

"How were you treated?" asked Liliandil.

"Like slaves. If we didn't do something at the exact moment of her bidding or if we made one small mistake, her rage would take over.

"You were beaten over small mistakes?" asked Caspian

"That's putting lightly," said Brielle.

"When I was nine, I was accused of stealing her necklace. I didn't, but the necklace was somehow found in my bed. So for punishment, I was whipped in front of the entire household."

"What?" said Caspian and Liliandil at the same time.

"Yes, that's how bad it was."

"How many times were you whipped?" asked Liliandil in a choked voice.

Brielle could feel her chest tighten and her head was spinning.

"Six…sixteen times. At least that was the number I got to by the time I finally passed out."

Caspian and Liliandil both exchanged glances.

Brielle wasn't sure if she should go on or not. The story only got worse after that.

"You don't have to go on," said Caspian finally, "That's enough for now."

She let out a soft sigh of relief.

"So, you have clearly been through more than anyone deserves to be," Liliandil said.

"I want you to know that you won't be treated like that here. Narnia is very, very, different from Ettinsmore."

For once Brielle didn't feel like mentally arguing with her.

"Caspian, what time is it?" asked Liliandil, "She looks hungry and worn out."

"It's about two o' clock," he replied.

Liliandil stood up and looked at Brielle, her beautiful face filled with kindness and compassion.

"Let's get you a room. You can have a bath, eat and rest, and I'll find you some clothes and shoes. And tonight we can talk some more. Is that all right?"

Brielle was once again taken by surprise by their kindness. She had just told them that she was accused of stealing her former mistress's necklace and yet they believed she was innocent.

_What kind of place is this?_

Instead she simple said, "That's fine, your Majesty."


	7. Memories: Pain

Memories: Pain 

**Brielle Corletti**

_It had been four days since my beating._

_I still couldn't stand up. I had to stay on my stomach._

_Sometimes I couldn't breathe._

_I wasn't in my previous room. The one I shared with Sollel and her children._

_Instead I was in one of the dungeon rooms. At the very bottom of the house._

_It was dark all the time. The room was all stone and there were no windows._

_I wanted to go outside and see the sun. Feel it on my face._

_It was cold, but that was nothing new._

_I only ate once a day. All I got was dry bread and a cup of water._

_That was nothing new, either._

_Worst of all was the silence. It was as cold as the room._

_I wanted to hear the wind, the talking among the servants. _

_To hear Solell's soft voice would seem like music in my ears._

_All day I would just lie in a corner and think about my mother._

_I tried to remember her smile. The smell of her hair._

_Her wedding ring. I loved playing with it when I was a child._

_After two days of utter darkness, I felt I was going blind._

_Then, just when I thought I was about to go insane, the door opened and I saw a light._

_It was a small light, but it was beautiful._

_I got off of my stomach; I didn't care about the pain that seared all through my back._

_I needed to go to that light._

_Maybe I had died in that room and not even realize it._

_Oh, maybe the light would lead to my mother._

_Maybe, just maybe, it was Mother. _

_I managed to stand and walk._

_It was more like stumbling, but I didn't care._

_The light was coming closer. Closer._

_I was getting closer._

_The light was in the room…_

_I stopped dead in my tracks._

_The light was a candle._

_The holder was Jadellias._

_I couldn't see much, but what I saw was enough._

_The light flickered across her dead white face._

_Her red lips weren't frowning nor were they smiling._

_I just stood there and stared at her._

"_How are you feeling?" she finally asked; attempting to sound motherly._

_Motherly enough to take a knife and stab me through the heart if I gave her the wrong answer._

"_I'm still alive, aren't I?" _

_I was waiting for the silver flash of the knife._

_Instead, she just nodded her head._

"_I wasn't expecting you to survive that beating," she said._

_What was she expecting? She who thrived on the pain and weakness of others._

_I said nothing._

"_Brielle."_

_I looked up in surprise. She had never said my name before._

"_Brielle, I wanted you to survive."_

"_Why?" I said after a few seconds. "So you could find other ways to beat me and cause me more pain?"_

"_The pain will lessen in time. Pain is a necessity to life, little one," she said._

_Little One? The motherly thing was not working._

"_You must learn to harness and control your pain. And when you have had complete control over it, you will never feel it again."_

"_What are you getting at?" I asked._

"_When I found out you had survived, I couldn't believe it. You have shown me your strength. _

_And now after this, no matter what happens to you, no matter badly you're hurt. You can remember how you survived. How you almost died and instead you lived._

_You can go far in this world. You have shown me that you can become so many things. Let me teach you."_

"_Teach me?" I almost yelled._

"_Teach me how to become like you? Was my beating a test? And did I pass it?"_

"_You could put it like that. You didn't have to steal though."_

"_I didn't steal. And you __**know**__ it."_

_Silence._

"_Brielle, I want to teach you to become powerful. I want to teach how to survive in this world. In a man's world."_

"_A man's world?"_

"_Yes, the world is man's and if women want any part of it, they must learn that it must come with a cost."_

"_Well, maybe I don't want the world."_

"_Oh, you will in time. Now you're a child, but when you grow into womanhood all you will want is the world and men will be willing to give it to you."_

"_Then what do you mean, it will come with a cost?"_

_She smiled. _

"_The cost is yourself. Your heart, your mind, your body."_

_I was still confused._

_She took my face in her hand. It was cold and hard._

"_Like I said, you're still a little girl. It will be several years before you become a woman. Now is the time Brielle to teach while you're still young. _

_By the time you reach womanhood you will be ready. Ready to survive, ready to be powerful, ready to have all your heart desires."_

"_My only desire is to see my mother again."_

_She ran her fingers through my hair._

"_I can make that happen," she whispered._

_My heart stopped, I took a step back, and I thought I was going to fall._

"_You…you can? I can see her again?"_

"_Yes, of course you can. Only I can do that. I will be a long time before you see her, but in the end it will be worth it."_

_I had a thousand emotions course through my body._

_I knew I couldn't trust her, and yet she was offering me my hearts desire._

_She held out her hand to me._

"_Will you let me teach you?"_

_What was better? Living day to day with my mother just being a memory? Or taking a risk?_

_Jadellias still had her hand out._

"_Yes," I said finally, "I'll do anything to see my mother again."_

_I put my hand in hers._

_She took it and held it tightly._

_I didn't realize that my heart had to be dead before it could have its desire._


	8. A Place to Belong

**Previously**

Liliandil stood up and looked at Brielle, her beautiful face filled with compassion.

"Let's get you a room. You can have a bath, eat and rest, and I'll find you some clothes and shoes. And tonight we can talk some more. Is that all right?"

Brielle was once again taken by surprise by their kindness. She had just told them that she was accused of stealing her former mistress's necklace and yet they believed she was innocent.

_What kind of place is this?_

Instead she simple said, "That's fine, your Majesty."

* * *

**Chapter Five. A Place to Belong**

Brielle's eyes opened and she sat up with a jerk. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. She wasn't in the cold dark room of Jadellias house. Instead, she was in her own comfortable room in Narnia.

The memory of Jadellias' offer was still fresh in her mind.

_How can I have been so blind?_

Brielle took a deep breath to calm her breathing, while her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She could feel a cool spring wind blow through the open window of her room. She pulled her legs up in front of her and smoothed out the cover and blankets on her bed.

She had been in Narnia just over two months and things seemed to be changing for her every single day. Along with getting a job working in the kitchen, Brielle had been given her own room and even her own clothes for work and regular daywear. So far, there hadn't been any problems. Brielle liked working in the kitchen and she liked the people she worked with. They were kind to her and seem genuinely interested. Anybody outside of the kitchen normally left her alone. She would see Ironhoof and his father and brothers' come in to eat breakfast and she would talk with Ironhoof about his day.

Brielle lived from her bedroom, to the kitchen, a couple of hours outside for lunch and her break, back to the kitchen, and then back to her bedroom for the night. One might find that routine boring, but Brielle was glad she wasn't noticed.

She hardly saw Caspian, and when she did he was busy. Every week or so, Queen Lilliandil would ask her how she was doing and Brielle couldn't help but give her an honest answer.

She was doing fine.

She was warming up to the queen, but it got annoying when it seemed that all the young girls at the palace just seemed to idolize her. Whenever Brielle saw her, Liliandil was always accompanied by her lady in waiting, her young ladies maids, and a constant swarm of young female courtiers behind her.

The courtiers were what annoyed her the most. Wealthy girls who looked her up and down like they were trying decide if she be sold at a market. They never talked to her and spent most of their time whispering and giggling, and flirting (quite badly) with the handsome boys in the court.

Brielle got out of bed and walked over to the window. She had a beautiful view overlooking the ocean and the beach. The sun was just coming up and it was sending its yellowish pink rays over the water. Even though she wasn't expected in the kitchen for another hour, she washed up and changed her clothes. After she tied her hair back into a braid, she went to the bedside table and pulled out the double sided portrait of her parents that her mother had given her.

Sitting down in her window seat she gazed at her beautiful mother. So young, so sweet, and so clearly confused with life. She flipped it to the other side and looked at her father. Dark and handsome with piercing black eyes that seemed to match his stern demeanor; and yet there was a small hint of loneliness and emptiness in those eyes.

_Did Mother help fill that loneliness? Could I have made him happy? Give him a reason to come home at night?_

She looked outside. The sun had risen; the day had begun. She could see guards, centaurs, and other workers down below by the portcullis and in the courtyards.

Brielle had never asked Caspian about her father or even about her mother. He never brought it up either. It wasn't exactly easy to get him alone long enough to ask. She would try though. She needed to know about her father. Where he was, why he didn't come looking for them, and if he really loved her and her mother.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock at the door. Brielle jumped up and put the portrait back into the drawer.

"Come in," she said smoothing her dress and taking a quick glance into the mirror.

The door opened and in walked a pretty young girl with dark brown hair and soft blue eyes. She looked a couple years older than her. Maybe seventeen, eighteen, but she had a very grown up face.

Brielle knew who she was by the beautiful gold dress she was wearing. She wore a delicate silver necklace with a symbol of a white star and in the middle was a small, but stunning dark blue jewel. Only Queen Liliandil's ladies maids wore those.

She had four very young ladies maids and they were all set apart from the rest of the girls and women in the court. They were gentle, quiet, and obedient. They didn't stand around and gossip and gawk at the boys, men, and guards. All four girls were attentive and aware of what was going on around. All that that the queen had to do was look at one of them and they immediately got the message.

Yet, there was little conformity. They all wore different beautiful dresses (much more beautiful than anything that the other women in the palace and court wore) and their hair was always styled differently. The only thing similar about them was their star necklaces.

Of all the people there, these four girls had made the biggest impression on Brielle. Their complete obedience to the queen and their open generosity toward others made her almost want to be one of them. To be a part of that small intimate unit, to have a place to belong, made her heart ache. She knew she could never be a part of anything. Not with a past like hers.

The young ladie's maid closed the door and gave a small curtsey to Brielle. This surprised her.

"The queen requests your presence this morning. Don't worry about your work in the kitchen. It's all taken care of," she said in a calm soft voice.

"Have I done something to displease the queen?" Brielle asked her stomach tightening. Memories of Jadellias rage raced through her mind.

Much to her surprise, the other girl laughed.

"No, of course not. Just the opposite. Please, you must come now. The queen cannot afford to waste time."

Brielle quickly followed her out the door.

"I'm Gael, by the way," said the girl as they walked up the stairs.

"I'm Brielle," she said quietly.

"That's a pretty name," Gael said, "What does it mean?"

"I don't know," said Brielle. "What does yours mean?"

Gael smiled. "It means joyful."

"I have a feeling it probably fits too." Brielle said.

Gael looked over and smiled. It was smile that meant that she didn't want to be seen as a stranger, but rather an offering of friendship.

"Here we are," she said as they stopped at a pair of ivory doors with brilliant gilded gold designs.

She opened door and they walked into a large beautiful bedroom. All the windows were opened and the air smelled fresh and sweet. The view was possibly the most beautiful in the palace. Brielle could see the entire landscape of the beach and the sea.

"Where are we?" asked Brielle as she took in the elegance of the place.

"The royal bedchamber," said Gael, "The queen is in the adjoining room."

Brielle could hear the soft laughing of several girls mingled in with Liliandil's voice in the other room. When they walked in they saw Liliandil sitting in a chair with a lovely dark haired woman next to her and three young teenage girls sitting across from her.

"Torah, I'm going to need your help teaching the children today. Especially with correcting papers and recitation."

"Yes Ma'am," said a girl wearing a light blue gown.

"Meava," I'll need you to take food to the servants that are ill. The cook already has the food ready for you. Here's the list of names."

"Yes, Ma'am," said a girl wearing a celadon colored dress and took the list.

"Chassell, I'll need you to accompany Helaine and me into court."

"Of course Ma'am," said a tall girl wearing a deep red dress.

"And…of course, Gael always comes back on time," Liliandil said.

The three girls turned around in their chairs to look at Gael and Brielle.

Both of them bowed.

"Now, you may all go," said Liliandil as she stood up. The three girls all got up from their chairs, bowed to their queen, and left.

When they passed by Gael they smiled and gave Brielle a brief glance.

"Come, sit down," said Liliandil.

They walked over, bowed, and sat down.

"Now," Liliandil began looking at Brielle, "You've only been working here for just over two months and I have heard of your rapid progress in the kitchen. From what I have been told, you work very fast and Lessee (the cook) is having quite a time finding chores for you to do."

Brielle didn't know what to say to that.

"So," continued Liliandil, "I think it is time to take you out of the kitchen and train you to become a ladies maid."

Now, Brielle didn't know what to say. Only twenty minutes ago she was thinking of how wonderful it would be to be a ladies maid and now the queen was offering it to her.

"Your Majesty, that's quite a leap. Are you sure about this? You still don't know that much about me…"

"What I do know is enough for now," Liliandil said gently, "Are you willing to learn to become a ladies maid?

"Yes. Yes I would love to," said Brielle hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Good," Liliandil smiled.

"There is also another reason, Gael is getting married in September and I need someone to take her place."

"That's wonderful," Brielle said looking over at Gael.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your Majesty," Brielle said apprehensively, "This really is all of a sudden, are you sure there aren't any other maids who would better fit the criteria of a ladies maid? I have only been here for two months and I hardly know anyone outside of the kitchen."

"I have heard reports not just from the cook, but from servants, and the guards about your obedience, your character, and your discipline," said Liliandil, "As far as I can see, that is criteria enough for me. And you will learn; Gael will teach you."

A gentle wave of warmth went through Brielle. Even though she had just met Gael, she felt that she was worth knowing and learning from.

"Alright, I'm willing to do this."

"I was hoping you would," said Liliandil, "Gael has several errands to do for me today, so you're training will start tomorrow."

"That's fine," said Brielle, "I'll miss being in the kitchen, really."

"You'll find yourself down in that kitchen every single day," said Gael, "Someone is always going to need food."

They all laughed.

Liliandil excused them and Brielle and Gael left and walked down to the kitchen.

"Are you excited?" said Gael.

"A little bit. I will be so nice to feel that I belong somewhere. I mean, I hope I can belong here. With the Queen and ladies maids."

"You will. The queen is wonderful. I can see why the king loves her so much. Just being around her makes you want to become a better person."

"Have you known her for a long time?" Brielle asked.

"I've known her since I was nine. I was with King Caspian on the voyage of the Dawn Treader to find the seven missing lords of Narnia. I first met the queen when she was on Ramandu's island and the king fell instantly in love with her and brought her back to Narnia."

That story was completely foreign to Brielle, but romantic all the same.

_I wish some handsome king will fall in love with me and take me away._

"I really am happy for you and your engagement," said Brielle when they came to the kitchen door.

"Thank you," said Gael blushing slightly, "My fiancé Garrett is wonderful. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Well, I better get to work," said Brielle.

"Me too," said Gael, "Bye, I'll see you soon."

"Bye," said Brielle as she walked into the kitchen.

When she got into the main area, servants and maids were rushing back and forth carrying food, cutting vegetables, and washing dishes.

"Oh good, you're back," said Lessee walking up to her. She was small and a typical dark haired Telemarine woman. Brielle liked her immediately and she had become a wonderful guide for her in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the Queen-"

"I know all about it," Lessee interrupted her, "And it was for a good reason."

"You can't wait to get rid of me?" said Brielle jokingly.

"Actually, I'm quite sad at losing you. I've never had a harder worker, but I think you'd benefit better with the queen.

"Anyway, you're far too pretty to be kept down here," said a loud male voice.

Brielle turned around and saw Ironhoof with his father Glenstorm, his brother Suncloud, and several other centaurs file into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ironhoof is going to be heart-broken at you leaving," said Suncloud, "He can't pay attention whenever you're in the kitchen."

"Be quiet!" said Ironhoof throwing an apple at his brother.

"Not in the kitchen," said Glenstorm getting his breakfast.

They both stopped, but Suncloud pushed ahead of his older brother to get his food.

"It will be sad not seeing you every morning," Ironhoof admitted as he took his plate from Brielle.

"I don't think I've ever been missed before, so I'm somewhat flattered. I guess," she giggled.

Ironhoof smiled and tossed her an orange. When she caught it she realized that she had some belonging there in the kitchen and not even realize it.

Maybe she belonged in Narnia after all.


	9. Teaching and Learning

**Previously**

Ironhoof smiled and tossed her an orange. When she caught it she realized that she had some belonging there in the kitchen and not even realize it.

Maybe she belonged in Narnia after all.

* * *

**Chapter Six. Teaching and Learning**

Never in her life would Brielle think that she would belong anywhere. In one hour that had all changed. Her first day of training with Gael had been wonderful. She had taught the importance of paying attention, to look and observe other people, and above all be cautious. You never know where danger could be. Gael showed her around the palace and introduced her to every single servant. Lords and ladies, who once looked down on Brielle now looked at her with equal respect. The courtier girls didn't recognize her at first and then upon their realization simply huffed and walked away.

"Those are the types that will never make it well with the queen," said Gael.

"I understand," Brielle said.

As they continued walking through the palace Brielle couldn't help but notice the amount of respect and affection that was shown to Gael. As if she was a princess herself. Everyone knew her name, everyone said hello to her, and everyone just seemed to love her.

_I will try and be like that. No matter what._

"The court will be letting out in a few minutes," said Gael, "And that will give us the perfect opportunity to meet the king's council.

They both sat down on a window couch and waited.

After a few seconds of silence, Brielle asked, "What is the importance of being a ladies maid?

"There are three rules to being a ladies maid," Gael said, "We protect the queen, we protect the royal children, and we protect each other."

"Protect?" said Brielle in confusion, "I though we were suppose to serve?"

"We do both. Actually we are all ladies-in-waiting, but we are called ladies maids until we turn eighteen. My mother, Helaine, is head lady-in-waiting to the queen."

"Oh, she was the women sitting next to the queen yesterday?" asked Brielle.

"Yes, she's been serving my mother since we came here to Narnia."

"Came to Narnia? Where are you from?"

"The Lone Islands. That's where King Caspian found us. Well, my father and I. He was still a very young king at the time and that was his first visit to the islands. Slavery was legal and my own mother had been sold and taken away from my father and me.

Brielle felt sick to her stomach, "I'm so sorry. How did you find her? And is there still slavery?"

"Oh no. King Caspian banished the slavery laws and set up a new form government for the Lone Islands.

My father persuaded the King to allow him to travel on the Dawn Treader to find my mother. The King agreed immediately and so my father left me with my aunt."

"I thought you went on that trip with him?" Brielle asked

"Oh, I did. I snuck on board," said Gael almost a little cheekily.

"And did you like it? The voyage?"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. To be with the King and also Queen Lucy and King Edmund-"

"The Kings and Queens of Old?" interrupted Brielle.

"Yes, you know about them?"

"The King told me about them when I saw a picture of them in one of the hallways."

"I see. They're wonderful."

"Anyway," said Brielle, "Back to your mother."

"Well, we did find her at Dark Island which was across from Ramadu's Island, where the Queen is from.

On the way back home my mother helped attend to her that by the time we got to Narnia, the Queen wanted her to be her lady-in-waiting and my father is one of the King's council members. So that's my story."

"Very interesting," said Brielle, "You've had a rather adventurous life."

Gael laughed, "Not so very adventurous anymore."

The doors of the council opened and men started to file out. They all said hello to Gael as they passed.

When they had left Gael took Brielle into the large opened room that had many chairs, tables and windows. Up front was King Caspian, and what seemed to be his council members.

A tall man with dark curly hair got up out of his seat and walked over to Gael wrapping his arms tightly around her. Gael introduced him as her father, Lord Rhince. It wasn't hard to tell that he was her father either, in Brielle's opinion.

Next Gael introduced to Lord Drinian, the Lord Chancellor. Trumpkin, (whom Brielle was surprised to find was a dwarf) the Lord Regent, and several other men. While Gael was talking to her father, Brielle got a chance to speak with Caspian.

"How are you ling it here?" he asked.

"Well, enough. Everything is changing so fast. Or maybe because I'm use to everything being the same in Ettinsmore."

Caspian laughed, "Things are never the same here."

* * *

After a while Gael and Brielle left and went upstairs to the ladies maid's room which was right next to the King and Queen's room.

When Brielle walked in she thought she had been taken to another palace. The room was beautiful and large. It was actually three rooms that made up almost an entire floor. The room they walked into was flooded with light the came from the windowed wall across from them. In the middle of the windowed wall was a couple of doors that led onto a good-sized veranda. There were four beds on either side of the wall and next to the beds were small bedside tables.

"Why are there eight beds?" asked Brielle although she impresssed by the size of this room as well.

"You never know how many ladies maids the Queen wants to take on. Normally she keeps it to four, but we have extras for those in training."

Gael led her into the right hand room that had a large round table in the middle, couches next to the walls, and several bookshelves. There was a fireplace at the end of the wall.

"This is where we eat, read, play games, sew. Basically where we stay when we're not working," said Gael.

Then she led her into the room across on the left side that had five wooden wardrobes and several mirrors. The windows were set way up high. This was their changing room.

"Why are the windows so high?" Brielle asked.

"For privacy reasons…" said Gael.

"I see."

"That's just about it," Gael said, "You'll be living here now. Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's practically an entire house!"

"The King and Queen want to take care of us. Oh, there is something else you do need to know," said Gael as she motioned for her to follow into the fireplace room.

"That door right there," she said pointing to a simple wooden door that was across the room, "Will lead you into the King and Queen's room."

"You sleep that close to them?" Brielle said in shock.

"Like I said, we protect the Queen."

After the tour of the ladies maid's room, Brielle and Gael went outside for a walk.

"Every evening, except for tonight because it's Saturday, we have defense classes with General Glenstorm and his sons for about two hours. They teach us horseback riding, archery, and how to use a sword."

"To protect the queen, right?" said Brielle.

"Yes," laughed Gael, "Now you're catching on."

After a second Brielle said, "Thank you, Gael, for all you have done."

"Your welcome," she said, "The Queen says she sees a lot of potential in you and I'm beginning to see it too."

"I've never really been close to people before. I've never really had any friends," Brielle admitted.

"I was like that too before I came here," said Gael, "Eventually you will find your place."

Brielle believed her.

* * *

After her last meal in the kitchen, Brielle went to her bedroom to get her things, only to find that they were already gone. She started to panic when she couldn't find the portraits of her parents. She figured that somebody had come to take them to her new room, but they could have told her.

Brielle walked up the stairs and stood at the doors of her new room and her new life. Brielle could hear laughing and talking on the other side. When she tried to open the doors, she was surprised to see they were locked. So she knocked.

Brielle could hear someone come to the door.

"Who is it?" came a soft voice.

"Brielle…Corletti."

"Oh!" said the voice sounding excited. The door opened up and Brielle came face to face with one of the other ladies maids. She had long dark brown hair and soft blue eyes. Her face was sweet and looked like a dolls.

"We were wondering when you were coming up," she said. "I'm Torah."

"Nice to meet you," said Brielle as she walked in. It was dark now and the room was lit with candles. The other girls were on their beds reading and talking when she came in.

A sick painful feeling came over Brielle. Would they accept her? Would they want her to be a part of them?

Gael got off her bed that was next to the windowed wall and handed Brielle her bag, "Here's your personal belongings," she said, "I hope you weren't too startled."

"No, I wasn't," said Brielle as she rummaged through her and bag looking for her portrait.

She sighed with relief when she pulled it out.

So, do you think you can handle the life of a ladies maid?" said a tall girl with silky brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful; the type of beauty that made men stop and stare.

"I hope I can handle it," said Brielle the nervousness returning. The girl seemed to hold her down with her eyes.

"We'll see," she said, "I'm Chassell, by the way." She turned and sauntered off to her bed.

"It's takes a few months to get use to her," said a small girl with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"I'm Meava," she said, "I hope you like it here."

Brielle smiled at her. This girl was different. She could already tell that she was quiet and serious.

"So, where's my bed?" Brielle asked eying the four unoccupied beds.

"Choose this one," said Meava pointing to the bed next to the one she was sitting on.

"Ok, I guess you decided for me," Brielle said as she put her bag on the bed.

"Gael," said Torah, "You told her about _the door_, right?"

"Sort of," said Gael a little apprehensively.

"The door that leads into the King and Queen's room? What about it?" said Brielle.

The girls all exchanged glances.

"Only this," said Gael as the other girls started to laugh, "If you hear…some giggling, maybe some groaning, and possibly the scraping of furniture across the floor in the King and Queen's room…in the middle of the night…just ignore it."

It didn't take Brielle long to get what she was saying and to understand why the girls were laughing.

"Do they really wake you up?" she finally asked.

"All the time!" said Torah

"It does get annoying," Meava put in.

"I've been through worse, believe me," said Brielle as she sat down.

The other girls laughed and began talking about the day.

"I think you're going to do very well here," said Meava as they got ready for bed.

"I think so too," Brielle said.

* * *

**Sorry, if this chapter might be a little boring, but I had to introduce the other maids somehow. Hopefully the next one will be better : )**


	10. The Life of a Ladies Maid

**Previously**

"I think you're going to do very well here," said Meava as they got ready for bed.

"I think so too," Brielle said.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven. The Life of a Ladies Maid**

After Brielle's first week of being a ladies maid, she knew this was exactly the life she had always dreamt of.

Work started as soon as the sun came up. Gael woke Chassell up, Chassell woke Torah up, Torah woke Meava up, and then Meava woke Brielle. Gael would open up the drapes and let the sun in through the glass wall. It was quite a wake up call for them.

Then they had an early light breakfast of fruit and wine that was brought up to them. Because it was summertime they would put their robes on and eat out on the veranda. It was enjoyable to sit and talk and watching everyone getting ready for the day.

Brielle ate another grape and then settled down into her comfortable chair. The early morning wind blew gently and the sweet fresh smell from the sea was heavenly.

"Hey! Aren't you all suppose to be working?" came the loud familiar voice of Suncloud.

"Oh, he's one to talk," said Torah as she bent over the railing and stared straight down at Suncloud and the other centaurs.

"Why don't go off and do your work and leave us to do ours?" Torah shouted back.

"What work?" Suncloud shouted back, "Sitting around and eating…and in your nightgown and robes no doubt!"

This caused the other centaurs to laugh. Gael, Chassell, Meavah, and Brielle couldn't help but laugh too.

"We are working," Torah shouted back, "We're finding a way to get you kicked out of Narnia!"

"Give it up! You can't argue with that one!" The other centaurs laughed and pulled Suncloud away.

Ironhoof looked up and saw Brielle. She waved at him, and he smiled and waved back.

"You like him, don't you?" said Torah.

"What?" said Brielle in shock as she watched Ironhoof walk across the field laughing with his brother and his friends.

_Was it really that obvious?_

"Come on, Torah," said Meava as she gathered everyone's plates together, "Everyone likes Ironhoof."

"Never in the entire time that he has been has he ever waved and smiled at me," Torah said, "No, I just get his brother's smart aleck remarks."

"We'll let him know," said Gael, "Now let's get dressed.

"You aren't really going to tell him?" Torah asked as they walked into the dressing room.

"Of course not, you silly goose," said Gael.

"Great for blackmail, though," put in Chassell.

"Typical Chassell," said Torah, "Always thinking like a criminal."

Getting dressed was Brielle's favorite part. They would pull out beautiful dresses and ask for each other's opinions. Brielle chose a light sea blue one, by Meava's opinion. She said it would set her black hair off beautifully.

Then they, or rather Chassell, would do each other's hair. Intricate twists and braids were pulled up and around and accompanied with small flowers and pearls that would be set in. Never had Brielle seen her hair look so lovely.

She was having a hard time warming up to Chassell. Or rather it was the other way around. Chassell tended to be somewhat cynical toward her and always seemed to be looking for the slightest mistake.

Then they would walk next door to the royal bedchamber where Liliandil and Helaine would be and discuss the plans for the day.

Normally they consisted of tasks that the Queen herself wasn't able to carry out or accompanying her to court, helping her teach school, discussing issues with the servants, horseback riding through the grounds (Brielle had yet to do that) or whatever was needed or requested by the queen.

This was fun. They talked, laughed, and sometimes would playfully argue about who got to do what.

When the tasks and issues had been discussed, they went down stairs to eat breakfast with Caspian, Rhince, Trumpkin, Lord Driel, and Lord Drinian.

"Good morning, ladies," said Caspian as they entered the room and bowed, "You all look lovely today."

"Good morning," they all replied, some of the maids giggling quietly.

Then breakfast was served. As they all ate, Caspian, Liliandil, and the court members talked about the day, while the ladies maids talked among themselves.

"I really, really, hope I don't have to go into court today," said Chassell as she cut up her ham.

"Why? What's wrong with court?" asked Brielle.

"It's so boring. And all they talk about is politics that are way above my level of thinking."

"And that's not very high to begin with," said Torah.

"Torah," they all said together.

After breakfast, they started their work.

So far, Brielle's favorite was helping with the school children that Liliandil taught, even though she had only done it twice. They were young children of the servants and Liliandil taught them to read, write, as well as math, science, and Narnia's history.

The children loved the Queen and she seemed to love them back. They were always climbing on her lap, playing with her hair, or begging her to read books.

They also took an immediate interest in Brielle. She loved children and her childhood in Ettinsmore left much to be desired.

2:00 was lunch and then the ever lovely walk through the gardens where they would meet up and talk with the courtiers. The walk would have been perfect if Brielle didn't have to put up with them all the time.

They clamored around the Queen, desperately trying to get her attention. That was a hard thing to do seeing as she was only one person. Liliandil was patient with all of them, but she tried to keep her focus on the ladies maids.

"Are you liking work here?" she asked Brielle.

"Very much," she answered, "I am getting use to it."

"That's good to hear."

While walking through the garden, Brielle came across a rosebush covered with yellow roses. She was enchanted by them. They seemed to have a little bit of the sun in each of them. She bent down and inhaled their sweet fragrance.

"Those are my favorite," said the Liliandil.

"I've never seen a yellow rose before."

The meaning of a yellow rose is friendship. Something that I think you're beginning to find," Liliandil said.

Brielle looked up at her.

_Is she trying to be my friend?_

Liliandil was nothing like Jadellias, she was a complete opposite, but as much as Brielle wanted to befriend the queen, thoughts of Caspian will still go through her mind. She wanted to be held in his arms and receive his soft kisses.

He was her cousin. He was a married man. And yet still her heart ached for him. For all of him.

At 4:00 the girls were free to go back to their rooms. They read, played games, sewed and talked. Sometimes they would take naps to get them ready for the long hours of defense training that awaited them at 6:00.

When 5:30 rolled around, they would change into plain dark colored dresses and braid their hair back. They all had their own swords, a silver crossbow and quiver of arrows, and at least two knives. Brielle's weapons were still being made, so she had to use extras.

"I hope Glenstorm doesn't make us do archery first," said Meava as they walked actoss the fields to the training grounds, "By the time we're done with that, my hands are too sore to hold the reigns of the horse."

Thankfully for her, the training started of with horseback riding. Meava was the best rider. Being so tiny and thin, she raced her horse across the field without a care in the world.

Brielle had never in her life been on a horse and would watch in amazement at the ease the other girls were at with their animals.

"Don't worry," said Glenstorm as he led her horse around the riding grounds, "He won't hurt you. You don't have to hold on so tightly."

"It's nerve racking," Brielle admitted.

"Soon you will learn," Glenstorm said, "We all have to start somewhere."

After riding was archery. Torah excelled in that. No matter how far away the target was she could hit the middle every single time. The centaurs would throw clay disks up in the air and have the girls shoot at them. Torah shot every single one she aimed her crossbow at.

Once again, Brielle had never handled a crossbow. She found it heavy and cumbersome. Trying to put the arrows in the right way was frustrating.

"You find this enjoyable?" she asked as Torah hit another clay disk sending it to pieces.

"Sure. Like Glenstorm said with riding, you'll learn in time."

Sword practice was next. That was Chassell's forte. She was like a dancer. She swung her sword through the air spinning and twirling hitting the guard's swords in perfect timing. The clash of metal on metal sounded like music. She managed to knock every single sword out of the guard's hand.

Brielle tried to pick up the heavy sword she was using, but it felt like an unbearable weight.

"Hold it like this with both hands," said Ironhoof as he placed it correctly in her hands.

"We're you scared at when you first started using a sword?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted, "but centaurs, especially male ones, are born with a warrior instinct."

Then Brielle asked rather shyly,"If we spend all our time protecting the queen…then who will protect us?"

Ironhoof smiled, "I will protect you," he said soflty as he reached down and gently stroked her hair.

Brielle had to look down from him for a second. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

_He said he would protect me; he would fight for me._

* * *

"Someone get a shovel and burry me right here," said Chassell as she fell into her bed.

"Training wasn't that bad," said Gael.

"Easy for you to say," Torah said, taking her hair out of her tight braid, "You're good at _everything_. My back is killing me from falling off of my horse twice."

"It was funny though," said Meava pouring herself some wine.

"At least she didn't almost send an arrow through Glenstorm," put in Chassell.

"The sun got in my eyes," Meava retorted back.

"So, we're not good at everything, but the important thing is, we have our own talents that will be put to good use when the time is needed for them," Gael said.

"My, that was inspiring," said Torah.

There was a knock on the door and Gael went to go see who it was.

"Oh good," she said opening the door, "Suppers here."

They all jumped off their beds and went into the sitting room table. Brielle was never hungrier than when she came back from training. The chicken, the apples, the sweet cakes, and the wine tasted wonderful.

After supper they would relax on the couches and talk and read by the candlelight. Brielle had never seen so many books in her life. She found it hard trying to decide what to read. Sometimes she would ask Meava (who was always reading) what she liked and she would find an interesting book for her.

At 10:00 they all washed up at the basins at their bedside tables and changed into their nightgowns. The candles were all blown out, the drapes drawn in front of the glass wall and goodnights were said.

Brielle immediately fell asleep. The defense training had worn her out so she slept comfortably all through night. Her nightmares hadn't come back. She was thankful for that as well.

Then in the middle of the night, Brielle woke up to a loud bang. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed.

Much to her surprise she found the other girls were awake. They all had lit candles on their bedside tables. When her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room she could see they were all smiling at her.

She heard some loud groaning from across the other room. Where the sitting room was.

"What's going on?" she asked, utterly confused.

The girls began to laugh.

"Remember what I told you about waking up in the middle of the night?" said Gael.


	11. Truths Told and Secrets Hidden

**Previously **

Then in the middle of the night, Brielle woke up to a loud bang. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed…

She heard some loud groaning from across the other room. Where the sitting room was.

"What's going on she asked?" utterly confused.

The girls began to laugh.

"Remember what I told you about waking up in the middle of the night?" said Gael.

**

* * *

****Chapter Eight. Truths Told and Secrets Hidden**

An hour and a half later, and Brielle and the other girls were still up waiting for silence from the other side of the sitting room door.

"When will it end?" Brielle groaned, "I can't believe you all put up with this!"

"It's not that bad," said Meava, looking up from her book.

"She's right," said Torah, "It's only a couple times a week. Although, they've never gone this long before."

"That's for sure. They're probably compensating for the night they missed this week," added Chassell.

This caused the girls, even Brielle, to laugh.

"Alright, alright," said Gael, "That's enough."

"Gael, you're such a killjoy," Torah said.

"I can't take it anymore," said Brielle getting out of bed, "The insensitivity of these two is beyond belief."

"Where are you going?" Chassell asked.

"I'm going to check this out," Brielle said taking her candle and walking into the other room.

"WHAT!" The other girls practically shouted.

"You're going to go…in there?" said Meava taking her candle and following her.

"This I got to see," said Torah as she, Gael, and Chassell all took their candles and followed Meava.

"No, I'm not going in there," Brielle said.

When she came close to the door she blew out her candle and pressed her ear against the door.

"Why are you doing this?" said Gael.

"Shhh," Brielle whispered, "If you're staying, blow out your candles."

All four candles went out.

Brielle stood completely still at the door. She could hear some heavy breathing and the slight movement of the bed (or some piece of furniture) being scraped against the floor.

Then she did the most unbelievable thing.

She knocked loudly on the door.

All of the girls gasped in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Gael said in a half loud whisper.

"Shhh," Brielle whispered again pressing her ear harder against the door.

"Did you hear that?" came Liliandil's voice from the other side.

"Hear what?" said Caspian groggily.

"That noise, that banging on the wall. You didn't hear it?"

"All I hear is your heavy breathing."

Brielle laughed quietly to herself.

"What are they saying?" asked Meava.

"Wait," Brielle said.

"Caspian," said Liliandil from the other side, "We probably need to get to sleep. You have a council meeting in the morning and we also have court."

"Oh, I'm so excited."

Brielle heard a soft giggle from Liliandil, but then there was silence. She waited for about ten seconds and then removed her ear from the door.

"Let's go to bed," she said to the girls.

"I cannot believe you did that," said Gael as they carefully walked through the sitting room and back to their beds.

"It worked, didn't it?" Brielle said, climbing into her bed, "And anyway it'll be the last time."

"Why?" said Torah.

"Because in the morning I'm going to tell the Queen that she and the king should tone down their lovemaking escapades."

"No, you are not!" said Gael standing straight up.

"Do you value your life at all?" Chassell said.

"Can I watch?" said Torah excitedly.

"Relax," said Brielle, "I'm going to do it by myself and I won't even mention any of you.

"What will you tell the Queen?" asked Meava.

"I don't know yet," Brielle said, "I'm thinking on it though."

"Uhhgg, I can't believe this," said Gael falling back into bed.

* * *

The next morning, the girls (who ended up sleeping in) didn't bring up the subject as they got dressed and went into the royal bedchamber.

Brielle and Chassell were both asked by Liliandil to help her in court.

"Your Majesty," said Brielle, "Is it alright if Torah and I go to court with you? Chassell says she has a hard time in court."

Chassell looked like she was going to attack Brielle.

"Of course," said Liliandil, "Chassell, if you don't like court, I'll find another job for you."

"Yes, your majesty," she said.

When they all got up to leave, Brielle held on to Torah's arm as a signal for her to keep sitting.

"What I said last night was a joke," she whispered.

"I need a witness and a back up," Brielle whispered back.

"Girls, is something wrong?" asked Liliandil.

"Sort…of," said Torah.

Liliandil looked confused. She nodded for Helaine to leave so she was alone with them.

"What's wrong?" she said.

Brielle took a deep breath and started, "Your Majesty, we didn't get much sleep last night, which resulted in us all sleeping in this morning."

"Yes," said Torah quickly, "That is true."

"Why? What's wrong?" Liliandil asked.

"I'll put it to you simply," said Brielle, "You and your husband kept us all up last night because of your lovemaking. And according to the other girls, this has been going on for quite a while."

Silence so thick you could cut a knife through it. Brielle was expecting thunder and lightning in the background. Torah looked like she was going to pass out.

Liliandil didn't say anything. She just stared out them for a few seconds in complete disbelief.

"Torah," she finally said, "You've been working hear longer, is this true?"

"Yes," she squeaked out.

Another moment of painful silence followed.

"Girls I am so sorry!" Liliandil finally said. "I just…I can't believe we've been keeping you all up and possibly… prohibiting you all from doing your work well. What were we thinking?"

She sank back into her chair and then she started to smile.

Torah and Brielle looked at each other in shock

"Caspian is not going to believe this," she said as she started to laugh.

"So, you're not mad at us?" Torah asked.

"No," said Liliandil, "Most certainly not."

"That's relieving," said Brielle.

Liliandil stood up, "I'll tell Caspian. When…I don't know. It'll be sometime today. You two go and head on down to breakfast."

Both girls bowed to the Queen and booked it outside the bedchamber. When they got to the stairs they started to laugh.

"Now was that so bad?" said Brielle.

"No, I guess not," said Torah, "I've known Caspian all my life anyway; I seriously doubt he'll get angry about this. Especially if his wife is telling him."

"I didn't know you've known him that long," said Brielle as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh yes. So have Chassell and Meava. He's known us all since we were babies and doesn't mind telling people that. Gets really annoying."

"You've been in Narnia all your life then?"

"Yes. My family has been working here for…my goodness…probably since the beginning of time," said Torah, "It's just my mother and me though. My father was a soldier and he was killed in battle when I was five."

"I'm so sorry," said Brielle, "It's never occurred to me to ask you or any of you about your lives. I can be so selfish sometimes."

"Oh no, it's not your fault. I have a hard time telling people about my life. Very rarely do I open up about it. So I guess that makes you special."

Brielle smiled, "And Chassell and Meava? What about them?"

"They were both daughters of two of King Miraz's lords. Chassell's father was…oh which one was he…Lord Sopespian and I think Meava's father was Lord Gregorie."

Brielle wanted to ask more, but they were entering into the dining room. Both girls bowed and hurried over to their end of the table where Gael, Chassell, and Meava were all sitting.

"Did you tell her?" said Gael as soon as they sat down.

"Yes," said Brielle helping herself to from fruit, "and she laughed and said she would talk to Caspian."

"That's it?" said Chassell.

"That's it," said Torah, "It was very easy actually."

"Well, that's good to know," said Meava.

The rest of breakfast went well. The Queen came in with Helaine, and sat down next to her husband. The girls tried not to look their way, but sometimes it was impossible. Finally breakfast was over and they all went to do their tasks.

Brielle and Torah both entered the court with Liliandil. It was filled with men and a few women. Brielle could see Lord Drinian and Lord Rhince up at the front. Caspian came in with Lord Trumpkin and sat down.

"What do they talk about in here?" whispered Brielle as court began.

"Anything and everything that has nothing to do with me," said Torah, "You are in for the longest hour of your life."

"Then why are we here if we don't have a voice?"

"In case the Queen may need something. Why would you want to speak in court anyway?"

"Well, we have just as much right to speak out as anybody else, don't we?"

"Sure, but they won't want to listen to the ladies-in-waiting. As far as these men are concerned, we are invisible."

"Not Gael's father," said Brielle.

"That's true, but Lord Rhince is only one man."

When court began, Brielle found it anything but boring. They not only talked about Narnia, but other countries outside of Narnia. About the people, the economy, the land. All of it fascinated her.

What if she had a voice? She knew what lay outside Narnia's borders. Could she help the people in Ettinsmore? Could she stop people like Jadellias?

She was determined to ask Liliandil to go with court with her the next time she went and find Lord Rhince and talk to him.

* * *

The rest afternoon went by pleasantly. The girls were much more relaxed during lunch, the afternoon walk in the garden, and brief errands for the queen. Finally at 4:00 they headed up to their room.

"I don't want to go to defense training," whined Torah as threw herself on her bed.

"It's just one more night and then it's the weekend," said Meava.

Somebody knocked at the door.

"I'll get it," said Chassell.

"Who is it?" she asked when she got to the door.

"Ironhoof."

She shot the girls a questioning look and opened the door.

"Sorry, if I've interrupted anything, but I came here to tell you that defense classes have been cancelled tonight."

"Somebody loves me!" cried Torah as she jumped on her bed.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Gael.

"The King would like to see all five of you in his office. Right now."

Brielle and Meava both looked at each other with similar shocked expressions and Torah fell off the bed.

"Somebody really hates you," Chassell said to her.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," said Gael.

When Ironhoof left, the girls hurriedly combed and redid their hair and smoothed out their dresses.

"Let's go," said Gael, "The sooner we get this over with, the better.

"You still wish defense classes were cancelled?" Chassell asked Torah.

"Shut up," she replied.

Soon the girls found them outside of Caspian's office doors. Gael knocked softly on the door. They all waited for an answer.

"Come in," came Caspian's calm voice on the other side.

Gael opened the door and they all went in. His office was beautiful with dark wood and elegant paintings. The windows were all open letting in the fresh evening air. Caspian was up front behind a massive desk doing paperwork.

He looked up when he saw them come in and bow respectively.

"Come," he said.

They all approached his desk and waited. He put his papers down and sat back in his chair.

Finally he said, "The Queen has told me about a certain issue that came up this morning concerning all of you."

Meava started to cry.

"Start packing!" said Torah.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Caspian who started to laugh, "You're not in trouble. I'm glad you told us and I'm sorry that it has been such an issue."

"You brought us up here to apologize to us?" asked Chassell.

"Yes," said Caspian.

"Well, thank you," said Gael, "We really didn't know exactly how to tell you-"

"If something needs to be said, then say it," said Caspian, "How else are you ever going to see change in your life?"

Gael didn't say anything, but her face seemed to say that there was something more on her mind.

Chassell also got a worried look on her face. Hers though seemed frightened. Like she knew a secret.

Brielle couldn't help but notice both.

"Why was defense classes cancelled?" asked Torah.

"Well, I though since I've deprived you all of sleep this morning the least I can do is let you go to bed early," said Caspian, "Just don't make telling me what to do a habit."

The girls giggled.

"You can go now," he said.

"Thank you," they all said and bowed to him.

They all practically rushed out the door. Once it was closed they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am so glad that is over," said Meava.

"We all are," said Gael on their way back to their bedroom, "Thank you Brielle for doing this."

"Were you all right back in his office when he said saying what you need to say?" Brielle asked her quietly.

"It's complicated. There's just some…personal issues that's going on. It's ok though. I'm taking care of it," she said.

_Complicated personal issues? Who can take care of those by themselves?_


	12. A Voice to Be Heard

**Thanks everybody for all your reviews; I've really enjoyed them : )**

**For anybody who has read my first story, The Beloved and The Just: A Narnia Love Story, or who might want to read it… : ) **

**I finally have a picture of my leading lady (or Edmund's, however you prefer it) Annelise Elvenwood. The actress, Hannah Marks, is exactly how I pictured Annelise.**

**I really hope the photo albums help you all have a better visualization of my characters and their physical descriptions : )**

**

* * *

**

Previously

"Were you all right back in his office when he said saying what you need to say?" Brielle asked her [Gael] quietly.

"It's complicated. There's just some…personal issues that's going on. It's ok though. I'm taking care of it," she said.

_Complicated personal issues? Who can take care of those by themselves?_

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine. A Voice to Be Heard**

"Are lions the Kings' favorite animals?" Brielle asked.

Brielle and Gael were accompanying the Queen and Helaine to court and Brielle couldn't help but notice the sculptures and pictures of lions everywhere.

"No, silly," laughed Gael, "It's Aslan."

"You believe in Aslan?" asked Brielle.

Gael, Helaine and even Liliandil stopped dead in their tracks looked at her with similar shocked expressions.

"Of course," said Helaine, "don't you?"

"I've never had any reason to believe in him. Listen, all that I really know of Narnia is from stories my mother told me. I remember her talking about a great lion that killed some witch. That's it though. He was just a story."

"He's not a story," said Liliandil, "He's real; he created all of Narnia. Why would you have no reason to believe in him?"

"Like I said, all I know about Narnia is from my mother, and that's not a lot. Most of my life has been one disappointment after another. If this Aslan is real, why did he let my mother leave me or never let me know my father? Does he just pick or choose who wants to have a happy life and who should have a bad life"

"Aslan is good to all," said Liliandil, "No ones life is easy; we all go through trials."

"That's easy to say for someone who grew up believing in him," Brielle countered.

"That is true," said Helaine.

"What about now?" Gael asked, "You're happy now, aren't you? Maybe Aslan gave you the life you had to help you understand the pain and suffering and loneliness of others. I mean you have a chance to be queen one day. Maybe Aslan brought you here for a reason such as that, to help those who have suffered and make differences in their lives."

"Very well put, Gael," said Liliandil. Then they continued to walk to court.

Brielle had never in her life found a reason to think that her life in Ettinsmore could mean something. Yet, Gael put it to her so simply. Was she truly meant to be a queen? Could her life, _all her life,_ have some sense of importance?

* * *

When court was assembling, Liliandil and Helaine were talking giving Brielle and Gael a few minutes to themselves.

"Gael," Brielle said, "I understand what you meant back there. Maybe my understanding of Aslan is somewhat vague, and whether or not he has a plan for my life I don't know. Yet, should I have to wait to become queen to have a voice?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gael.

"I was talking to Torah about this the other day and according to her the ladies-in-waiting have no voice. Why is that? We know more about life in the palace than most people here. We follow the queen around everywhere, we listen to conversations, we interact with servants and the people outside the palace, we're a fount of knowledge and yet we're made to be invisible."

"That might be true," said Gael, "Having a voice is not easy though and keeping one is even harder. What I said back there was also true. You know so much more about life outside of Narnia, and your royal bloodline could save the people of Ettinsmore. If you believe you have a voice you should not wait until you're queen. You have to do it now."

"How? Trying to get to Caspian is difficult, I was hoping maybe I could get to your father and he could talk to him."

"Yes," agreed Gael, "Father may be the only one that can help."

Court went by quickly. Brielle could hardly contain herself. She was glad she had talked to Gael.

Finally it had ended. Before Brielle had time to think, Gael took her hand and was asking the Queen to excuse them for a while to talk to her father.

"Of course," said Liliandil, "Take your time."

Gael and Brielle walked through the crowds of people until they finally spotted Lord Rhince.

"Daddy!" Gael called.

Lord Rhince looked up to he was talking to and smiled at his daughter.

"Daddy," said Gael, "Brielle needs to talk to you about certain issues…"

"In Ettinsmore," said Brielle.

"In Ettinsmore," Gael finished, "She can never find time to talk to the King, so she was hoping you could help her and get the information to the King."

"Of course," he said, "What are the problems?" he asked Brielle.

"Life in Ettinsmore. I grew up there and I've witnessed horrors that are beyond people's comprehension. Most people only see the exterior of life in Ettinsmore, but rarely are they ever shown the interior. Poverty, underground slavery, destruction of homes and families, and…"

"What?" asked Lord Rhince.

_Do I dare to? In front of him and his daghter?_

"Prostitution," she said quietly.

Gael's face went completely white.

Brielle went on, "They just cover it up by saying, 'We're teaching girls how to be mistresses to wealthy men.' It's a lie. Believe me."

"Is this the voice of experience that's talking?" said Lord Rhince very seriously.

Brielle couldn't speak for a second.

_Yes, No, Yes, No…_

"Yes, please don't tell the King that. I'm begging you. Both of you," she said looking at Gael as well.

"I can make no promise of that," said Rhince.

"Daddy, it might be for her protection," Gael said.

"I will not bring it up unless the King asks," Rhince said.

"That's fine," Brielle said.

She still wasn't sure if she had done the right thing in telling him. He was a father though. And Brielle had no father; no one to protect her. Surely if Rhince told Caspian that, he wouldn't see her as a mere 'lady of the night' as prostitutes were referred to.

"We need to go," said Gael.

Brielle hadn't noticed that the court was completely empty.

"I will tell the king what you have told me," said Rhince, "Thank you for your honesty and I promise no harm will come to you for telling the truth."

* * *

"I knew your life in Ettinsmore was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad," said Gael as they walked to the dining hall.

"You have no idea," Brielle said, "you're lucky."

"Why?" asked Gael.

"You have parents; especially a father that loves you. Torah said her father is dead."

"Yes," said Gael "so are Chassell and Meava's."

"What?" Brielle almost cried in disbelief.

"Torah and Chassell's fathers' were both killed in battle and Meava's father was wounded, but he survived…only to die a year later."

Brielle couldn't take it anymore. She had to sit down and process this.

"So, they're all practically orphans?"

"Chassell is. Her mother ran off when she was just a baby. Meava's mother…she was never the same after her husband died. It was very hard on her. So she took her children to Archenland, which is where she was from, but she thought Meava would have a better life in the palace and so she left her here."

_So I'm not the only one that's been abandoned by my mother._

"Who took care of them?" asked Brielle

"Torah's mother. Torah was her only child anyway. They all grew up together thinking they were sisters. When they got older, about the time I got to Narnia, they were told the truth."

"We're all more a like than I thought then," Brielle said, "I know it may seem wrong, but it's kind of nice to know that I don't feel so alone. That are there are others that know what it's like to lose people that they love."

"Don't feel bad about thinking that way," said Gael, "Loss and loneliness go hand and hand with one another."

"Not always," came a voice from behind that surprised them.

"Garrett," said Gael jumping up to hug a tall handsome young man, who was probably nineteen or twenty.

"Brielle, this is my finance, Garrett."

She smiled shyly at him. He was very handsome with thick dark brown hair and hazy blue eyes. When he smiled he seemed to be looking right through her.

"Well, it's finally nice to meet you," he said, "You're much prettier in person."

"Thank you," said Brielle shyly.

"I was in court today and wondered why Chassell wasn't in there. She normally accompanies the queen."

"Chassell and court don't do well together," said Gael.

"Oh, she rather be telling people what to do," Garrett said.

"That's about the size of it."

"Brielle, you don't mind if I steal her away for a few minutes," said Garrett wrapping his arms around Gael's waist.

"Garrett, I have work to do," Gael giggled trying to get out.

"It will only be a few minutes," he said, "We have to talk about the wedding."

That changed her mind.

"Alright," she agreed, "Tell the others I'll be in soon."

Brielle nodded as she watched Gael and Garrett walk hand in hand down the stairs. Looking so very happy.

* * *

"Where is Gael?" said Torah an hour later. Lunch was already done and Gael never came down to eat. Now they were getting ready for the afternoon garden walk and she still had not shown up.

"She only said she would be gone a few minutes with Garrett," said Brielle.

"Oh well a few minutes with Garrett could be a few hours depending on his intentions…" began Chassell.

"Chassell be serious," snapped Meava, "You know Gael would never ever do that."

Brielle was surprised. Meava was normally so quiet; she hardly ever snapped at anyone.

"I was talking about Garrett's intentions…not Gael," said Chassell under her breath.

"There she is," said Torah, "And she looks terrible."

That was true. Gael was walking up the path and she looked like she was crying. A couple of braids from her hair had fallen down and hung loosely around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" said Meava running toward her, "You look awful."

"I'm alright. I just got into a fight with Garrett, that's all," she said.

"About the wedding?" asked Torah.

"Yes, it'll be fine."

"Gael," said her mother, "Darling, what's wrong?" she said putting her arms around her.

"Can I be excused from the walk? I'm not feeling well."

"Of course, I think the queen will understand," said her mother.

Gael walked up the palace stairs looking tired and worn out. Brielle had a feeling there was more than a fight going on between her and her…loving fiancé.

**

* * *

****One hour before.**

"Garrett, I really do need to go," said Gael.

He didn't say anything. He was to busy kissing her neck. His hands were placed tightly on her waist prohibiting movement.

"Make love to me," he whispered.

Gael's head snapped up and she pushed his face away.

"You know I won't," she said harshly, "And if you ask again, I'll call this wedding off."

Garrett looked at her and laughed.

"Are you afraid of me and what I might do to you?"

"I don't want to lose my dignity," she said pushing him off of her, "You're going too far this time."

"Gael, sweet Gael," he said soothingly, "I'm just impatient. I'm sorry. I can't help myself."

"Yes you can," said Gael not buying into his pathetic excuse.

She finally managed to get out, but then Garrett grabbed her by her wrist.

"Let go!" she said.

"I'm getting tired of you and your little high and mighty ways," he said, "You're nothing more than a little sailor's daughter from the Lone Islands.

Just because the King gave your father a title, doesn't make your family nobility. I can make you nobility."

"I don't want nobility, I want you to love me," she said.

"I do love you," Garrett said.

"Not in the way I deserved to be loved," Gael said as tears trailed down her face. Garrett had let her wrist go and she turned and left.

"You need to watch how you treat her, Garrett."

Garrett turned around and saw several of his friends come out from behind the garden wall where he and Gael had been.

"This was supposed to be private, Amick."

The boys laughed, even Garrett.

"In all honesty though, you need to be careful with Gael," said Camden.

"Why?" said Garrett

"Remember, Gael is the only child of her parents, the especial pet of the king and queen, and the darling of Cair Paravel. One sob story like this to her father could destroy you," Amick said.

Garrett laughed, "I'm not afraid of her father."

"You should be afraid of the king. Her father is one of his closest advisors…and friend."

That stopped Garrett. Like most cowards, he was afraid of the higher reigning presence of King Caspian.

The King was not kind to men who mistreated women. A year ago a man was accused of raping his own daughter and the sentence was immediate death, by the king's own hands. Anything less than rape was prison, the whipping post, or banishment.

"You're right," said Garrett, "Like you said Gael is the especial pet of the king and queen."

"She has them both wrapped around her finger," said Camden, "You can marry Gael, Garrett, but if you want a woman for fun, choose one of little to no importance. Someone no one would care to listen to."

"Alright," Garrett said, "I've already deflowered one girl and I know she won't open her mouth. She has no one to go to. I might have someone else in mind now."

Amick and Camden both smiled, "Are you going to tell us?"


	13. Finding the Past

**Previously**

Gael walked up the palace stairs looking tired and worn out. Brielle had a feeling there was more than a fight going on between Gael and her…loving fiancé.

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten. Finding the Past**

The Narnian summer had begun and so had the heat, quite suddenly and unexpectedly.

Brielle had never felt so much heat before in her life. She liked it though. She would always prefer the warm sun of Narnia to the cold clouds of Ettinsmore.

The best part for her was morning time. She loved seeing the sun first thing and being able to feel its immediate warmth on her face.

The ladies maid's wardrobe had been switched out and now they wore looser, lighter dresses in summer colors of light blue, pale green, soft lavender, and yellow. Suncloud joked they all looked like a garden of flowers when they walked together.

"It's his way of saying you all look pretty," Ironhoof said as Torah was about to open her mouth to protest.

One day in mid-July the ladies maids were in defense classes. Brielle now had her own sword, knives, crossbow and arrows. She was getting better. Her horseback riding was improving, she could now aim and shoot a crossbow rather well, and her sword work was looking promising.

"I'm surprised at how much you've learned in only a month," said Glenstorm.

"Thank you," she said, "I never thought I would get this far either."

When classes were over, Torah and Chassell decided to have an archery contest. Brielle, Gael, and Meava all leaned back against the fence in the archers range to watch the two girls go at it. All knowing full well that Torah would win.

"Are you really that blind?" said Torah as Chassell completely missed the target and hit a tree instead.

"Wow, are you really that full of yourself?" Chassell shot back.

"Torah may end up winning this contest, but if it ends up being a war of the words, then my money is on Chassell," Ironhoof whispered to Brielle.

She giggled as she continued to watch the girls.

"Oh great, the last thing we need," moaned Torah looking behind all of them.

They all turned to see a group of young courtiers in their late teens and early twenties walking down to the defense grounds. Gael's fiancé Garrett was in the front.

"What do they want?" said Chassell

"Why don't you like having them here?" Brielle asked.

"They're just…annoying," said Meava.

"They're more or less jealous of us, because we have such a close relationship with the King and Queen," Torah said.

"And most of them really haven't accepted the true Narnians like the centaurs and the dwarves," put in Gael.

Brielle looked at her with surprise.

"Noticed she said, most," said Torah, "Not all. Eadric for example.

Eadric was Lord Drinian's youngest son. He was quiet and reserved like his father, and was also kind and generous. The ladies maids all liked him, and every time Brielle saw him she couldn't help but enjoy his company too.

"Eadric is nothing like any of them," said Meava sweetly.

"That's probably what makes him a true Narnian," said Suncloud.

"Hey, you didn't have to stop for us," said Garrett when they reached the archers range, "That's why we came down here."

The other boys and girls crowded into the small range. The girls gave the ladies maids their usual petty glances, but ogled and giggle over the centaurs.

Brielle couldn't help but laugh at the way they delicately stepped over the ground in their little slippers as if they were looking for some dangerous creature.

"Sorry, this was a private show," said Chassell.

"That's cute," he said.

"You're just saying that because you're too afraid to challenge them knowing in the end they'll win," said Eadric.

Garrett glared at him.

"Finally, some common sense from a court member," said Ironhoof. The other centaurs laugh.

"Alright, alright," said Glenstorm, "You all need to get out," he said to the courtiers. You know you're not allowed down here. Not during training."

"Because one of you might end up dead…accidentally of course," said Meava.

"Ohh, brave words coming from such a _little _girl," said Tira, a bratty, self absorbed, nobleman's daughter who was the ringleader of the 'Pretty Party' as Liliandil secretly called them behind their backs.

Meava dropped her sword and started to make a lunge at her when Glenstorm caught her by her waist.

"That is enough," he said trying to keep his voice in control. "With the exception of Eadric I want you all out. Now.

"Alright, fine," they all groaned, "Why does Eadric get to stay?"

"Because we like him more than you," said Suncloud.

They all turned and walked out of the archer's range. Eadric did stay, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Gael and Garrett, who seemed to be persuading her to come with him.

"I cannot stand him sometimes," he said as he sat on top of the fence next to Brielle.

"Who, Garrett?" asked Brielle, "Why?"

"He just like all the rest of them, he thinks he own the place; and Gael."

"You like her, don't you?" said Brielle.

Eadric smiled, "She and I have been friends since she came here to Narnia. I've never know anyone kinder or sweeter. Garrett will ruin her."

"Are you saying this for Gael's sake or because you're jealous?" asked Brielle.

"Maybe both," he admitted, "It's just Garrett…there always seems to be some ulterior motive to him. Do you understand?"

"I think so," said Brielle, "If you believe this about him, then why don't you tell Gael?"

"She'll just think I'm being jealous and maybe I see him that way because I am, but still how many people like Gael are out there in the world? She deserves so much better. I'm not saying she deserves me, but anybody but Garrett will do."

Brielle pondered on what he said.

_Eadric loves her. And he does deserve her and she deserves him. How could someone as wise as Gael not see that?_

* * *

A few weeks later, the ladies maids were all having lunch outside when Gael, who had been unusually quiet that day, said she needed to speak to the King.

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Meava.

"Uhmm, just some issues I've been trying to deal with."

That had Brielle remembering her conversation with her a couple a months ago

_Private personal issues you've been trying to handle on your own? It's gotten that bad?_

"Are you alright?" Torah asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No…well yes, stay together," Gael said.

"What?" Chassell said.

"Just do it, alright," pleaded Gael, "I really have to talk to Caspian." She left without another word.

"I'll bet it has something to do with Garrett," said Torah.

"I know," said Meava, "Supposedly they were up last night fighting again. That's all they ever seem to do anymore."

"Whatever it is," said Chassell getting up, "It's none of our business, I have to go too."

"Gael just said-" began Meava.

"I know what Gael said, I won't be long alright," Chassell said as she left.

"What is going on?" asked Torah.

"I don't know," Brielle said, "Although, unless the King or Queen need us, I think it's best we stay in our room."

When their lunch was done, Brielle, Torah, and Meava were all walking back up to their room. Brielle was trying to tighten a bracelet that Liliandil had given to her, when she tripped and let go of the bracelet sending it sliding underneath a door.

"Oh great," she groaned. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Wonderful," she said, "I really liked that bracelet. Why is that door locked?" She took a clip out of her hair and bent down in front of the key hole.

Torah and Meava both exchanged glances.

"It's…its Dr. Cornelius's study," said Meava, "He was King Caspian's old tutor and he died last year."

"The King took it really hard," Torah said, "Dr. Cornelius was the only father he had and when he died, the King took all of his books and personal belongings and locked them up in his study."

Brielle stopped moving her hairclip for a second.

_He loses his father figure and thinks he can get over it by locking all of his memories up in a dark dusty room? _

_He always seemed alright. How much is really going on underneath the confidence he exudes?_

"Well," said Brielle after a while, "I hope his spirit won't mind if we look for a lost gift."

The girls stared into the dark room for a second and then Brielle went down the stairs followed by the other. Using the light from outside, Brielle found a candle and some matches. After she lit three candles and handed one to each Torah and Meava, they all started looking for her bracelet.

The room was a mess. It was mainly bookshelves covered from top to bottom with books. There were old maps and drawings on the walls and on a huge oak desk that was covered with papers. There seemed to be a couple of other rooms leading out of the one they were in.

Brielle wanted to stop and look through the books, but she had a feeling that Meava and Torah didn't want to stay in there any longer than they had to.

"Here it is," said Meava, "It was on the last step." She handed Brielle her bracelet.

"Thank you," she said, "I wonder what kind of books are in here?"

"All different kinds, I'd assume," said Torah.

Brielle went over to the desk and put her candle down. She could see old dusty books with engraved titles on them. One particular title caught her eye.

_Narnia: The Golden Age by Dr. Cornelius._

She picked it up and started to flip through it. It had beautiful drawings of forest and fauns, and mountains, and waterfalls. There were also several different pictures of a lion and several other animals, but most of the pictures in the book seemed to be dedicated to four young kings and queens.

"Are those the King and Queens of Old?" asked Brielle as she studies the fine features drawings with what little light she had.

"Yes," said Torah, "I practically know that book by heart. Dr. Cornelius always read to us. He taught most of us as well. After he died, Queen Liliandil took over teaching."

Brielle would have liked to have read, but she didn't think that Caspian would allow her to take it out of the room.

"Well, we have my bracelet, let's go."

When she put the book down it had slipped and sent several papers flying off the desk. When they were picking the papers up, Brielle came across one that had _Princess Kamil Corletti _written on top of it.

"Mamma," she said in a rushed whisper.

"What?" said Torah.

"My mother's name," Brielle said picking the paper up and holding it to the light.

_Princess Kamil Corletti has therefore relinquished her title as Princess of Narnia and has chosen to live under the name Kamil Glozelle. As of her marriage to General Davien Glozelle, on December fourteenth, the year of 2297._

_-signed Dr. Cornelius _

Brielle couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. What she held in her hands was more beautiful and precious than any gem or jewel. What she had just learned from those few sentences had been the beginning answer to a lifetime of questions.

"Glozelle. My father's name is Davien Glozelle," she said as she felt her eyes become wet.

"You never knew your father?" asked Torah after a second.

Brielle shook her head.

"You have no idea how important this is to me," she said as she folded the paper up carefully.

It says Glozelle?" asked Meava in almost a whisper.

"Yes," said Brielle. My father, for the first time in my life I know my father's name. So, I'm not Brielle Corletti, I'm Brielle Glozelle.

Torah came over and wrapped her arm around Brielle's shoulders.

"This is the beginning to finding out who you are, isn't it?"

Brielle nodded.

"How did you all get in here?" came a sudden voice that frightened all three of them.

They looked up and saw King Caspian standing in the doorway.


	14. Dreams and Desires

**Previously**

"How did you all get in here?" came a sudden voice that frightened all three of them.

They looked up and saw King Caspian standing in the doorway.

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven. Dreams and Desires**

Brielle couldn't breathe or move.

_This is bad._

Torah and Meava went stark white.

"I'm waiting for an answer," said Caspian sounding impatient. He didn't look happy as he walked down the stairs and stared directly at the girls from across the desk.

"It's my fault," said Brielle suddenly getting up from the chair.

"I guessed as much," Caspian said, "Why is that whenever you girls are in trouble you are almost _always_ at the center of it?"

"I have been asking myself that question for fifteen years," Brielle answered honestly.

She honestly thought she saw Caspian almost smile. Then again it was very dark in the room.

"So," he said, "since this is clearly _your _fault, can you explain _how _you got here and for what reason? Oh, and where is Chassell?"

"Well," Brielle began, "We were all eating lunch and Gael said she needed to talk to you, and as soon as she left, Chassell up and left. Then the rest of us were heading up to our room when my bracelet fell off and slid under the door. So I picked the lock with my hairclip to find the bracelet."

"Did you find it?" asked Caspian

"Yes," said Brielle showing him the bracelet as proof.

"Well then if you found it, why were you all sitting at this desk reading?"

Brielle couldn't say anything. She was really in it now and any hope of asking Caspian about her family was beginning to die.

"Brielle found out something very important about her family," said Torah.

"Yes," put in Meava, "And I think…that breaking into your professor's office is a small price to pay…if it meant that Brielle could find out about her mother's marriage and her father's name."

Silence.

In the small amount of time Brielle had known Meava, she had never known her to stand up to a higher authority like that.

"Well, Meava," said Caspian looking at the smaller girl, "I've always known you to be an honest person especially when it comes to your friends, so I guess you're right."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"So can we go?" asked Torah.

"Yes, go ahead," said Caspian.

"Thank you," said Meava as she and Torah practically ran out of the room.

"Everybody but you," Caspian said stopping Brielle from leaving.

"Now what?" she asked.

"What's this information you found out about your family?"

Brielle went over to the desk and reluctantly handed him the piece of paper.

"Did you know he was my father?" she asked while he read it.

He folded up the piece of paper.

"Yes," he said handing it back to her.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked," he said.

"I wanted to. I've always wanted to know who my father was. Even if it just meant knowing his name."

"General Glozelle was a good man," said Caspian leaning back on the desk, "He taught me many lessons in the use warfare. I owe a lot to him.

Brielle smiled and sat down next to him.

_He was a well respected man. How fortunate am I!_

"What happened? Did he die in that battle that killed Torah and Chassell's fathers'?" she hesitantly asked.

"No, he almost did though. He's….it's complicated. He's in a very far away place."

"I don't understand. How is that complicated?"

"He's in another world; a world outside of Narnia. Only Aslan can take you there."

"Aslan," Brielle said flatly, "So he takes my father, and probably my mother as well."

"You don't believe in him," Caspian said.

Brielle thought for a second.

"It's not that I don't believe in him, it's just the fact that he has anything to do with me or my life, I've got a problem with."

"Look what he has done for you now," said Caspian, "You're one life away from the throne of Narnia."

"A very important life away," said Brielle.

Caspian looked at her. His brown eyes were so soft they melted her heart. Brielle hoped he didn't hear how loud her heart was beating.

He was so close to her. She could feel herself shaking all over.

Brielle just now noticed that Torah or Meava had closed the door on the way out. They were alone in a dark room.

The light of the three candles flicked across his face making him more handsome than ever (if that was even possible.)

Brielle had been with men before, but with Caspian it was different.

She felt like her heart, her mind, and her body were all coming to together in one massive rush of excitement and never had she felt like this with any other man.

To be wrapped in his arms, to be kissed tenderly by him. She would allow him to do whatever he wanted to her.

And now she was so close to him. She could so easily lean into him and press her lips to his.

Would he accept her kiss? Allow a few minutes of lustful privacy in a dark room?

_No. He's a better man than that. _

Why was she so in love with him?

Because he was handsome?

Because he was powerful?

Because he was kind?

Because he held her life in his hands?

Why couldn't she be in love with him?

He was her cousin.

He was married.

He wasn't meant for her.

_Liliandil_

She had been nothing but good to her and what had Brielle done in return?

Long after her husband; wanting him to desire her when she knew full well he wouldn't.

How could Caspian want a worthless wildflower like her over his beautiful white rose wife?

Liliandil had tried to become her friend. She had given her a chance when somebody else would have thrown her back into the streets.

Her kindness and generosity had melted Brielle's heart and given her a reason to go on.

She wasn't Jadellias. She was an angel. Perfect, beautiful, and wonderful.

An unlikely miracle in her life.

Brielle looked at her bracelet. Why was it so important to her?

Because Liliandil had given it to her.

_It had been a gift. Something I've never had._

Why had she wanted to become a ladies maid?

Because she wanted to be a part of something.

_I wanted to be like them; and they are just like her._

And there it was, right in front of her.

_I wanted to be just like Liliandil._

Was a lustful second with the King worth ruining an eternity of friendship with the Queen?

Brielle weighed her options.

_Lust_

_Prostitute_

_Disgrace_

or

_Friendship_

_Ladies maid_

_Dignity_

Were her desires and her dreams really that different?

She desired Caspian, but dreamed of being like Liliandil.

_Caspian_

_Liliandil_

_Caspian_

_Liliandil…_

"I had better get back to my room," she said.

And she got up and left without looking back.

* * *

Caspian watched her run out and slam the door behind her.

He bent his head back, looking up to the ceiling and let out a long heavy breath.

He had known. He had known all along what Brielle felt for him.

It was only too obvious. It was only too dangerous.

Brielle didn't know, but she had just been tested by Caspian.

Would she give into her desires or continue to pursue her dreams of dignity and grace?

Brielle didn't know that she had just passed her test.

If she had failed, then it would be more painful and heart breaking than she could ever imagined.

"_Thank you, Aslan,"_ he thought, _"She so much stronger than she thinks. Help me and Liliandil to reach deeper inside of her and find the unknown love and the unseen grace that has been almost depleted from her soul. _

_Help her to know that she has more worth than she has been raised to believe. Help her to see all that you have created her to be."_

* * *

Brielle pulled her legs up to her face and began to cry.

She was alone in an empty hallway. She hoped no one heard her.

Tears trailed down her face. She felt so cold and almost sick.

Her choice had been made and she wouldn't yield from it.

Yet, it had been a painful choice. She believed that Caspian was the only man she could love. The only man she could care for.

And if she could not have him, she would have no one.

Brielle tried to get control of herself.

_I have to get back to the room._

She tried to stand up, but almost fell.

"Careful," said someone from behind.

Brielle felt someone's arms wrap around her waist.

She turned around and came face-to-face with Garrett.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice full of sympathy.

"Yes…well no not really," she answered honestly.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, I'm fine. I need to get to my room."

"Wait," said Garrett, "You look ill. Why don't you take a walk with me outside? It's perfectly fine out there and some sunshine might do you some good."

"All right," said Brielle.

Garrett smiled at her.

"I thought you would agree," he said.

* * *

Gael was walking through the hallways. Her mind wasn't really focused on where she was going, but more on what had just transpired with the King less than twenty minutes ago.

**Caspian's office**

"Come in," said Caspian when he heard Gael knock on the door.

She timidly walked in hoping that he wasn't too busy or he wasn't in a meeting.

He wasn't doing either. He was at his desk reading a book.

"Gael," he said looking up from his reading when she walked in, "Come in. Sit down."

He got up and pulled a chair to close to his desk.

"Thank you," said Gael sitting down.

"What can I do for you?" he asked ever so kindly.

Caspian adored Gael. Ever since he first met her as the little nine year old stowaway on the Dawn Treader, eight years ago.

She had grown so fast since then; from a slightly chubby, timid little girl to a tall, beautiful, confident young woman.

And yet now when he looked into her brilliant blue eyes, he didn't see her usual confidence, but the timid frightened look she had when she first met him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Caspian," she began, but she stopped. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

He took one of her little hands and held it in his warm one.

She took a deep breath and then said "Caspian…I don't want to marry Garrett!"

"Why?" he asked so confused, "What's wrong? Has he hurt you?"

"No…well, he has tried to get me to do…improper things with him, but I always got him to stop."

"And you told no one?"

"I was afraid to tell my father; afraid of what he might do. I didn't know who else to go to. I was going to tell the Queen, but I just…I felt so much safer telling you."

Finally Gael could hold it in no longer. She buried her hands in her face and started to cry.

Caspian pulled her close to him and held her. There was no wrong in that. He saw Gael as an innocent little sister.

And she had come to him not as her King, but as the older brother she knew would always care for her and protect her.

"Gael," he said softly, "Gael, you don't have to marry him. No one is forcing you. Better for you to make this decision now, than to marry him and live a lifetime of misery. I'm glad you've come to me. This now is confirmation of what Eadric has told me about Garrett."

Gael looked up at him, her eyes red with crying.

"Eadric?"

"Yes," Caspian said, "Eadric feels that Garrett is not as loyal to you as he is making you and others around him think. Eadric also thinks that Garrett may have…attacked one the other ladies maids.

Gael thought she was going to be sick.

"Who?" she asked, in barely a whisper.

Caspian didn't answer at first.

Then slowly he said, "Chassell."

"No, no, no, no," said Gael beginning to cry again

There's really no confirmation, only speculation. Eadric overheard Garrett bragging about it a couple of weeks ago to his friends, but Garrett brags about everything. Eadric thought he would tell me anyway."

"This is all my fault," said Gael, "I knew his character and did nothing. And now Chassell…she finds it so hard to trust people. She hides her pain so well."

"Gael," said Caspian, "Gael, look at me."

She looked at him through blurry eyes.

"This is not your fault. We think that Garrett may have only done it once. I have told Eadric to watch out for all of you and for Garrett."

"Eadric," said Gael, "He tried telling me about Garrett and I was a fool. I didn't listen."

"Eadric loves you," Caspian said, "He would never let anyone hurt you."

"I know," said Gael, "I hope…he doesn't hold my former decision about Garrett against me."

"He doesn't," said Caspian.

For the first time Gael smiled.

Caspian got out of his chair and helped Gael out of hers.

"Now, I want you to go to your room and I want you to stay there. Hopefully the other ladies maids will be there as well."

"I told them to all stay together," Gael said wiping her eyes.

"Good," Caspian said.

As Gael was about to turn to leave, she turned back and wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck. He held her back tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You are very brave, Gael," he whispered back, "Very brave."

* * *

Now as Gael looked out the window she felt some sense of relief. All she wanted to do was find Eadric and tell him how much she loved him.

Something outside caught her eye. She saw Brielle walking with someone. Suddenly her heart started to pound in her chest.

She was with Garrett.

She ran out of the hallway. She had to get to Brielle.

She was running so fast that she ran right into someone.

"Gael! What is it?"

She looked up and to her relief it was Eadric.

He helped her up and placed his hands gently on her arms.

"What is it?" he asked, "You're trembling."

"Brielle," she said, she breathing was so heavy that she found it hard to speak, "She's…I saw her…with Garrett."

Eadric's eyes took on a fierce angry look. A look Gael had never seen before.

Immediately Eadric took her hand and they ran to find Brielle and save her from Garrett's destruction.


	15. The Rose and The Wildflower

**Previously**

"Brielle," she [Gael] said, she was breathing was so heavy she found it hard to speak, "She's…I saw her…with Garrett."

Eadric's eyes took on a fierce angry look. A look Gael had never seen before.

Immediately Eadric took her hand and they ran to find Brielle and save her from Garrett's destruction.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve. The Rose and The Wildflower**

"Garrett, where are we going?" asked Brielle

She and Garrett had gone well off of the palace grounds and were heading into a forested area.

"We're just getting some privacy," Garrett said.

Brielle stopped, "Privacy…for what?" she said getting angry.

He turned and looked at her with his usual smug expression, "Why do you seem so apprehensive? I mean, after all, you are from Ettinsmoor."

Suddenly memories that Brielle had tried to forget came flooding through her mind.

* * *

"_Stay in here," Jadellias said as she led her into a large bedroom and left. It was cold and dark and the only light came from a poorly lit fireplace._

_Brielle was eleven_ _and she still felt ill from those last painful days of bleeding. She bled every month now. _

_Jadellias said it was because she was a woman. Brielle hated being a woman then._

_Then the door opened and in walked two boys who were in their late teens. _

_Brielle felt sicker. These boys were tall and handsome and yet they terrified her. _

_They both looked at her as if she was some toy in the store._

"_You're definitely not as pretty as the other girls we've seen," said one coming near her._

"_You're young, though," said the other, "We'll see what happens in the next few years."_

"_Why are you here? What are you going to do?" Brielle asked quietly. She could feel the tears beginning to build._

_The boys looked at each other and laughed._

_Then one grabbed Brielle from behind and held her arms, while the other stood in front of her and began to unbuckle his belt._

_Brielle tried to get free, but it was impossible. He was holding on too tightly and they both seemed to enjoy her struggle._

"_Should we do it on the floor or the bed?" said the one from behind_

"_First timers are always on the floor," said the one up front as he threw his belt to the ground and reached out and took her face, "In a year or so, you'll graduate to the bed."_

"_Don't do this, don't so this!" pleaded Brielle_

"_You think anyone will care what you think?" he said as began to run his hands roughly down her neck and chest._

_The one in the back began to untie her dress and pull it down over her shoulders._

"_Listen," he said to the one up front, "The last girl we did this to passed out by the time you were done with her and I had to wake her up. Save some for me this time."_

"_I'll try," said the other as he looked at Brielle's terror stricken face, "You had better be good," he whispered._

_For the next hour Brielle screamed and cried. She felt she was in a nightmare._

_The boys seemed to feed off of her pain. The more she screamed the more they hurt her._

_She screamed for her mother, screaming for her to save her._

_They laughed when she cried and begged them to stop. _

_They slammed her to the floor and held her down. Their bodies were so heavy that she couldn't breathe. _

_After they were both done with her she passed out, covered in blood and sweat._

* * *

Brielle opened her eyes.

She wasn't eleven years old, in Ettinsmore, in a cold dark room, with two teenage boys.

She was fifteen years old, in Narnia, in a forest, with the most worthless creature known to mankind.

"I'm going back to the palace," she simply said and turned to leave.

"I don't think so," said Garrett as he grabbed her from behind and slammed her against a tree.

"Let go of me!" Brielle screamed

Garrett slapped her in the face, "I won't have a Morah whore tell me what to do," he sneered as he pushed her down to the ground and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Hopefully, you'll be better than Chassell was," he said.

"What? Chassell? What are you talking about?" Brielle asked appalled

"I screwed Chassell several weeks ago. She was alright, except for crying through the whole thing. Oh, and the blood. I've never seen so much blood come out of someone before."

Brielle felt like she was going to throw up.

_Chassell! How? How could he have possibly get her alone?_

_How badly was she hurt?_

"Then again," he went on, "The best ones are always the ripest ones."

Brielle's face was hot with pain and tears trailed down her face. She knew that screaming would do her no good. They were too far out in the forest. Who would come for her anyway?

_Why, why, why?_

_I gave up an honorable man and this is how I'm rewarded? Rape by an evil one?_

_Are some lives meant for dignity why others are meant for shame?_

_Will people really care? Will they really believe the word of a former slave and prostitute from Ettinsmore over the word of a courtier?_

_Aslan, do you really care about me? Do you?_

_If you cared about me then you would save me! You don't! _

_You only save your precious Narnians and leave the rest of the world in misery!_

_You don't care because you don't exist!_

_How could I have honestly conceived the thought of you caring about me much less existing? I hate you!_

_I HATE YOU!_

_I HATE YOU!_

_I HATE YOU!_

"You had better get comfortable," whispered Garrett, "You're going to be down here for a long time."

She felt Garrett's hands slide underneath her dress. His heavy body on top of her almost cutting off her breathing.

She closed her eyes. She didn't even struggle.

_I honestly thought I could be a white rose like Liliandil. _

_No. Just a beaten down wildflower that should have died long ago._

The ground underneath her felt cold and soft. The woods were calm and still.

A perfect place to commit an act of evil.

She just waited. Like she had been taught.

"GARRETT! GET OFF OF HER, YOU BASTARD!"

Brielle opened her eyes and through her blurry vision saw two figures running toward her. She closed them again.

_It's a dream._

_No one will save you._

_No one will fight for you._

_Useless._

_Worthless._

_Pathetic._

Then Brielle felt Garrett getting pushed off of her. She felt somebody else over her. Whoever it was, was crying and saying her name.

She could hear Garrett yelling and screaming with someone. She could hear fighting.

All of this she could hear, but she refused to open her eyes.

She knew it was all a dream. She knew that Garrett was on top of her, raping her and any thought of someone actually giving a damn about her and saving her was just a dream.

It was just something that she had put in her mind to get past the pain. It would be over soon.

"Brielle," came the voice again, "Brielle, it's alright, you're safe." The voice sounded a lot like Gael.

She opened her eyes and sure enough, it was Gael standing over her, her blue eyes spilling with tears. She was gently smoothing out her hair.

"Gael," Brielle said.

"It's alright," she said, "You're safe."

"Eadric!" she screamed, "Stop! You'll kill him!"

Brielle sat up and saw Eadric pounding Garrett into a tree, his face twisted in rage and hatred.

"He deserves to die!" said Eadric as he threw his fist into the side of Garrett's head.

Much to Brielle's surprise Garrett wasn't fighting back. He was just cowering in front of Eadric (Eadric was taller than him to begin with) and doing nothing.

Gael got up and grabbed Eadric by his shoulder, "And if he dies by your hand, then what?"

Eadric stopped, but he kept one hand on Garrett's chest. Gael gently stroked his face.

"You're so much better than him. So much better," she said.

Eadric took her hand and kissed her fingers softly.

"Do you want a whack at him?" he asked.

Gael turned her eyes, now cold and steely, to Garrett who was still whimpering against the tree.

"No," she said so sweetly,

"No, I'll just let my father" she walked toward Garrett.

"and your father," she took Eadric's hand off of his chest.

"and Ironhoof, and Suncloud, and Glenstorm," she lifted his face to hers.

"and Trumpkin, and…the King take care of him."

She then grabbed him his jaw and held it firmly in her hand, "I'll be too busy telling everyone why the wedding has been cancelled."

She stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes boring into him. Telling him a thousand things that were better not say out loud. Garrett seemed to understand her completely.

"Lets get back the palace, then," said Eadric as he grabbed Garrett and held his hands behind him.

Gael helped Brielle off the ground and help brush off the dirt from her dress.

"Can you walk?" asked Eadric gently even though he was handling Garrett rather roughly.

Brielle nodded. Gael wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and slowly helped her walk out of the forest.

"Thank you," said Brielle in a harsh whisper, "For saving me."

Gael wrapped her arm around Brielle's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Why?" asked Brielle.

"I should have said something sooner. I knew…I knew what he could be capable of and yet, I said nothing. You…you…could have died. I would have been responsible for that."

"Gael," said Brielle, "The important thing is you're here now."

Gael nodded and held her tighter.

Brielle was silent for a few seconds and then said, "He…Garrett, he told me that he…attacked Chassell a few weeks ago."

Gael stopped walking and then began to fall to the ground. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Gael!" screamed Brielle.

Eadric stopped and turned around.

"Gael!" he shouted, "What's wrong?"

She looked up, her face red and raw from crying, "He raped Chassell! He raped her! You were right! He raped her!"

Then she got up and ran toward Garrett and started beating him with her fists.

"You worthless bastard!" she screamed, "How could you?" To Chassell, to Brielle! How many other girls have you hurt! HOW MANY! I hate you! I hate you! In the name of Aslan, I would kill you right now if I could!"

Finally she stopped. Eadric had done nothing to stop her. Brielle watched in utter confusion. To see the amount of anger and passion come out of Gael in such a way was unbelievable. Friendship and honor meant so much more to her than romance and wealth.

Gael's body was trembling and she was breathing heavily from her outrage. She leaned her head on Eadric's shoulder for a second. With his free hand he stroked her dark hair.

Gael wiped her face and then wrapped her arm around Brielle's shoulder again.

The sun blazed down on all of them. Brielle started feeling dizzy and Gael was beginning to move like she was trying not to fall asleep.

Then Brielle saw the most wonderful thing appear in the distance. She saw Ironhoof and Suncloud. Their long black hair trailing in the wind and their strong half horse, half man bodies running toward them.

"What's happened?" said Ironhoof as soon as he saw them.

"Garrett tried to rape Brielle and we just now found out that he raped Chassell," said Eadric.

The centaurs' glares could have burn through stone.

Suncloud grabbed Garrett roughly and held his hands behind him while Eadric gave him the whole story.

Ironhoof let Gael and Brielle ride on his back on the way back to the palace.

"Ironhoof," said Brielle before she started falling asleep against his strong back.

He turned and looked at her. His handsome face full of kindness and gentleness.

Brielle didn't say anything. She couldn't. The tears that ran down her face said it all.

* * *

When Brielle woke up, she was alone in her room. She looked over to the glass wall and saw the sun going down.

She had probably been a sleep for two maybe three hours. Where was everyone?

"Gael," she said softly, "Torah. Is anyone there?"

"Yes," came a gentle voice from the sitting room, "I'm here."

Liliandil walked out of the sitting room and sat down on the bed next to Brielle.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No," said Brielle sitting up, "I would like you to answer something for me."

Liliandil nodded.

"Does your Aslan allow things like this to happen to people?"

She looked shocked by her question.

After a few seconds she said, "Brielle, Aslan saved you today-"

Brielle interrupted, "No, Eadric and Gael saved me. Aslan almost let that bastard rape me! What kind of loving person is that?" she said as she started to cry, "Tell him to go away. I want nothing to do with him."

Liliandil looked like she was about to cry, "I can't tell a creator to leave his creation; especially when he is still in the middle of forming it."

"Aslan, created me?" Brielle said, "He creates me and then abandons me?"

"He's never abandoned you," said Liliandil, "Caspian's father was killed by his own brother, and then he almost killed Caspian. Aslan saved him.

There are times when Aslan gives and when he takes away. Your parents are gone, but you are here. He cares about you enough that he put you here with people that love you and want to help you."

"Why though?" asked Brielle, "Why did Garrett attack Chassell? What did she do wrong?"

"Aslan didn't allow Garrett to do this. Garrett did it because he's human. Because evil was inside him. We didn't see what was inside of him soon enough.

Yes, Chassell suffered and so have you. That doesn't mean Aslan has abandoned you. Chassell believes Aslan no matter what has been done to her."

Brielle couldn't say anymore. She started to cry. She felt Liliandil's hand reach out and gently stroke her hair.

"I can never be like you," she said through her tears.

"What?" asked Liliandil.

"I want to be like you so much. You're so beautiful and gracious and kind. Everyone loves you. I want to be like that so much."

Liliandil took Brielle in her arms and held her close.

"I'm so sorry," said Brielle.

"For what?"

"I was jealous of you. I…was in love with your husband. He's the first man that has ever been kind to me. I wanted him so much. I wanted to be held by him. I wanted…so many things from him."

"Brielle," said Liliandil as she pulled her face up and brushed her hair out of the way.

"It's alright. It's understandable why you would feel the way you feel about him."

"And it's understandable why he loves you so much, why everyone loves you," said Brielle, "You're a perfect white rose. That's how I've always seen you. No dark past, no filthiness, nothing. Me? A worthless wildflower. Trampled and beaten down."

"Brielle," said Liliandil, "Even roses can bruise and wilt. I'm not perfect, believe me. I have my imperfections. Have you ever seen a real wildflower?"

Brielle nodded.

"They're beautiful and simple. Roses need constant attention and care, but wildflowers can bloom anywhere. They are strong and can withstand the harshest of wind and rain, and whatever disaster that befalls them. They can also grow again. One flower dies and its seed is renewed in the soil. The new flower that springs from it will be more beautiful and strong than the one before.

It had been put to her so simpy and lovingly and she was right. Brielle had been beaten down and everytime she got up she became stronger and better.

Brielle leaned her head on Lilandil's shoulder and cried, letting her pain and anguish and fear spill out of her body.

Liliandil simply stroked her hair like she did with one of the children when they got hurt. It felt soothing and comforting.

"I'm such a mess right now," said Brielle after awhile, "I've always been so alone. I don't know who to trust. Not since my mother left."

"Well," said Liliandil, "I know I cannot replace your mother, no one can. If you let me, though, I can be your friend and you can trust me as your friend."

_I already do trust you as a friend._

_You and Gael, and Torah, Meava, Chassell…_

The sky had grown dark and Brielle looked outside the glass window. She knew that tomorrow and the days that followed were going to be long and hard. Yet, she also knew she would no longer have to do it alone.


	16. Memories: The Forgotten Voice

_Memories: __The Forgotten Voice_

"_Brielle"_

_The voice was kind and soft._

_It was familiar too._

"_Brielle, wake up."_

_She felt a warm hand on her forehead. She could feel the cold floor underneath her bare skin._

_Even in her dazed and confused state she knew she wasn't wearing anything. Although, some manner of clothing was on top of her._

"_Brielle, please…" _

_The voice sounded desperate this time._

_Her body was in so much pain. From her head down to her legs and feet. _

_Her center area throbbed and ached. She could feel the dry blood between her legs._

_She remembered the two boys. She could hear their laughing; she could still feel their bodies on top of her, inside of her. _

_Tearing, ripping, destroying, defiling. _

"_Stop," she moaned, "Stop."_

"_It's alright, it's just me," came the gentle voice again._

_She opened her eyes. They hurt so badly._

_She could see light coming through the room._

_It was morning now._

_She had survived…again._

_She had bled and screamed and begged for mercy…again._

_Brielle felt the hand gently stroking her hair._

_The movements so soft and tender._

_She reached up and took the hand._

_It was warm and strong; it was a boy's hand._

_Her back was turned to him._

_Slowly she sat up and held the clothes that had been thrown on top of her close to her chest._

_She turned cautiously and faced him._

_Her heart filled with relief when she realized who it was."_

"_Oh," she said as she started to cry, "I'm so glad you're here."_


	17. A Life Without Fear

**Previously**

The sky had grown dark and Brielle looked outside the glass window.

She knew that tomorrow and the days that followed were going to be long and hard.

Yet, she knew she would no longer have to do it alone.

**

* * *

****Chapter Thirteen. A Life Without Fear**

When Brielle woke up, she could see faint sunlight coming in through the partially covered windowed wall.

She closed her eyes again and tried to remember her dream.

It wasn't a dream, though. It was a forgotten memory.

_Danik. Kind, loving, strong, Danik._

_How could I forget you and what you did for me?_

She tried to remember what happened.

* * *

"_Brielle," said Danik in a choked voice, "What…what…did they do to you?"_

_He reached out and touched her hair._

_She couldn't say anything; she was too ashamed._

_Danik got up and grabbed a blanket that was on the bed. He knelt down and gently wrapped it around Brielle's shoulders._

"_If Jadellias sees you here," she said._

"_I don't give a damn what Jadellias might do," said Danik bitterly, "That bitch deserves to burn for eternity."_

"_Talking like that will only get you killed," said Brielle, "And I don't want you to get killed."_

_She finally looked up at him. He was so handsome. _

_He had thick black hair and large black eyes that were set into a perfectly proportioned face. A face that artists would kill to paint._

_His usual maddening boyish smile that made her and the other servant girls blush and giggle when directed toward them was replaced with a cold almost hateful expression._

_Yet his eyes held tenderness and compassion._

_Danik placed his hands gently on her arms._

"_Brielle, I promise you, I won't do anything to get you or me or anyone else killed, but I can't just stand by and let Jadellias hurt you."_

"_Well, you're just going to have to," said Brielle, "I chose this. It was my decision."_

"_She's using you," said Danik._

_He was right and she knew it._

_She had no way out though. She was trapped. She was a slave by her own admission._

"_One day," said Danik, "I promise we'll escape. You, me, my family. All of us."_

_He reached out and took her hand._

"_One day," said Brielle as she held it tightly._

* * *

She opened her eyes again. The sun had come up completely now. The room was beginning to fill with light.

All of the other beds were empty; except one.

She sat up to see who it was.

It was Chassell. She was sitting up with her legs to her chin and her beautiful face directed toward the windowed wall.

Her long dark brown hair hung down around her shoulders. Brielle could see her face was red as if she was crying.

"Chassell," she said quietly.

She turned from the window and looked over at her. She was crying. Her face was white and she looked terrified.

Brielle couldn't say anything. She and Chassell had always been tense with one another. Chassell had never accepted her as quickly as the other ones did.

They had walked straight parallel lines with one another. Heading the same direction, but distanced and never touching.

Chassell got off her bed and shyly walked toward Brielle's bed.

She seemed apprehensive and unsure of what to do.

Finally she said, "Brielle, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Chass, it's not your fault," Brielle said.

"Yes it is," said Chassell, "I knew what he was and what he was capable of, and I didn't think he would do it to anyone else…but."

"Sit down," said Brielle as she moved her legs to make room.

She sat down and wiped her face. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked so worn out and defeated.

"Where is everybody?" said Brielle.

"Gael is with her parents and Meava and Torah were gone when I woke up."

"How did they take the news?"

"I don't know," said Chassell, "Liliandil told them personally."

After a second Brielle asked, "Is there any reason why Garrett did this to you?"

"I'm not sure," said Chassell, "Maybe it was because of my father."

"What does your father have to do with it?"

"He…was a traitor," Chassell said in a tight voice, "Lord Tomel Sopespian. He killed King Miraz, the King before Caspian, and then procede to rage war on Caspian. People who were there said he was killed by the water god called on by Aslan himself."

Chassell stopped for a second and then went on.

"I was six when he died. My mother had abandoned us when I was baby and so he was the only person I had. Traitor to the crown or not…he was a good father. He loved…he loved me. And I loved him."

Chassell put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. Hard and painful. She ran her hands through her hair as if trying to make sense of what was going on around her.

Brielle, who was not one to offer physical affection to anyone, put her arm around her.

"You are not to be held accountable for the sins of your father," she said.

"I know," said Chassell through her tears, "but people don't forget. They see and hear only what they want to see and hear. I have no one. No parents, no family, he knew I had no one."

"That's not true," said Brielle, "You have me. You have Gael, and Meava, and Torah. You have Caspian and Liliandil. You have Glenstorm, Ironhoof, and Suncloud. You have Lord Trumpkin, and Lord Drinian, and Eadric. And also Rhince and Helaine.

You have so many people, Chassell. We, who have no family of blood, have a family bound by the crown of Narnia. A family that is held together by love and honor and respect and that is so much more important.

Yes, your father may have been a traitor to the crown, but he loved you. Miraz was cruel and unjust, maybe he wanted him gone for you. If he loved you like you think he did, maybe he just wanted a better life for you."

"That's just it," said Chassell, "I'm never going to know. Never."

"I'm never going to know if my father ever loved me," Brielle said, "And if he would have fought for me."

Chassell stopped crying and tried to get her breathing under control.

"I guess you and I are more a like then I thought," she said, "At least that's what Garrett thought."

"The difference between you and me," said Brielle "Is that you were a virgin, I'm not. I was raped by two teenage boys when I was eleven years old and after that men just used me for their own private gain."

Chassell stared at her with a completely expressionless face.

"I was a prostitute. I chose that life. My mistress promised me my heart's desire and I was a fool to believe her. I spent three years as a slave to men and their desires. No one could save me. No one."

There was silence after that. Whether it was a few minutes or a whole hour, it didn't matter. Their confessions hung in the air; still loud in their minds.

Finally Brielle said, "Although…there was someone who was always there after the damage was done."

"Who?" asked Chassell.

"Danik," said Brielle. Saying his name felt so wonderful. She had never forgotten him, but she had tried so hard to push out the memories of her former life that she pushed out the few good ones as well. And Danik was a good one.

"He was my foster brother, the oldest one in the family. I had known him since I was four. He always took care of me, but then he took care of everyone. He was two years older than me.

After men were done with me, he would sneak up into the rooms and help me back downstairs to my own room. I remember how he would lay me down on my bed and wipe my forehead with a cold cloth.

Sometimes I would cry and cry and he would just hold me in his arms. He stayed by my side when I finally had the courage to fall asleep and was always there when I woke up."

"He sounds wonderful," said Chassell, "What happened?"

"We escaped from Ettinsmore when I was fourteen, he was sixteen at the time, and the family and I had to separate. Before I left them, he said he would try and find me."

"_I promise, Brielle, I will come back for you. No matter what happens, I will find you."_

"I don't know where he is now. If he's dead; if his family is dead. Like you, I'm never going to know."

Brielle opened up the drawer on her bedside table and took out an old book that had once belonged to Sollel. She opened it up to the middle where a piece of folded paper was. She took it out and handed it to Chassell.

"This is Danik," she said simply.

Chassell opened in up and her eyes went wide for a moment. It was a drawing of Danik that one of the servants had done. It was so perfect. Every fine feature, the shape of his large eyes, the wavy dark hair, the warm kind smile that made everyone around him feel that there was a hope.

"How could you have left someone as beautiful as that?" said Chassell handing the picture back to her.

Brielle actually giggled, "I don't know."

Chassell smiled too. "We had better get dressed and go down to breakfast," she said

They got off the bed and washed their tearstained faces. They actually had some fun picking out their dresses. Chassell told Brielle to wear lavender and gold dress and Brielle in return told her to wear a sky blue and silver dress.

Chassell did Brielle's hair and she did it so tenderly. When she accidentally pulled too hard with the brush she would immediately apologize. Brielle would laugh and tell her it didn't hurt.

Chassell wrapped two small braids around Brielle's head and then put several pearl pins in. It looked simple and lovely.

When Chassell was done with her own hair, they both left the room and went down to breakfast.

"Chass," asked Brielle, "Why have you always been so cold and cynical toward me?"

"I didn't like the idea of someone else possibly taking Gael's place," she answered honestly; "I didn't want someone new coming in and changing what we already had. I'm so sorry about the way I've treated you."

"That's alright," said Brielle. They didn't say anything after that, but Brielle knew that things were going to be different between from then on.

* * *

When they got down to the dining hall they were surprised to see that only Liliandil, Helaine, Gael with her head resting on her mother's shoulder, Torah, and Meava were the only ones down there. All the men were gone. They had food in front of them, but it didn't look like it had been touched.

When Torah and Meava saw them walk in, they immediately jumped up from their chairs and ran over and hugged them. They both looked too shocked for words. Gael stayed where she was close to her mother. Liliandil looked tired and worn out, like she hadn't gotten any sleep.

When Brielle asked where all the men where, Helaine said they were in court deciding what to do with Garrett. She also said that many of the courtiers were not happy with what was happening to Garrett. They were saying that Brielle lured him to do it and that Gael always got her way because of her closeness with the King and Queen.

"What do Garrett's parents say about this?" asked Chassell.

"They're too shocked beyond words. Rape is punishable by death, but they want proof," said Helaine, "Caspian's refusing to put you or Brielle on the stand, though. Eadric is standing as a witness and is testifying for both of you."

"Why can't we be put on the stand?" asked Brielle.

"You don't want to stand in front of the court," said Helaine, "It's like a lion's den in there. You are fortunate when a man says he will testify in your place."

_If Eadric is testifying then Garrett doesn't have a chance._

* * *

Liliandil had given the girls the day off from work, but she told them to stay together and stay close to the palace.

Instead of trying to skate around yesterday's disasters, Brielle and Chassell were able to speak freely about what had happened. They also talked about their conversation that morning. Torah and Meava were shocked when they found out about Brielle's past. For Brielle it wasn't painful anymore, it was relieving.

They were all walking through the gardens when they came across some of the young courtiers who clearly seemed upset.

"Of all the insidious things," said Tira walking straight up to Brielle when she saw her, "You, an Ettinsmorian whore, accusing Garrett, the son of a great Telematine Lord, of rape. It's almost as ridiculous as a princess who gives up her lineage to marry a worthless coward who couldn't even take care of her and their probably bastard child."

Brielle was enraged. How dare that little bitch talk about her parents like that? And she hadn't said anything about Garrett raping her.

"What bothers you more, Tira?" she said, "Is that your golden boy has been brought down from his pedestal or that he tried to screw me instead of you?"

Tira's face went white and then completely red. She raised her hand as if to smack Brielle, but Brielle grabbed her hand, spun her around and pushed her down to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" screamed Tira when the other courtiers ran over to help her up.

"Don't you ever try to hit a ladies maid ever again!" shouted Meava. She would have run over and hit her, if Gael wasn't holding her back.

"Ladies maid?" scoffed Camden, "She's a whore!"

"And that makes her any different from the women who spend time with?" Torah said.

The courtiers started shouting even louder. The ladies maids tried to get away, but there were more courtiers then them. They were trapped.

"STOP!"

There was immediate silence. They all turned and saw Trumpkin and Eadric.

"You courtiers had better leave these women alone or every single one of you will be in prison with Garrett, which is where you all belong," said Trumpkin.

"Everyone, but you two," said Eadric grabbing both Amick and Camden by the arms.

"Us?" said Camden, "What did we do?"

"Listening and laughing while Garrett described in great detail how he raped Chassell and also agreeing to cover for him if he got caught raping Brielle? Well, that's just as much of a crime as the act itself."

"Them too!" screeched Tira, "This is unbelievable!"

"Little girl," said Trumpkin, "You had better get a move on right now or your head is going to be on the chopping block!"

She and the other courtiers all stalked off. Eadric dragged Camden and Amick by the arms back into the palace.

"Are you all alright?" said Trumpkin kindly when they were alone.

"Yes, thank you," said Gael. All the other girls said their thanks as well.

"Trumpkin," asked Meava, "Is there any news on what's going to happen to Garrett?"

"Eadric gave a very convincing testimony and the council agreed with him. So, as of right now Garrett is in the prison awaiting his execution."

"Execution?" said Brielle. She never thought that she would be the cause of someone's death, even someone like Garrett.

"Rape or attempted rape is punishable by death. The King does not deal kindly with those who harm women," Trumpkin said.

Brielle nodded her head, but she felt sick inside.

"Listen," said Trumpkin, "A wrong has been committed not once, but twice. He has lied and manipulated the entire court. I sometimes don't like it anymore than you do, but every crime has its consequence.

He took Chassell's innocence and dignity. He almost took yours. Now his life and all that he had in it will be taken."

"I see," said Brielle.

"You all had better get inside," said Trumpkin.

They all listened to him and went in.

"Do you feel responsible for Garrett's death sentence?" Brielle asked Chassell.

"No, Garrett is responsible for his own death," Chassell replied, "Anyways, I want to live a life without fear."

_Don't we all._

* * *

The next evening, Garrett was taken out to Aslan's How where he was executed. Caspian, Rhince, Drinian, Trumpkin, Eadric, Glenstorm, Ironhoof, Suncloud and several other loyal council members and guards were there.

His head had been cut off by Rhince. He had asked to do it. His daughter had been victimized and her friends defiled.

Garrett's body and his head were put in a bag and had rocks tied to it. He was then thrown into the sea.

The sun was going down when Brielle and Gael saw Caspian, the council members, and the centaur guards coming toward the palace. They had left with Garrett and had come back with only a bloody sword in Rhince's hand.

Gael gasped when she saw her father holding it. She understood why, but she could never see her father as a murderer.

Rhince didn't say anything when he came near her. He just cupped her face with his free hand and looked deeply into her eyes. She wrapped her arm around his waist and they both walked into the palace together.

Only Caspian and Brielle remained outside.

"You understand why this had to happen," he said.

"Yes," said Brielle, "Trumpkin told me."

Caspian was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Thank you," she said, "for all you have done for me."

"Of course," said Caspian.

"You make me want to become a better person and I want to be."

"You are a better person," said Caspian, "You have changed so much in such a short amount of time. You will be a great person who will do great things."

"I don't know if I could ever be queen, but I would like to be a part of your family," Brielle said.

"You already are," said Caspian taking her small hand in his.

Brielle for the first time in her life now saw the love that Caspian had given her. He had already accepted her and had seen a grace that she had not seen in herself.

She wanted to live a life without fear. A life that brought good instead of evil, love instead of hate, redemption instead of destruction.

She looked into the setting sun over into Ettinsmore.

_I promise you, Danik, I will find you again._

**_End of Part One_**


	18. Part Two: Winter Sun

**Previously**

Brielle for the first time in her life now saw the love that Caspian had given her.

He had already accepted her and had seen a grace that she had not seen in herself.

She looked into the setting sun over into Ettinsmore.

_I promise you, Danik, I will find you again._

* * *

_**Part Two**_

**Chapter One. Winter Sun**

_**Six months later**_

Narnia's January wind blew softly across the snowy landscape. All of the country was covered in a blanket of pure white. From the top of Cair Paravel, to the beaches of the Eastern Ocean where the unfrozen water moved quietly as if it hadn't a care in the world.

The hills displayed their white tops looking like the delicious vanilla topping on a child's Christmas candy stick.

The bare trees were still for now; their deep roots imbedded in the ground and would wake in the springtime, when they would rise and dance to the sun. Until then their bare branches showcased the glistening flakes that fell and took residence upon them.

The quiet was so penetrating. All was still; all was calm on this ethereal winter afternoon.

Sitting on top of a snowy ledge next to her faithful horse, Lady Brielle Corletti Glozelle, one of five ladies maid to Her Majesty Queen Liliandil, took in the awe inspiring surroundings.

_This is the work of an artist that is not of this world._

_No flesh and blood painter could capture a sight so miraculously beautiful; a sight that stirs the senses and awakens the ever deepening soul in all of us that longs to rise and reach to the sky._

_This is truly marvelous in my eyes._

She looked to the East toward the Winter Sun. So named when the sun is covered by the foggy snowy clouds and sends it overcast light down upon the country.

Masselle, Brielle's horse, whinnied softly. Her master reached out a gloved hand and stroked her mane.

Brielle pulled her thick dark blue cloak over her shoulders. She reached down underneath her cloak to touch the delicate necklace that she had received from Queen Liliandil as Christmas present last year.

It was no ordinary piece of jewelry though. It was the Queen's Star necklace. A symbol of a white star with a blue sapphire diamond that was given to an elite group of young women who had been chosen by the Queen herself to serve, honor, and protect not just her, but one another.

When Brielle received her necklace it now symbolized her as a true ladies maid of the queen. What an honor it was too. Young girls from the kitchen servants to the highest noblemen's daughters longed to be one of the Queen's ladies maids.

The coveted positions secured these girls with wealth, rank, title, and education. Regardless of what jealous petty courtiers might seem to think.

Brielle smiled to herself. How her life had changed in almost a year. Last year she had been a runaway slave who had been caught stealing food in the palace kitchen. After that, her life had been a whirl wind of change.

_First I find out that my mother was a princess and the king is my cousin._

_Then I find out I'm heir to the throne._

King Caspian and Queen Liliandil had no children and Narnia was in need of an heir. Finding Brielle was nothing short of a miracle for the whole country.

Although, at the time Brielle had not wanted the throne, and had decided on the option of staying and working in the palace kitchen.

_From then I take a leap from a kitchen maid to a novice ladies maid._

_Then and only then did my new life begin._

Brielle had not only found friendship and belonging, but had also uncovered her foggy past.

Finally knowing the name of her father, who she now knew so much about from the King and other soldiers that she felt she almost knew him in person.

_General Davien Glozelle. Most handsome, wonderful, and courageous father._

And also her beautiful mother, Princess Kamil who had refused to conform to the rules of her tyrannical older brother who was king at the time.

When told she couldn't marry a General Glozelle, who had been considered a commoner for being in the army, she simply denied rules of protocol and married her lover in secret.

_Only she could do what people dream of._

Brielle had also found honor and loyalty. Especially when she almost lost what little dignity she had found. A failed rape attempt back in July had left her shaken, but stronger than ever.

Her friend, Chassell, who had been a victim of the same rapist, was not so fortunate.

Hurt and broken, Brielle had revealed to Chassell, and eventually to the other ladies maids, of her former life as a child prostitute.

Finally opening up her painful past had helped relieve her friend's agony and had brought the once distant companions into a tight bond of unbreakable friendship.

Now, six months later, here she was.

The once scrawny, painfully shy, girl who could never look a person in the eye, was a healthy beautiful young woman who bore the elegant loveliness of a Telemarine noblewoman.

Her long black hair fell to her waist and her deep brown eyes could penetrate and soften the hardest of souls. Now at sixteen her face was so like her mother's at the same age; beautiful, soft, and graceful. Young men and soldiers were in constant watch of her and she had often been asked about by princes and noblemen from visiting countries.

Brielle's royal blood and therefore closeness to the throne was another obvious attraction. At first she had no desire for it, but now the thought of possibly becoming queen was beginning to grow stronger and stronger in her.

She had talked to King Caspian and the other council members on issues regarding the harsh interior life of her former home in Ettinsmore. King Caspian said that her passion and desire to want to help those in the silent suffering could mark her as great Queen and powerful ruler.

During days when Brielle wasn't serving the Queen, King Caspian would not only teach her about the complex art of being a monarch, but also being a just and wise monarch. Attending court was only a small portion of her training.

Understanding of the people and their needs, and courage under fire in times of disaster and war were qualities that were severely lacking in many royals.

Faith was a constant problem as well. When she first came to Narnia, Brielle hadn't believed in Aslan. Slowly she came around, because she felt that she needed something to believe in. The more time she spent in Narnia and in the palace, the more she witnessed what happiness and compassion was held within Aslan's believers.

She was still unsure at times, but her miraculous journey in the last nine months may as well have been a testimony of Aslan's grace and mercy.

She thought constantly on it and now it seemed so much more real than it had ever been before.

_Please, reveal yourself to me. I want to know you're real. My heart is still fragile and I don't want to give in to weak hope. Please, if it is possible, work through me like you do with your believers. Whatever that work might entail._

Then at that moment the snowy fog lifted and a single ray of sunshine shone down sending glistening light all over the snow.

And in that stillness Brielle could hear.

_**Believe in me. Listen to that which I have created inside of you. Where I will dwell always.**_

Then the light faded and the snow went back to its simple powdery white.

Brielle, though, felt that she had been filled with the light of the Winter Sun. She couldn't explain it, but now her doubts were gone. Now her mind seemed clearer than ever before.

She got up and mounted her horse; its hooves silent in the snow.

All was silent, except for the sweet laughter of a young girl riding across the snow covered landscape.

What a beautiful day.


	19. What Might Have Been

**Previously**

Brielle, though, felt that she had been filled with the light of the Winter Sun.

She couldn't explain it, but now her doubts were gone. Now her mind seemed clearer than ever before.

She got up and mounted her horse; its hooves silent in the snow.

All was silent, except for the sweet laughter of a young girl riding across the snow covered landscape.

What a beautiful day.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two. What Might Have Been**

Brielle rode up to the stables where Ironhoof and several other centaurs were working.

"Isn't it a little too cold to be out riding?" he teased as Brielle got down and handed him the reigns.

"Of course not," she said, "I mean, you're out here, and me on top of a horse…almost equals a centaur."

Ironhoof and the other centaurs laughed.

Brielle gave Masselle one last stroke, then waved goodbye to Ironhoof, and walked into the stables that led into the kitchen.

The kitchen was bustling with activity when she entered. Supper was in three hours and Lessee and the other servants were running to and fro getting food prepared.

Brielle loved the kitchen and, even though she was down there almost every day, she missed working there sometimes.

She loved the sounds of people laughing and talking. The constant in and out of people, from the guards, centaurs, and whoever else might be passing through.

She loved it now more then ever when she felt the immediate heat from the fire beginning to warm her and her dress, and she saw three of her four best friends eating at the main table with Lord Drinian.

"Good gracious," cried Lessee when she saw her, "You're almost chilled to the bone!"

"I'm fine," Brielle said taking off her cloak and setting it on a stool to dry.

"Well, have some hot chocolate and cookies," Lessee said.

Brielle thanked her and sat down next to Meava.

"Lessee's right," said Torah handing her a plate of cookies, "You're practically blue."

"The cold is nothing new to me," Brielle said taking a cookie and pouring herself some hot chocolate.

"It snowed all the time in Ettinsmore, but it was never this beautiful."

"I think anything might be beautiful compared to life in Ettinsmore," Chassell said.

"Absolutely," said Brielle, "Where's Gael?"

"She's helping Eadric with some of my grandchildren," said Drinian.

"What constitutes some?" asked Brielle, "Five or six, or all…what is it now twenty?"

The girls and Drinian all laughed.

Drinian had twelve children and all of them, except Eadric who was the youngest, were married and had families. So he had quite a few grandchildren.

"Almost twenty," said Chassell, "Collette is expecting her first in June."

"I don't know if I could handle be the youngest of twelve children," Brielle said, "I mean my foster family had seven children not including me and I though that was a lot."

"I remember having seven children," Drinian said, "and that only lasted a year."

At that moment Gael and Eadric, with at least ten of Drinian's grandchildren, all between the ages of twelve and four, rush into the kitchen.

"Granspa," said four year Kaleya, the youngest of the children, running to her grandfather, "Wessa going ousiy to plays in the snow!" she squealed as Drinian pulled her onto her lap.

"That sounds like fun, pet," Drinian said tapping her nose.

"Yes, they are all going out with Ironhoof and Suncloud," Gael said sounding somewhat relieved.

"And we're going to have fun, right?" came Suncloud's voice from the front of the door where he and Ironhoof were waiting.

"Yes!" all ten of them screamed and ran toward the door.

Kaleya received one more kiss from her grandfather and slid off his knee. She ran over to Ironhoof who pulled her up in his arms and walked outside with the rest of her brother, sisters, and cousins.

Eadric and Gael both practically fell into the chairs at the table.

"You two look worn out," said Torah.

"That's a lot of kids to take care of," Eadric said taking a cookie.

"Welcome to the life of fatherhood," Drinian said.

Gael and Eadric both blushed.

"That part is still in the very distant future," said Gael.

Brielle got up to get some more cups and Eadric followed her to the cupboard.

"I need to talk to you" he said quietly so no one could hear him.

"Alright," she said, "What's wrong?"

Eadric took a deep breath, "You're old mistress might be looking for you."

Her face went white, "What do you mean?"

Eadric looked around for a second making sure no one was listening in.

Brielle looked over at the table and saw her friends and Drinian all talking and laughing.

"I was in town yesterday, and I overheard some Morah men talking about several servants that escaped two years ago from the resident they worked at. They mentioned that one of the servants had Narnian parents."

Brielle's mind was spinning, "Did they say anything else?" she asked breathless.

"They said that their mistress, Jada…Jadel…"

"Jadellias," said Brielle.

"Jadellias found several of the other servants that escaped, but what she wanted to find was the Narnian girl. They said she owed her quite a lot."

If they weren't in the kitchen, Brielle thought she would have fainted.

_Who were the other servants? _

_Was Danik one of them? His mother and his little brothers and sisters? _

_She found several of the other servants; that must mean that there are still some missing._

Instead she said, "Does Caspian know?"

"Not yet," said Eadric, "I will tell him soon. I promise. I thought it would be best to tell you…and I'm sorry if I alarmed you-"

"No," said Brielle cutting him off, "No you did the right thing. Thank you."

"It's not like she can hurt you, though," Eadric said, "Caspian is the most powerful king in Narnia. You have an entire country behind you."

Brielle nodded, but was still unable to process all of it.

_Jadellias isn't normal. She had a power that wasn't human. She has always been able to find people._

_Is Narnia a stronghold? Where her power had no effect?_

_Oh, Aslan please. You've always kept me safe. Always. Don't let me give into doubt and fear. Please Aslan._

She and Eadric walked back to the table and sat down, but Brielle found it hard to concentrate on the conversation.

Then the door blew open and in walked Caspian carrying Kaleya in his arms. She was practically covered in snow; from the top of her curly brown hair to her little black boots.

"It's somewhat hard to play in the snow when it's almost the size of you," he said as he brushed some of the snow out of her hair.

She giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Brielle felt a warm wave of relief flood through her when she saw Caspian. Narnia's king, so strong, so powerful, and still so kind and gentle.

Although, she also felt saddened slightly when she saw the way Caspian was with Kaleya. Helping her down, taking off her cloak and shaking out the snow, making sure she didn't get to close to the fire, kneeling down at her level so that he could talk to her.

It made her long for her own father even more. As a child, she had often times dreamed of a life with both of her parents.

_They would live in a big wooden house out by the beach. There would be apple trees in the backyard and the front yard would be the entire ocean._

_She and her father would walk along the beach hand in hand, finding seashells and playing in the water._

_She imagined helping her mother clean their house, and playing dolls and games with her little sisters and brothers._

_Danik and his mother and his brothers and sisters would be their neighbors._

_She and Danik would ride horses together and play in the apple trees. _

_When they got older, they would walk on the beach as the sun went down. Then Danik would take her hand and he would say something very special to her…_

Kaleya's laughter brought Brielle back to reality.

She looked around and was glad to know that no one seemed to notice that she wasn't paying attention.

She already had enough on her mind with what Eadric had just told her.

Caspian gave Kaleya back to her grandfather, took a cookie off the plate and was heading upstairs, when Eadric got up and followed him.

He shot Brielle a knowing look and followed Caspian out the door.

* * *

Later that evening, the girls, worn out from nighttime defense classes, were getting ready for bed.

Brielle was brushing her hair on her bed when Gael came over and sat down next to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you and Eadric talking about earlier today?" she asked.

Brielle was glad she had asked. Even though she trusted all her friends, Gael was her closest and dearest, and trusted her without a doubt.

"Eadric told me that my former mistress might be looking for me."

Gael's blue eyes darkened, "She knows you're alive?"

"Well, think about it," Brielle said, "I'm getting very well known in Narnia. I'm the king's cousin, possibly Narnia's next queen. If that gets out in Ettinsmore, it could probably do more damage than either one of us can imagine."

"Brielle," said Gael, "She can not hurt you anymore."

"I know that, but she…she is not human. She is powerful an evil power. She's manipulative, controlling. She's terrifying."

"Caspian and Liliandil are not going to let anyone harm you. And neither will I or the other girls or Eadric let anyone hurt you," said Gael firmly.

After a second Brielle said, "You know it was hard seeing Caspian with Kaleya today."

"Why?"

"It reminded me of how I use to dream of what my life might have been like if I had both my parents. I would have brothers and sisters. We would live on the beach; far away from danger and fear. I would see my father every single day. So many things that might have been."

"Would you trade this life, for the one you've always dreamt of?" asked Gael.

"This life, right here in Narnia, is real and I have accepted what is real. I've accepted that this is Aslan's plan for me. And who am I to argue with him?"

Gael smiled, "I remember when my mother was taken away. How I argued with Aslan, so confused why he would take her away from me. It made me strong. It gave me faith; and that at nine years old was an extraordinary thing."

"You accepted his plan and got your mother back," said Brielle, "I have accepted his plan and might end up being queen of Narnia."

"That's not a bad thing," said Gael.

"No," Brielle said, "and maybe I'll have my own family; here in Narnia.

Then it hit Brielle like a lightening bolt, "A family…here …on the beach.

_With horses and apple trees._

_Where I would never have to be afraid._

"Gael, perhaps my dreams are becoming real…only it'll be my own family, my own children, and husband."

"You never know what He has planned," Gael said getting off the bed.

Brielle smiled at her.

_A family living on the beach with horses and apple trees. With little children everywhere and a husband…_

_A Husband._


	20. An Unexpected Visitor

**Previously**

"Gael, perhaps my dreams are becoming real…only it'll be my own family, my own children, and husband."

"You never know what He has planned," Gael said getting off the bed.

Brielle smiled at her.

_A family living on the beach with horses and apple trees. With little children everywhere and a husband…_

_A Husband._

**

* * *

****Chapter Three. An Unexpected Visitor**

A few days later Torah and Brielle were running an errand for Liliandil. They were laughing and talking when they turned a corner and then stopped, walking and talking both.

Near the opposite end of the hallway they saw Eadric and Gael kissing softly.

Brielle and Torah both hid behind the corner and peered out slightly to watch.

Eadric had his back against the wall and was holding Gael gently in his arms. She was running her fingers through his thick curly brown hair.

Eadric stopped for a second to lean down and whisper something that caused Gael to giggle softly, and then wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into another passionate kiss.

They were both unaware that they were being watched.

"I know it's wrong to spy," whispered Torah, "but this is too sweet to pass up."

Brielle smiled as she watched them.

_They are so perfect for one another._

_No writer could have authored a more perfect union._

After a few more seconds Eadric let go of Gael and they walked hand in hand down the rest of the hallway.

When they were gone Torah and Brielle came out from behind the corner.

"I give it another six months and they'll be married," said Torah.

"Gael seems to be much happier with Eadric than she ever was with Garrett," Brielle said.

"Who wouldn't be happier with Eadric?" asked Torah, "I mean you know better than I that there isn't a girl from the kitchen to the court who isn't in love with him."

"Even Tira?" Brielle asked her mind going back to the petty obnoxious courtier who always looked down on the ladies maids.

"Even her," said Torah, "Makes you even happier that Gael got him instead of her doesn't it?"

"Torah, really?" Brielle said as they both started to laugh.

* * *

Later that night they girls were at defense classes. It was freezing cold in spite of the small fires and lighted torches.

Brielle wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she watched Meava and Chassell spar with one another.

"Come on, move your feet, Meava," Suncloud instructed.

"I'm trying," Meava said missing a swing from Chassell's blade.

The firelight just barely lit upon Chassell's beautiful elegant face, and Meava's delicate fairylike complexion. Both filled with strength and determination to win this last round.

Chassell spun gracefully with her sword in her hand and hit metal against metal in perfect timing. Meava's quick agile moves, though, were becoming quite a match for her opponent.

The guards and centaurs in the range were all cheering for their favorite opponent. While the ladies maids, the true friends they were, cheered for both.

"Who's winning?" came a whisper than almost made Brielle jump.

She turned and saw Caspian standing next to her; an amused look on his face as he watched the two girls have it out.

"At this moment I think it might be a tie," Brielle whispered back.

Meava hit Chassell's sword from behind and for a second Chassell looked like she was about to fall, but she immediately regained her ground.

They continued on faster and faster until finally they blocked each other, ending the sparring match.

Cheers went up from around the range. Both girls, breathless and exhausted, smiled and clapped each others hands.

"Alright," said Glenstorm, "That's enough for one night."

The girls grabbed their swords, crossbows and arrows, and started walking out of the range.

"Caspian," said Meava excitedly, "I didn't know you were here! Did you see the match?"

"Yes, I did," he said, "and I was very impressed, by both of you."

The girls laughed and ran up ahead to the palace, but Brielle stayed behind with Caspian.

When they were walking up the palace stairs, "Caspian said, "Are you frightened that Jadellias might be looking for you?"

Brielle stopped for a second, confused at his question. Then she realized what he was talking about.

"A little," she said, "It seems like I can never escape her." She leaned against the stone railing and looked out into the silent white landscape.

"I can still hear her. In my mind, my dreams," she went on, "I don't want to think that she's inside of me, but…"

"Brielle, she has used you and almost damaged your mind," said Caspian leaning down next to her; his face lit by light torches on the porch, "It will take a long time for you to recover from her."

"I know," she said simply.

She looked up at him. His eyes held compassion and caring. Something she needed so much. She had seen eyes similar to his before. When she was in Ettinsmore, alone and cold in a dark room, and _he _would be there, _his _eyes so gentle and tender.

_Danik_

_How, when, where?_

_You were always there for me and how do I repay you?_

"Sometimes…," she began, "I think I should go back to Ettinsmore."

"To find him?" asked Caspian.

Brielle nodded, "I need to or at least know what happened to him and his family. I need to know. How though?"

"You must listen," said Caspian.

"To my heart?" Brielle asked.

"No," said Caspian, "Never listen to your heart, especially when it has been broken. Listen to the one who created your heart, who now dwells inside of it."

Brielle eyes welled with tears making him blurry.

"What is Aslan telling your heart?" asked Caspian.

She thought for a moment.

_What are you telling me?_

_What is it that I need to hear; that I need to listen to?_

_You would have not brought back his memories only to torture me…_

_You have brought back memories to me to give me hope._

_Just like he gave me hope._

"That he's alive," she said, "Danik is alive. And whether in this life or another, I will find him again."

"Good," said Caspian as he reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

She smiled and placed her hand on his left arm.

Caspian let out a sharp gasp and grabbed the arm where Brielle had placed her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Brielle said, "I forgot. I thought it was getting better."

Caspian rubbed his left arm where the wound still was. Still after a year, the pain in his left arm was coming back. No one could figure out what was wrong.

Some believed that there might have been poison on the tree branch that he scraped his arm on, but when they looked at it, there was no sign of any type of poison at all.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if this pain doesn't stop," he said.

"There has to be some medicine somewhere that can help," said Brielle.

"Lucy's cordial no longer has any affect at all," Caspian said, "I've seen that cordial save people when they are seconds away from death, but it won't even cure a simple arrow wound."

"Maybe it's not as simple as you think," said Brielle.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, where were you riding when you got hurt?"

"We were riding up near the Northern Marsh, where the marshwiggles live. There was a small forest area beyond there, somewhere on the border of Ettinsmore-"

"Vandock Forest," said Brielle.

"You know it?"

"Out by River Shrible? Sure, it's only a few miles from Jadellias' house. We, the other servants and I, used it as a shortcut to get to the Northern Marsh to bye eels and fish from the marshwiggles. We had to be careful though, because the place is infested with Vergi snakes.

"Wait, what kind of snake?" asked Caspian, "I've never heard of those."

"Because they only breed in Vandock forest, they never ever go outside of it. I know it's strange for a snake, but that's what they do."

"What do they look like?" Caspian asked.

"They're small, light green with pale ivory swirls on the top. They are quite beautiful, but they secrete a dangerous poison that won't kill, but will leave you in so much pain you'd wish you were dead, because the poison immediately seals up in your affected area making it impenetrable."

"Is there any cure for it?"

"I wish," said Brielle, "People have been trying to find a cure for vergi poison for years."

"So, do you think that maybe there was vergi poison on the tree branch?" asked Caspian.

"Quite possibly," Brielle answered, "When the Vergi snake kill and eat their prey, they tend to leave small amounts of poison upon the area they were eating.

So what probably happened is when you were riding into Vandock Forest, a Vergi snake was eating its prey on the tree branch and it spooked your horse. You fell off and scraped you arm on the branch where it's poison had been left."

Caspian let out a deep breath. It all seemed to make sense. And yet there was no cure. Nothing to save him from this constant pain.

"Thank you," he said, "I just wish I had found out sooner."

"There will be a cure one day, I believe there will. No one should have to live in that pain."

They were about to go inside when they heard a voice ringing out.

"Excuse me! Can you help me?"

"Who's there?" shouted the guards "Show yourself!"

"Brielle, get inside," said Caspian.

"No wait, that's a woman's voice," she said.

They could see several figures coming up to the portcullis. It was too dark to see who they were. Caspian went down with the other guards leaving Brielle on the steps to watch. She saw the portcullis go up and the figures come through.

They walked through the snow up to the palace. In the small firelight Brielle could see a woman in front talking to Caspian, and behind her were two other women, and behind them were two men.

They walked up the stairs and Brielle could see they're faces better. The woman talking to Caspian was quite beautiful. She was wearing a grayish blue velvet cloak, but her hood was down showing thick light brown hair that was pulled up in the back.

The two women behind her wore similar cloaks, as did the two men behind them.

"Thank you so much Your Majesty for helping us," the woman was saying when they reached the top.

"Of course," said Caspian, "I wouldn't leave you and your attendants out in the cold like that."

"Oh," the woman said noticing Brielle, "Who's this? Your sister?"

"No, but almost," said Caspian, "This is my cousin, Lady Brielle Corletti Glozelle; and Brielle, this is Lady Lodette of Cavingswell Manor."

They curtsied to one another.

"Where is Cavingswell Manor?" asked Brielle as they all went inside.

"Well, it's not in Narnia," said Lodette, "It's way up in northeastern Ettinsmore.

"I know what you're talking about, now," said Brielle, "You live about forty miles away from Harfang, the land of the giants."

"That's right!" said Lady Lodette, "You are from Ettinsmore then?"

"I was born and raised there," said Brielle taking off her cloak and handing it to a servant, "but my parents were Narnian, so this is my home."

"How lovely," said Lodette as a servant took her cloak, "Ettinsmore is such a mess now. Cavingswell Manor is the reason I stay."

"Caspian what have you brought in now?" came Liliandil's teasing voice.

"Liliandil," said Caspian taking her hand, "This is Lady Lodette of Cavingswell Manor. She and her companions were passing through Narnia to visit friends in Archenland when a snowstorm hit about eleven miles away from here and it practically destroyed everything they had. I've offered them shelter until it's cleared."

"Of course," said Liliandil, "You must all stay."

"We won't take up much time," said Lodette.

"No no," Liliandil said, "Please guests are so rare this time of year and I would love to hear about your home and your family. You seem to have nothing. You need new clothes and another carriage and horses. Stay at least a week?"

Lodette turned and looked at her attendants and then back at Liliandil.

"All right," she said smiling.

"Good," Liliandil said, "Now lets get you all fed and into some rooms."

"It was nice to meet you, Brielle," said Lodette, "I hope we can talk some more."

"I do too," she answered.


	21. The Antidote

**Previously**

"It was nice to meet you, Brielle," said Lodette, "I hope we can talk some more."

"I do too," she answered.

**

* * *

****Chapter Four. The Antidote**

The next morning Brielle, Liliandil, and Chassell were in Dr. Cornelius' study going through old books to use for teaching. Caspian had finally opened up the office, cleaned it up, and turned into a study room for history and science using all of the professor's old books and maps.

When Brielle wasn't working, she could more often than not be found down in the 'study office' as it was now called, looking up Narnian and Telemarine history.

She was fascinated by Narnia's Golden Age. She could read all day about the Kings and Queens of Old.

Her favorite of the four was King Edmund; somehow his story seemed so similar to hers; a story of fear, longing, betrayal, and ultimate redemption.

His handsome face reminded her of Danik, as well. Same large dark eyes, same thick black hair. Gael said King Edmund was quite handsome in real life when she met him on the Dawn Treader and that he truly was the most honorable and just of kings (besides Caspian of course).

If there were ever anybody Brielle could have met from the past, it would be King Edmund.

"You know the more you sit there and read, the more time we'll be spending here in this room?" said Chassell.

Brielle looked up from the book she was going through and to her friend who had a stack of books in her hands.

"She is right," said Liliandil, "but believe me, that book is hard to put down."

"She's read it a hundred times!" said Chassel, referring to Dr. Cornelius' book _Narnia: The Golden Age_, "I'm surprised she hasn't memorized it yet."

"And it's been worth the read every single time," Brielle said putting the book back on the shelf.

"Well, you can finish you one hundred one reading later this afternoon," Liliandil said handing Brielle some books, "when you and Chassell are done teaching."

When guests were at Cair Paravel, Liliandil usually gave her teaching responsibilities over to Chassell and Brielle so she could entertain her guests.

As they walked out of the room and into the school room, which was only down the hall, Liliandil gave them instructions.

"Today is reading and writing. Brielle, I want you to read a Narnian fable to the younger ones and then ask them to act it out. It will help them understand the concept of the story better.

Chassell, for the older ones, choose a chapter from the books _Telmar and Afar_ and_ The Beginning Land_ (the story of the creation of Narnia. Another fabulous book) and ask each of them to take turns reading.

When they're done, have them write about the differences between Narnia and Telmar and they can hand them into tomorrow for their history discussions. Understand?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Chassell.

"Good," said Liliandil, "I don't like having the children miss school. They all learn so fast."

"School doesn't take long anyway," said Brielle, "And I enjoy teaching."

"That's why I gave you two the job," Liliandil said stopping outside the school room. Inside there were about twenty-five children all ranging from the ages of four to ten.

They younger ones were playing with toys on the floor, while they older ones were sitting at the tables talking and looking through books."

"Good morning children," said Liliandil.

The children all stood up and said loudly; "Good morning, Your Majesty, Miss Liliandil," and all gave little awkward bows.

"Good morning Miss Lady Brielle and Miss Lady Chassell."

"Good morning," they both said.

"Now children," said Liliandil, "You know that some very important guests have come to the palace and I have to go and see to them, so Miss Brielle and Miss Chassell will be teaching you."

"Yahh! We love Miss Brielle and Miss Chassell!" cheered the children.

"I thought you would," Liliandil smiled, "So I believe you will be good and listen to them?"

"Yes Ma'am," they all said.

"That's good. Then I will see you all later this evening to ask about your day." She gave both girls a confident look and left.

Chassell took the older children into their room that was next door and Brielle sat the younger ones on the floor and read them a fable.

It was about two young fauns who were playing by a deep pool. Suddenly the pool opened up and out came beautiful mermaid who offered them a golden seashell if they told her where to find the land of eternal happiness.

This land, of course, was Aslan's Country, but neither faun had ever heard of it referred to as the land of eternal happiness.

One faun, who was rather greedy, said it was in Archenland. The other faun said that such a land may not exist, but she might want to ask Aslan since he created all of Narnia and the surrounding lands.

The mermaid then gave the golden seashell to the faun who suggested Aslan and then she disappeared back into the pool.

The moral was telling the truth is the only way to find eternal happiness.

The children had fun acting out the story and Brielle had never laughed so hard in her life.

In the afternoon, at lunchtime, the children were dismissed to go back to their parents and Brielle and Chassell went up to lunch.

They saw Caspian and Liliandil eating with Lady Lodette and her two ladies maids at the table.

Brielle was surprised to see how much more beautiful Lady Lodette was in daylight. Her hair wasn't light brown as she had thought, but a silky dark red that hung loosely down her shoulders. Her skin was pale like a porcelain doll and she had clear blue green eyes.

Lady Lodette had an amiable personality and seemed very gracious. Brielle really did want to talk to her about Ettinsmore, but something inside of her told her to be cautious.

She and Chassell sat down next to Gael, Torah, and Meava."

"So, what's she like?" asked Torah.

"Lodette?" asked Meava, "She's a kind person, but somewhat…what's the word…"

"Aloof," said Gael, "like she's afraid."

"Afraid?" said Brielle.

"More like nervous," said Torah, "but I think it's her lady companions you need to worry about."

Both Brielle and Chassell looked over to the two silent companions.

One had had white blonde hair and the other had chestnut brown hair. Both were wearing dark blue gowns. One might call them pretty, but their serious faces could leave a lot to doubt. While their mistress talked, they whispered quietly to themselves. Every now and then they looked down the table to the ladies maids and then went back to their talking.

"So what's wrong?" asked Brielle, "They're in a new country. They're probably just nervous like their mistress."

"That could be true, too," said Gael, "Let's not go judging too quickly."

"Of course," said Eadric coming up behind them and grabbing an orange, "Who knows they might be kindred souls."

"Aren't you suppose to be helping with ship repairs?" teased Gael

"Can't a man come up for a snack?" he said in mock horror.

They all laughed which caused the Lodette's companions to look over at them.

"You know what, forget what I said about them," said Eadric, "They seem just as strange as the two male companions she dragged here."

"What's wrong with them?" asked Torah.

"Remember how Garrett use to act with his friends? Secretive and elusive? Well, that's what they remind me of. Are all people from Ettinsmore like that?" he asked Brielle.

"I have to say they can be," she answered honestly.

"At least they won't be staying long," Eadric said. He kissed Gael softly on the top of her head and hurried out the room.

"They might be from Ettinsmore," said Brielle quietly to her friends, "but secretive and elusive is not a good thing, no matter where you're from."

* * *

The next couple of days went by rather pleasingly. Brielle and Lodette would talk on occasion of, although Brielle wanted to know about Lodette's family, she always seemed reluctant to talk about it.

"I'm sorry if I come off as rude," she said one day when she and Brielle were walking in the snowy garden with Liliandil and the ladies maids. Lodette's two handmaidens behind the two of them.

"What?" asked Brielle in surprise, "you've never been rude."

"I mean when it comes to talking about my family," she said, "I'm a very private person, but I don't want to you to think that you are intruding on my privacy."

"Of course not," Brielle said.

"Oh, I have something for you" said Lodette stopping and taking something from her bag. She handed Brielle a small ebony apothecary bottle.

"This," she smiled, "Is the antidote for Vergi snake poison."

"What?" said Brielle in disbelief, "They finally found a cure?"

"Yes," said Lodette, "and it has saved so many lives. The queen was saying yesterday that her husband may have acquired some poison in an old arrow wound."

"Yes, about a year ago."

"All you have to do then is dip a sharp knife into the antidote and then cut the wound with it. You must let the wound bleed and let out all the concealed poison. When the wound is cleaned then bandage it up."

"Thank you so much," said Brielle, "You could have given this to the queen though."

"I just thought it would be better for someone who understood Vergi poison," Lodette said.

Brielle nodded and held the bottle close, anticipating the moment she could tell Caspian the good news.

* * *

That night, Liliandil and Brielle did just what Lodette had instructed. When they cut Caspian's wound with the antidote soaked knife, blood mixed with a murky dark liquid started to spill out. Brielle put bowl under the cut and let the contents fall in.

When the wound seemed clean, they bandaged it up.

"I hope this works," said Caspian who was pale from the blood loss.

"It will," said Liliandil smoothing back her husband's hair and kissing him on the forehead, "we owe everything to Lodette."

They left the room to let Caspian sleep.

A deep, dark, painful sleep.

* * *

"Brielle. Brielle wake up."

Brielle slowly opened her eyes. It was the middle of the night and she could see Liliandil standing over her with a candle in one hand. She looked terrified.

"What is it?" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's Caspian," said Liliandil as she sat down on the bed, "He's burning up and shaking all over, like he has a fever. He seems to be having a nightmare, but I can't wake him up."

"Lodette didn't tell me any of this," said Brielle fear striking her heart for having believed a stranger so blindly. Caspian's death would be on her hands for allowing the antidote in the King and Queen's presence.

She and Liliandil slowly walked into the royal bedchamber. Caspian looked terrible. He was moving back and forth and breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down from his forehead and his face was deadly white.

Liliandil sat down next to him, looking powerless to do anything else. She gently stroked his forehead and whispered softly to him.

Brielle couldn't conceive the thought of Caspian dying. Of having him gone…it terrified her. Men like Caspian and Eadric, Drinian, Rhince, Ironhoof, all of those she had come to love.

The thought of having anything happen to them; they, that were the strongholds and safeguards of Cair Paravel and Narnia, and Caspian, their noble strong leader led by Aslan. What would happen if he died that night?

Brielle had wanted to be queen, but not like this. To have Caspian, in the flower of his youth, die so unnecessarily and in so much pain? To leave his beautiful wife behind in mourning and suffering?

She went over to his bandaged arm and slowly began to unwrap it.

"What are you doing?" asked Liliandil.

"I don't know," she answered.

Slowly she unwound the cloth that was stained with his blood. Then when it was off, Brielle took her candle to look at his arm.

What she saw almost made her throw up. The wound was now completely black; as if something had hardened up inside of it.

Once she recovered, she took another look at it. There was something thick oozing around the hard edges. Brielle touched it softly. The liquid was silvery and it had a pungent odor to it.

She had smelled that odor before.

The odor of Vergi Poison.

Brielle went over and got the apothecary jar and opened it up. The contents were the same silvery liquid that was coming out of Caspian's arm.

"Its poison," she said, "It's not an antidote. It's the snake poison."

"How do you know?" asked Liliandil.

"The poison has been slightly diluted by water, so I wouldn't have picked up on it immediately. And supposedly metal can mask the smell of poison. How could I have been so blind?"

"It's not your fault," said Liliandil.

"Yes, it is," Brielle said, "I should have known better. I'm so sorry."

Liliandil looked over at her; tears trailing down her face.

"He's going to be in pain for the rest of his life," said Brielle who was beginning to cry, "Killing him may be an act of mercy."

Liliandil took her husband's hand and held it to her lips. Brielle's mind was spinning.

_How could this happen?_

_She was a stranger and I trusted her just because she was from Ettinsmore!_

_It's as if this was planned…_

_It was planned._

_All of it._

_Only one person is capable of such innate cruelty._

Brielle got off the bed and ran out the door. In the dark she tried to make the door she was looking for. Finally she made it to guest bedroom door. Slowly she opened it up.

Inside the dark room she saw Lodette sitting at the edge of her bed crying; her hands covering her face. A single candlestick burning at her bedside table.

Brielle walked slowly over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a start. Her face white with fear and she was trembling.

"You…you..need to…go," Lodette whispered.

"No," said Brielle, "I'm meant to stay."

"I'm so sorry," said Lodette through her tears, "So sorry."

Brielle took a breath and looked around the room.

"I know you're here…Jadellias."

Then Brielle heard a cruel laughter. A laughter she had tried so hard to forget.

She heard footsteps across the carpeted floor. Brielle felt Lodette's body stiffen. She reached out and took her hand.

Brielle took the candlestick from the bedside table and turned around. A few feet away from her she saw the chestnut haired handmaiden. She was smiling.

She started to walk toward Brielle. Her chestnut hair began to turn black, her eyes began to look darker and her skin paler. Her dark blue dress changed from blue to a deep emerald green. Around her neck was the emerald snake necklace. Their emerald eyes glistening in the light of the candle stick.

Then she was right in front of her.

Brielle stared straight into the eyes of Lady Jadellias Cardees.


	22. A Price To Pay

**Previously**

Then she was right in front of her.

Brielle stared straight into the eyes of Lady Jadellias Cardees.

* * *

Chapter Five. A Price To Pay

"My my," said Jadellias reaching out to touch Brielle's hair, "you have certainly grown up."

"And you haven't changed at all," Brielle snapped, pushing her hand out of the way, "How could you do this? Why Caspian?"

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that you, yes you, an orphan, child prostitute, and runaway servant-

_Slave, you worthless bitch_

"was supposedly next in line to the Narnian throne."

"Yes, so what is that to you?" Brielle asked

Jadellias just smiled again and took the candle from Brielle's hand. She walked around the room and started lighting other candles.

"I would think that you would be a little more grateful for what I did for you in Ettinsmore," she said. The room began to glow softly with candlelight.

"Did what for me? Brielle said trying to keep her anger at bay. She had learned that getting angry and yelling at Jadellias was just signing your death warrant.

Jadellias turned and looked at her; her features now so much clearer in the lit room.

"I gave you chance to be someone," she said as her black eyes narrowed on her former protégé, "You had the potential to be a much sought after mistress, but no. You were too much of a coward. You could have been wealthy and beautiful, but you wasted everything I taught you to be, because you had to listen to that worthless servant boy-"

"You leave Danik out of this!" Brielle shouted.

Jadellias laughed again, "Aww, are you still in love with him? You were just like every stupid little servant girl back home. Falling for a boy who had nothing to offer them, instead of preparing themselves for men who could give them everything."

"_Everything _didn't come without a cost!" Brielle shouted again, "I stayed up in those rooms night after night letting those animals tear me apart and I got nothing for it! All I got was your disdain and punishment!"

"If you were punished, then it was for good reason!" Jadellias retaliated, "Never have I seen anyone so willful, so defiant,-"

"Look in the mirror," said Brielle.

Jadellias glared at her and roughly took her face in her hand, "I pulled you out of the gutter."

"No," said Brielle getting herself free from Jadellius' hand, "I pulled myself out of the gutter! All the way to becoming heir to the throne of Narnia! I got myself here! I OWE YOU NOTHING!"

Jadellias slapped her so hard in the face that it sent her flying to the floor.

"No!" cried Lodette getting up to help her

"You stay right there!" yelled Jadellias as she pushed her back to the bed.

Brielle hit the ground banging her head on the floor. For a moment everything went dark.

One slap in the face can take you through just as many painful emotions than years of psychological and mental abuse. And Brielle was beginning to feel them all at once. The one she felt the hardest was **hate**.

When everything came back into focus, Brielle looked up to see her former mistress glaring down at her, seething with rage.

"Do you think anyone is going to want you to become queen after this?" Jadellias sneered.

"What do you mean?"

"You brought that poisoned antidote to the King and Queen. You allowed them to use it. The ladies maids are the gatekeepers to the royal family. The King and Queen trust them with their _lives_. After this gets out, do you really think that anyone will want you to become queen?

Think about it you are next in line to the throne. People might think you wanted to kill him on purpose."

"They…they would never think that," said Brielle.

"Are you sure?" said Jadellias, "Lodette is from Ettinsmore and so are you. People might think you two would be conspiring to kill the king."

Brielle looked over at Lodette. She wasn't crying anymore, but her face was hard. Ashamed.

_She's innocent._

_She was used just like me._

"You used her too, didn't you?" said Brielle

"Of course I did," said Jadellias as she went over and stroked Lodette's hair like she was a pet cat, "She's owes me a debt as well. Her family is gone, she has no one to take her in, and so I took her. She'll become much more valuable in the future, granted she doesn't make the same mistakes you did."

"You'll use her as a prostitute?" Brielle said.

"That's none of your business," said Jadellias.

"I don't want her to be blamed for this," Brielle said, "but you still haven't told me as to why you did this."

"Because I want you to know that you are still mine. That I still have power and you cannot escape it. Until now, Narnia sees you as this beautiful wonderful miracle; the heir to the throne. That's not what you are, though. Underneath all of that, you are still the worthless, pathetic servant girl that served me for over seven years and owes me quite a lot. I can let Narnia see that, by putting the King's death in your hands."

Brielle tried to process all of it.

_I thought I could escape, but I can't._

So you now have a choice to make," said Jadellias, "Stay here and suffer the consequences or…come back to Ettinsmore with Lodette and me."

"What?" said Brielle in disbelief.

"Where else are you going to go?" asked Jadellias.

She was right. Brielle had nowhere else to go.

"So I would go back to being a servant in Ettinsmoor?"

"For a while, maybe," Jadellias said.

"Would I go back to being a prostitute?"

"Let's put it this way," said Jadellias, "Either way, you are not becoming queen. The king will die and I have the power to make them believe that it was all your fault. After all you have said I'm not human. That I am very powerful. Or, I can put the blame entirely…on Lodette."

Lodette looked up, her eyes wide with fear.

_No. I won't have her blame Lodette._

_I can't stay in Narnia though._

_Not after this._

Brielle looked at Lodette's terrified face.

_There was a point in time I was like that._

_Someone was there for me._

_I need to be there for her._

"I will go back with you," said Brielle in a choked voice, "For Lodette's sake. She has nothing to do this and I'll be damned if I see you accuse her of a crime that was innocent of."

"Please don't," whisper Lodette.

"You shut up!" shouted Jadellias as she backhanded her in the face.

Brielle felt tears streaming down her face as she watched Jadellius' cruelty. Lodette covered her face with her hands, her voice choked with crying.

"That's the last time I want to see you hit her," said Brielle.

"Excuse me?" said Jadellias, rather annoyed.

"You heard me. You once said we all have a price to pay. And the price I'm paying is giving up my home. And if you want my cooperation, then you will leave her alone. That will be **your** price."

"So be it," Jadellias said, "Now get your things. We leave within the hour."

Brielle walked out of the room, her chest heavy and her heart pounding. She had just given up her home, her family, her friends, her future, to go back to her prison.

She knew that she could never be queen. Jadellius was right, Narnia wouldn't want her as queen. Caspian though. Was he to be killed or forced to live in pain? How would they find another heir? Was Brielle even going to be able to explain what happened?

"There you are!"

Brielle turned around and saw Gael running toward her.

"He's going to be fine! Caspian! He's healing right now."

"How? What happened?" asked Brielle in shock.

"It was Eadric. He heated his knife in the fire and cut around the black part and gouged it out. It was disgusting! And poison and blood came pouring out. Then Drinian said to get Lucy's cordial to heal the wound and it worked! It's finally working! Caspian is getting better as we speak!"

Brielle felt relief knowing that Caspian was going to live and that he was out of pain. Then her heart sank.

"What's wrong?" said Gael.

"I'm happy that he's going live and not in pain, but this is my fault. I should have known better. People might get the idea that I tried to kill him to get the throne."

"Brielle!" Gael said, "No one would think that!"

"All the same, I have to go."

"No! Why?"

"My former mistress, Jadellias. She found me. She's here right now. I told you she was powerful and she is. She took on the form of one of Lodette's handmaidens. She used Lodette, who is completely innocent. I'm going back to Ettinsmore. I made a deal with her."

"Brielle, you can't," said Gael

"I'm sorry. For Lodette's sake and for mine, I have to do this. Narnia won't want me as a queen if they think that I tried to kill the king. I allowed that potion into Caspian and Liliandil's possession."

"Caspian and Liliandil don't think so! They're asking for you right now!"

"I'm sorry Gael, but I can't see myself as queen. I can't. I have to go back to Ettinsmore. Why? I don't know, but I have to."

"Will you come back?" said Gael through tears.

"I don't know," Brielle said as she opened the door of their room.

Inside Torah, Meava, and Chassell were all on Torah's bed talking.

"Bri!" said Meava jumping off the bed, "Where were you?"

"I don't have time to explain," she said, "I have to leave."

"What now?" said Chassell, "Why? Where are you going?"

"Back to Ettinsmore. I can't stay in Narnia now. Don't ask me to explain. I have to go."

Her three friends stared at her. Their faces stunned.

Brielle opened up her bag and threw some of her old belongings in there, including the portrait picture of her parents.

"Don't do this," said Chassell, "Whatever is wrong, then let us help you."

"You can't. Not this time," said Brielle wrapping her arms around her.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Torah

"I hope so," said Brielle as she hugged her tightly.

"Narnia needs you," said Meava, "We need you."

"Not anymore," Brielle said, holding her friend tightly.

She looked outside. It was still dark. She had to get dressed and quickly.

"All of you go see if Caspian and Liliandil are all right," said Gael, "And speak of this to no one."

They all left without a word.

Gael followed Brielle into the dressing room.

"I'm going with you," she said.

Brielle stopped.

"No, you're not," she said.

"Just try and stop me then! You're my best friend! I'm not going to let you go through this alone! I've made my decision; I'm going with you."

Brielle was struggling with her dark blue gown. Gael came up behind her and tied it up.

"What about Eadric?" she asked.

"He'll understand," Gael said simply.

"And he'll follow you here too," said Brielle as she began to tie her hair into a braid, "You know very well he submits too few rules and you are probably not an exception.

Gael said nothing as she put on her purple dress. Brielle could see tears filling in her eyes, though.

_How can she give up Eadric for me?_

"I'm not worth giving him up," Brielle persisted

"I'm not giving him up," said Gael pulling her hair up, "but I can't bear the thought of you going back to Ettinsmore alone. We protect each other. I can take whatever horror Jadellias can dish out. Believe me, if I can survive life on the Lone Island's before Caspian came, then I can survive her."

"Have it your way then," said Brielle, "but I suggest you pack lightly."

Gael pulled a bag out of her dresser and went over to her bedside table and put in a few items.

"I'm ready," she said.

"You may want to leave a note," Brielle said, "If not for your parents, then for Eadric."

Gael penned a small note simply telling Eadric not to let her parents be alarmed, she was all right, she was with Brielle, and she would try to see them as soon as possible. She didn't tell him exactly where in Ettinsmore they were going.

"Tell them not to look for us. It could be dangerous," Brielle put in.

Gael looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Just do it."

She added the last part and then folded the letter up and wrote _For Eadric Only_ on top.

"Let's go before anyone sees us," said Brielle.

She and Gael left the room and carefully made their way back up to the guest room.

Brielle opened the door and saw Jadellias talking to the blonde haired handmaiden, while Lodette was folding clothes into their bags.

"It's about time you got here," said Jadellias, "What is she doing here?"

"I'm coming with her," said Gael before Brielle opened her mouth.

"Oh really," said Jadellius looking her up and down with her eyes, "You think you can handle Ettinsmore?"

"I have feared much worse in my lifetime," said Gael coolly her eyes were hard and cold.

Jadellias said nothing else.

Finally they were all ready to go. They all left out of a side room, where Jadellias' two men were waiting outside with a carriage.

Brielle shivered in the dark cold.

"Get in quickly," said Jadellias, "before those guards see us."

Brielle let Gael and Lodette get in first. She looked up at the starry sky.

_Goodbye_.

Soon they were moving out of the palace yard. When they came to the portcullis, the two men got down and pulled it up.

Soon they were out of Cair Paravel.

After a while Lodette began to fall asleep and Gael looked equally tired.

Brielle was exhausted, but she knew she couldn't fall asleep. She looked over at Jadellias who was looking out the window, smiling evilly to herself. The blonde handmaiden was staring down at her hands.

_I wonder if she's a victim too_

"What's your name?" asked Brielle.

She lifted her head and said quietly, "Katina."

"Are you from Ettinsmore?"

She nodded.

"Are you a servant?"

"Sort of," she whispered quietly, "I actually am…a ladies maid. Like you, only to…" she nodded toward Jadellius.

"The only person I know that has true loyalty," said Jadellias as she turned to look at Brielle.

"True loyalty under the pain of punishment," Brielle said.

"I really do have my work cut out for me when we get back," Jadellias said.

"You should have considered that a long time ago."

Jadellias waved her hand to Brielle and went back to looking out the window.

Brielle could see the sun coming up. Soon they would be out of Narnia and back into Ettinsmore.

She was afraid, but she wasn't alone.

"Gael," she said softly.

She turned and looked at her.

"I'm glad you're coming with me," she whispered.

Gael smiled, "I knew you would be."


	23. Remember

**Previously**

Brielle could see the sun coming up. Soon they would be out of Narnia and back into Ettinsmore.

She was afraid, but she wasn't alone.

"Gael," she said softly.

She turned and looked at her.

"I'm glad you're coming with me," she whispered.

Gael smiled, "I knew you would be."

* * *

******Chapter Six. Remember**

Brielle opened her eyes and felt the immediate pain in her back and neck.

It was mid afternoon now and they had been traveling for well over six hours. At the rate they were going they would be in Ettinsmore in two hours and at Jadellias' estate by nightfall.

Lodette had fallen asleep earlier that morning and hadn't wakened up since. Gael was reading, but every now and then she would look up from her book to cast a glance toward Jadellias who was across from her sleeping.

Katina had not slept at all. Her eyes looked weary and her face was so emotionless.

Brielle opened the window shade slightly and looked outside into the great white landscape. The wind was blowing harshly sending snow in every direction they moved. The sky was dull and colorless.

_Working in Ettinsmore in this kind of weather._

She remembered the long winter days of working outside finding wood and feeding the animals.

_The animals were better fed than we were._

She remembered the cold rooms. The thin mattresses and the few blankets they had.

_Those long cold nights. I thought I would freeze to death._

She remembered it always been gray and colorless. No light; no life.

Laughter was almost nonexistent. Fun and enjoyment were forbidden.

Brielle looked over at Katina.

_What a perfect example of Etinsmore production._

Her face was pale and colorless. Her white blonde hair hung around her shoulders like it had no life at all.

Her eyes…did her eyes even have color?

Brielle put her head back and closed her eyes.

_Aslan. You who are strong, when all men and women fall to their knees in suffering. Help me._

_Help me. Please._

_When we get to Ettinsmore, please let there be some hope. A sign of grace._

She didn't open her eyes after that.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. We're there."

Brielle's eyes slowly opnened. It was dark and colder than ever.

In her blurred vision she could see Katina and Jadellias getting out of the carriage. She stretched her legs and got up, fearing what she would see.

She couldn't see much, but she immediately recognized the stone exterior. The stone stairs that led up to the large wooden doors.

"It doesn't look to bad," Gael whispered as they wearily climbed the stairs.

"Wait until morning," Brielle said.

When they got inside, several servants rushed to help Jadellius, completely ignoring the girls.

"Lodette," said Jadellias without even looking at her "Take them to the female quarters on the second floor."

"What rooms will they sleep in?" she asked.

"I don't care!" snapped Jadellias, "You have an extra room, put them in there!"

"I was hoping she would say that," Lodette whispered, "Come on."

Brielle and Gael picked up their bags and followed her up the stairs.

Through the dark halls, with their thick tapestries and dark oak doors, only lighted with a few candles every few feet, memories of what seemed so long ago began to filter through Brielle's mind.

She remembered having to take down and clean those heavy tapestries. Being afraid of the austere portraits on the wall, and the sound of the wind blowing through the bottom of the house.

_I have truly returned to a nightmare._

"This is my room," said Lodette as she opened the door.

It was completely dark so they while Lodette lit a candle.

In the dimly lit light they could see that the room was small, but looked surprisingly comfortable. There was a bed and wooden wardrobe next to it. On one wall was a little dresser with a wash basin and next to it was on open doorway.

"Through that doorway is another bed and wardrobe," Lodette said as she lit another candle for them, "I don't know how you want to split up sleeping arrangements-"

"We can share," said Brielle taking the candle.

She and Gael walked into the room and saw that it was set up just like Lodette's, except they had a window that was across from the bed.

"This is a whole lot better than what I had when I was living here before," Brielle said as she put the candle down on the table dresser.

"At least we know we have a comfortable place to go to at the end of the day," Gael said as she started undressing.

"I almost forgot how cold it got," Brielle shivered as she pulled her nightgown on.

"I have some extra blankets in my wardrobe," said Lodette, "I'll get them for you."

"Since when does Jadellias allow extra blankets?" said Brielle

"What she doesn't know won't kill her," said Lodette handing them a rather heavy quilt, "She was redoing her room and threw out some of these old blankets and I thought they would suit me better than just throwing them away."

"That was smart," said Gael.

"Well," Lodette said, "You may as well know this now; I tend take what Jadellias doesn't want. If there's an old dress she's thrown out, then I'll take it and make a new one for someone who needs it. Or if there is jewelry she's looked over, I'll sell it and use the money to buy medicine or extra food for babies."

Brielle was shocked. "She allows this?"

"Like I said, she doesn't know. She literally hands the dresses to me and tells me to throw them out and is completely oblivious to the fact that I redesign them for the servant girls here. I can take twenty of her dresses and create thirty dresses from what she hands me."

"That's amazing," said Gael, "and you're able to get bedding too?"

"Oh yes," Lodette said, "That's very easy. She's got a whole attic full of old blankets and quilts."

"That's a whole lot more to you than meets the eye," said Brielle crawling into the cold bed.

"You have to do something worthwhile to stay sane here," said Lodette, "Even if it's dangerous."

She said goodnight and as she was walking back to her room, she turned and said, "I might be able to know where to find an extra mattress and bed frame. It should be able to fit in here."

"Thank you," Brielle said. She smiled and walked into her room.

"I don't know about you," said Gael as she crawled into bed, "but I think Aslan is watching out for us. We're not sleeping in some cell and we have someone who has access to numerous necessities."

_I just hope he can keep us alive._

* * *

Brielle had a restless sleep. She woke up several times and finally, just as the sun was coming up; she got out of bed and walked toward the window.

_Light. I have light._

_Thank you, Aslan._

The window overlooked the front grounds. She could see men and some boys crossing the snow covered land in the dim twilight.

_I wonder if they're working in the forests today._

Even though Ettinsmore was mainly plains and some mountains, it had several small forests (like Vandock Forest.) and men and boys would go out early in the morning to collect wood and for fires throughout the day.

If the fires died out, then girls would have to go collect wood, because all the males would be busy working the grounds.

Brielle really couldn't tell the difference between the most of the boys and men. They all looked like they ranged in ages of eleven to twenty-five.

One in particular caught her eye. He was far away, but she could see he was laughing about something.

_You're already breaking the rules and it's not even six o' clock in the morning._

She smiled and turned away from the window. She went over to Gael and gently shook her.

"It's time to wake up," she said softly.

Gael stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Brielle said.

"Well enough," said Gael sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Lodette came in carrying a pail.

"Here's some water for your basin," she said as she poured it into the empty pitcher.

"Thank you," said Gael, "Where do you get water?"

"Sadora, she works in the kitchen. She brings water up here every morning and every evening. She's an orphan and I've taken her under my wing since her mother died last year. She says it's the least she can do for the way I look out for her."

"How old is she?" asked Brielle, "I think I might remember her."

"Twelve almost thirteen," Lodette said, "She's an angel. I just hope…"

"Jadellias doesn't get a hold of her," finished Brielle.

"Yes."

_She won't. Now that I'm here._

* * *

When Brielle walked into the kitchen she couldn't help but notice the stares from the servants and the whispers that went around the room.

"That can't be her"

"I thought she was dead!"

"It is. It's Brielle, look at that face"

"Why did she come back here?"

"Supposedly she was heir to the throne on Narnia or something like that"

"Who's the girl that's with her?"

Brielle tried to ignore them as she took her plate and waited in line for breakfast.

The kitchen hadn't changed that much. Like in Narnia, the kitchen was the center of all activity and life for the servants at the estate.

When she was a child, Brielle had always felt safe there. The cook had often given her and the other children cookies if they did their chores well.

When she held out her plate to get her meat and toast, she looked up at the cook, the same cook that was there when she was a child, and smiled her thanks. Just when she was about to leave she felt a soft hand take her arm.

"Oh child, it is you!" the cook said as she held Brielle in front of her.

"How beautiful you have become too!"

"Hello, Mrs. Applewell," Brielle said smiling at the small white haired lady, "I'm glad to see you're still here."

"Things don't change here love," she said as she walked Brielle to the table.

"Now get up," she snapped at two young boys, "You two have had your fill. Let these ladies sit down."

They immediately got up and Brielle, Gael, and Lodette sat down.

Brielle recognized a lot of the servants there and she tried to remember their names, but in Jadellias' estate you had your own little group of people that you stayed with. So someone could have living there for years and Brielle would have never have known them, except only in passing.

"How have things been here?" Brielle asked Mrs. Applewell

"It's not too bad. We have our good days and out bad days. Usually the mistress stays out of the kitchen which is why everybody likes to stay down here."

"I see so many people, but I don't remember their names. How do they all remember me?"

"Why wouldn't they? You're only one of a hand few of people that have been able to escape this place and live to tell the tale."

Brielle was going to ask who the others were, but Mrs. Applewell had to get up to deal with an incident in the breakfast line.

"What's Narnia like?" came a small voice from across the table.

Brielle looked up and saw the dearest little face smiling at her.

"Sadora," said Lodette, "Let her finish her breakfast."

"No, no," said Brielle, "That's alright. Sadora, right?"

She nodded.

"Wait, I remember you. You and your mother came when I was twelve. I remember we always took you and the little children to go play in the water when we went to buy fish from the marshwiggles."

"Yes!" she said, her brown eyes began to sparkle, "I remember that! I'm glad you didn't forget me. I always thought you were so pretty. Actually, a lot of people thought you were."

"Sadora," said Lodette, "Why don't you let Brielle eat?"

"Oh sorry," Sadora said.

"That's alright," Brielle said, "When did you come here?" she asked Lodette

"It was shortly after you left. As a matter of fact Jadellias found me, because she was looking for you."

"I'm glad she did too," said Sadora pushing her dark brown hair out of her face, "Lodette looks out for all of us."

"All right, breakfast is over. Everybody get too work," said the foreman.

People got up and put their dishes in the sink and walked out the back door, or upstairs. The kitchen staff started scurrying around picking up and cleaning under orders of Mrs. Appelwell.

"Corletti," said the foreman.

Brielle stopped and turned. She remembered him. He was tall and he had always scared her as a child. His face was strict and hard; and his eyes seemed to be made out of stone. No life at all. She couldn't remember his name, because he was always referred as 'the foreman.'

"The mistress says you will be working outside today."

"What!" said Mrs. Applewell in disbelief, "It's far too cold! The poor thing will freeze."

"I didn't ask your opinion," the foreman snapped.

"It's all right," Brielle said, "what do I need to do?"

"All of the horses stalls need to be cleaned out and then the stable floors need to be washed."

"I can do that," Brielle said, knowing full well that the job would be back breaking.

"Well, then get to it," said the foreman and turn and left.

"You take care then," said giving Brielle a warm work cloak, "I'll make sure you get some hot cider and I'll keep your lunch warm too."

"Thank you," Brielle said as they walked to the door, "Now can you do a favor for me?"

"Anything," she said.

"My friend, Gael, she has no idea what to do. Can you please watch out for her? I hope she can stay down here and work."

"Don't you worry, she'll be just fine. I'll make sure she stays down here. She looks like a strong girl."

"Thank you," Brielle said.

The moment she went outside, she felt a blast of wind hit her face. She pulled the cloak around her shoulders and made the long walk to the stables which were half a mile away.

She trudged through the deep snow, trying to keep her hands from freezing. She didn't see many workers, just an occasional few doing repairs on the house.

Finally she made it to the stables. She remembered all the horses. Most of them were mean, like their mistress, but some had a little redemption. She smelled the hay and thought briefly of Narnia.

She closed her eyes for a second and imagined Ironhoof and Suncloud in the stables with her and Gael, and, Meava, and Torah, and Chassell; laughing and talking. The stables so warm and comfortable. All of their horses neighing and whinnying…

Then she opened her eyes and found herself back in Jadellias' stables. Cold, damp, drafty, and eight mean-tempered horses. She took a pitchfork and went into the first stall and started cleaning.

It wasn't so bad, but Brielle was a perfectionist. Everything had to be pristine. When they horse started getting angsty, she would gently rub his nuzzle and whisper to him, just like Caspian had taught her.

She moved from stall to stall. By the time she got to the third one, her back was beginning to hurt. She had to take off her cloak, because she was getting so hot.

The horses seemed much kinder after she had spent a few minutes with them. She would talk kindly to them and gently run her fingers through their manes.

"You're not so bad," she said to one, "You can't rage war on the entire world."

At stall number five she had to stop and take a break. She had been working non-stop for almost three hours. There were still three more stalls to clean, give the horses clean hay, wash the stall doors, and wash the floor.

Brielle went outside and pulled off her dress jacket. All female workers had sleeveless dresses that were worn with matching jackets. The removable jackets made work much easier, especially in the summertime.

The wind now felt good against her sweaty face and warm bare arms. She scooped up some snow and rubbed it onto her arms. She looked up into the gloomy sky and saw that snowflakes were beginning to fall. They fell on her olive colored skin and disappeared immediately.

She let her hair out if it's braid and let it fall down her back. The snowflakes quickly gathered in her dark tresses, looking like tiny white wildflowers growing through.

_Aslan, oh Aslan._

_Please, let my find something beautiful here._

_Something to hold on to._

_You who made all things, including Ettinsmore, can make the ugly, beautiful and the disdainful, delightful._

She felt better as she went inside and continued to clean.

Soon she was done and she had no idea what time it was. She was hungry, but she wanted to get the job done. So she went over to the stable pump and pumped the water into several buckets and started to wash the stall doors.

While she worked she thought of Narnia, of Caspian and Liliandil, of Chassell, Torah, and Meava, of Ironhoof, Glenstorm, and Suncloud. She thought of Eadric, Rhince, and Helaine, and how she had taken Gael away from them.

Of all those she loved so much.


	24. Return to Me

**Previously**

While she worked she thought of Narnia, of Caspian and Liliandil, of Chassell, Torah, and Meava, of Ironhoof, Glenstorm, and Suncloud.

She thought of Eadric, Rhince, and Helaine, and how she had taken Gael away from them.

Of all those she loved so much.

* * *

**Chapter Seven. Return To Me**

For the next several weeks, Brielle was made to work outside. In the stables, gathering wood (normally by herself), cleaning the exterior part of the estate, and whatever Jadellias wanted her to do.

She would come in to lunch practically frozen, but didn't bother to warm herself. She would swallow down her food and go back outside to her work.

Back to the brutal wind, the freezing temperatures, and the never ending feeling of gloom that hung around the estate.

When the work day was done, she would eat her supper and then trudge upstairs to bed.

The only time she could talk to Gael was when they were getting ready in the morning. Lodette had found another mattress and bed frame and with some rearranging, they set it next to the bed, making it look like one large bed.

It was comfortable, but as soon as Brielle fell asleep, she found herself waking up for work. It was like one continuous nightmare. Being outside frightened her. The silence made her want to scream. Her hands were torn up from constantly gathering wood. She was dirty all the time from working in the stables.

She couldn't see the people around her when she came in for supper. People ate supper at different times, but Brielle didn't even know who it was she ate with. She was so tired and worn out, she just didn't pay attention.

The foreman was another problem. On her first day in the stables, he had accused her of not working. She had asked why, saying that she had done a proper job. His reply was 'he had seen her standing out in the snow.' Brielle said she was resting. Foreman on the other hand said she was being lazy and the next day he added another two hours to her work giving her only fifteen minutes for lunch, whereas it was normally an hour.

After that Brielle worked without resting and normally skipped lunch as well.

About three weeks there, Brielle was beginning to feel like she had before she had runaway.

_Lonely_

_Cold _

_Afraid_

Jadellias and Foreman were cutting her off from any contact from anyone else by making her work alone. Staying out in the cold would make her work longer, and if she was afraid then they had her entirely.

Brielle found herself unable to think, unable to reason. She couldn't think about Narnia or Caspian and Liliandil. She couldn't think about her parents or her friends.

She was hungry all the time, but was too tired to care.

She worked in constant fear that someone would be watching, waiting to turn her in. She was alone and unprotected. She couldn't cry though. She had always cried easily, especially when it came to being alone, but she didn't shed a single tear.

Then the worse came, the utter absolute worse. Jadellias said she was going to be moved to another room. Brielle wanted to ask why, but thought that they were doing it as punishment. At that point, she didn't care. About anything.

She didn't care about herself.

She didn't care about the people around her.

She didn't care if she woke up one morning and then didn't next.

She didn't care.

So silently, even amidst the protests of Gael and Lodette, she followed Jadellius to her new room. They went down several corridors, made a couple of turns and then stopped outside a door on the eastern wing of the estate. Jadellias opened it up and led Brielle in.

It was small and messy. There were little bits of broken things here and there. There was a small bed with a thin mattress on top of it. A wardrobe with a broken door stood on the wall. The eastern wall was empty, except it looked like something was boarded up. Probably a broken window.

"Make yourself comfortable," said Jadellias handing her a candle, "If you can." And she swished out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Brielle dropped her bag on the floor. She went over to the bed and sat down. There was a whole manner of junk next to the bed, but it was so dark she couldn't make out what it was.

Then again, she didn't care.

So she blew out her candle and fell asleep, not caring if she woke up in the morning.

Actually, she hoped she didn't.

* * *

The next several days in her new room were misery. There was so much junk in there, but she didn't know what to do with it. She had no blankets, but couldn't find time to ask Lodette to get her any. It was so cold, that she couldn't sleep all night. The morning came, but little light came through the room.

One morning, after her first week there, she woke up. She saw the small rays of light coming through the boarded up window. It was as if they were mocking her. Telling her to come out, but she had to get through the boards first.

She hated it. For the first time, she hated the light. She felt dirty. She was only able to get a bath a week, a far cry from having one every night in Narnia.

Brielle got up off of her bed and went over to the broken wardrobe to get her work dress out. As she quickly undressed, she thought about what she might have to do today. She was getting to a point where she didn't mind working in the stables. The horses were use to her. Working out in the forest was getting better, but she hated being alone.

She pulled on her jacket and started brushing her hair. She needed to do something with that pile of junk. She had gone though some of it and some she wanted to keep, such as a chipped wash basin and pitcher, a small wooden bookshelf, a couple of old buckets, some small oil paintings, and several boxes that were still unopened, but she didn't know how to get the tops off.

Brielle sighed as she threw her braid back. She would worry about it later. First thing she had to do was ask Lodette for some blankets and possibly that mattress she had found.

When she got down to the kitchen, few people were down there. That was no surprise. Brielle was now one of the first people up.

Mrs. Applewell smiled sweetly at her as she gave her some ham and a biscuit. Brielle didn't smile back. She didn't know how to any more.

"What are they doing to you?" the cook asked.

Brielle looked up at her. Her once beautiful brown eyes had turned to ashes. Her smooth olive colored complexion had become pale and washed out.

"I'm a slave again, remember?" she said, "And a slave shouldn't look like a princess."

Mrs. Applewell's eyes began to look misty, but Brielle didn't notice.

She sat down with her food and began to eat. Food had practically become tasteless to her.

Brielle could hear footsteps coming in through the kitchen. Thinking it was probably Foreman, she quickly ate the rest of her breakfast. She was putting her dishes away when she heard a kind voice enter the room. Her back was turned, but she didn't care who it was.

"Mrs. Applewell," said the kind voice that seemed to belong to an older teenage boy, "Foreman says that I'm to have someone help me bring wood in and he said that she'd be in the kitchen."

"Oh, I guess he means you, dear," she said looking over at Brielle.

"I'll be out in a minute," Brielle said flatly.

"Alright," said the boy and left the kitchen.

Mrs. Applewell went over to the sink where Brielle had been standing, "Do you know who that was?" she asked.

"I really don't care," Brielle answered as she pulled on her cloak, "we're all the same here."

When she went outside, she was surprised to see that the wind had calmed down, but it was so bright that it hurt her eyes.

"Hey," said the boy.

Brielle looked over and saw him a few feet away from her. He was wearing a heavy cloak similar to hers, but it was so bright she couldn't see his face very well.

"I'm ready," she said as she pulled her hood on.

They set off to the forest in silence. Of course, it was always silent outside. Brielle didn't look at the boy, but she felt that he was looking at her. Why would he though? She looked terrible. There was no beauty in her at all. Jadellias had practically starved that out of her.

They made it to one of the small forests and started picking up wood. Brielle's hands were already cold, but she didn't have any gloves. The sharp wood dug into her skin giving her little cuts.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Brielle," she said. She didn't bother asking his.

"That's pretty," he said.

"It's the only thing that's pretty about me anymore."

She stood up, but suddenly her head started spinning. The trees and the snow were all swirling around her. She felt like her body was on fire and that her stomach was about to burst open. She started to breathe heavily.

"Help…help…" and then it went dark.

* * *

"_Brielle, Brielle, wake up."_

_She opened her eyes. Her head still hurt, but either than that she seemed fine._

"_Brielle," came the boy's voice. He was holding her in his arms._

"_Your voice sounds so familiar," she said._

_Her eyes came into focus and she saw his face. _

_Not just any face, but his face. The most beautiful, kind, and generous face of all._

"_Danik?" she said._

"_Yes," he said holding her tightly in his arms, "It's me. I would hope you would return to me."_

"_Danik," she said as she felt something warm slide down her face._

"_I'm here," he said, "and I'm not leaving."_

"_Danik…" and the darkness took her again._

* * *

"Danik, Danik," Brielle moaned, her head was aching. Her body was completely covered in sweat, but she was shivering. She was so thirsty, but her throat was sore. Her neck was so stiff she couldn't move it. Her back was also stiff and heavy that she couldn't even move her body.

"It's alright, I'm here."

"Jadellias and Foreman ought to be hung!" came the angry voice of Mrs. Applewell, "This girl is sick, practically starving, and then is put in that cold damp rat hole! Keep her close to the fire. I'll make sure no one disturbs you in here."

Brielle then heard a door close loudly.

She felt a cold cloth on her head and then on her neck. She realized that she was wrapped in a blanket and that her dress had been removed, so had her work boots. Someone was holding her and she was being held against their shoulder.

"Danik," she said again.

"Brielle, I'm here," he said, "I'm here."

She opened her eyes and it was true.

It was Danik. In the dim firelight she could see him. Same dark eyes, same messy black hair, same gentle smile. His face had changed slightly. No longer a young boys that was soft and round, but a young man's that was smoother and narrower. His shoulders were broader and rounder. His arms were much stronger and they held her tightly for fear of losing her.

Brielle took her head off his shoulder and stared at him, unable to breath. She knew she was sick, but she knew it wasn't a dream. She placed her hand to his handsome face and ran her fingers through his black hair.

"It really…really" and then she couldn't hold it in. She put her hands to her mouth and bent over and began to sob. The tears raged down her face. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity she cried. And it felt wonderful.

All her pain and agony and fear were in those tears. Her tears were hot, melting the coldness that she had felt, her sobs broke the silence she had been locked into. Brielle felt Danik wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him.

"It's alright," he said softly.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said as she finally looked at him. He was blurry and she tried to focus her eyes to see him better.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" he said as he gently took her face in his hand. He gently wiped away her tears with the wet cloth.

"I had heard a couple of weeks ago that you had come back and tried looking for you, but Foreman has been working us like cattle this winter. All we have done is work, eat, and sleep."

"How long have you been here?" Brielle asked once she got control of her breathing.

"Almost two years," he said.

"And your family? Your mother?"

"My mother's dead and so are my younger brother and sister," Danik said.

"I'm so sorry," Brielle said as she felt several more tears trail down her face.

"Thank you," Danik said in a hoarse voice, "Jadellias found us a few months after we escaped. Mother was sick and so were most of the children. She and the two youngest died within weeks of coming back. So it's me, Kasson, Edessa, Nella, and Arrack."

"It must be so hard taking care of all of them," Brielle said.

"We're getting though. I just try to keep Jadellias away from them."

Brielle took a deep breath to get herself under control. She now just realized that she and Danik were in an empty room together. The fire that burned next to her felt good and relieving.

"What about you?" said Danik.

"It's a really long story."

Danik smiled, "Well, you are not going back to work until your better," he said.

"I have to work," said Brielle, "Or the foreman and Jadellias-"

"I don't give a damn what Foreman and that bitch think," Danik interrupted, "They can take it up with me. I'm not going to stand by and let them hurt you. I did once and I almost lost you. And I swear I'm not going to lose you again. If there's one thing I regret, its leaving you."

He reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"And now, you've returned to me. Just as I have returned to you."

Brielle wanted to smile, but she couldn't. His warm strong hand felt so good. She moved back closer to him and to her relief, he wrapped her up in his arms. For a few minutes they sat there, starring into the fire letting its warmth unite the two of them.

Brielle snuggled against Danik's shoulder like a baby did with its mother. Danik smiled and held her tighter.

And then in the quietness of the moment, in that small room, in front of the warm fire, Danik said, "I love you, Brielle."

She didn't say anything, but she placed her tiny hand in his strong one.

Everything was going to change.


	25. After Night Comes Day

**Previously**

And then in the quietness of the moment, in that small room, in front of the warm fire, Danik said, "I love you, Brielle."

She didn't say anything, but she placed her tiny hand in his strong one.

Everything was going to change.

* * *

**Chapter Eight. After Night Comes Day**

"_Brielle, Brielle."_

_She stirred in her sleep or was she asleep?_

"_Brielle, darling."_

"_Mama?" she said._

"_Yes, I'm here," her mother said._

_Brielle opened her eyes._

_It was her mother!_

_She was so beautiful! She was just how Brielle had remembered her. _

_Well, sort of._

_Before Kamil had left, she had long waist length black hair, but now it was cut at the shoulders and had a strange wavy style on one side._

_Her clothes were strange too. She wasn't wearing a regular floor length gown or work dress, but a light blue dress that came to her knees. It had a yellow sash that tied around the waist. It was pretty, but very strange indeed._

_She put a hand to her daughter's feverish forehead._

"_Oh darling," she said, "How do you always manage to get sick?"_

"_Mama, stay," said Brielle, "Stay here with me. I need you."_

_Kamil smiled and cupped her daughters face in her soft hand._

"_I can't," she said, "I can only be here for a little while."_

"_Then can you take me with you?" Brielle said on the verge of tears._

"_What about Danik?"_

"_I love him, but I love you more," she admitted._

"_He needs you," Kamil said, "and you need him."_

_Brielle sat up in bed and took her mother's hand. It felt so real. Her mother was so close to her. _

"_Mother, you look so different," Brielle said._

_Her mother giggled and kissed her daughter's hands._

"_This is how women dress in the world that I'm in and I rather like it."_

"_What world is that, Mama?" _

"_A different world. I think a world that was here before Narnia. I've only been here for a while."_

"_Mama, is Father with you in that world?"_

"_Oh yes, darling he is. He and your aunt Pruniprismia and your little cousin, Leandro." _

"_Does Father miss me?" Brielle asked._

"_Oh so much. He loves you and always wanted to be there for you. He did try to keep us safe."_

"_Will you tell him that I love him?"_

"_Of course I will," her mother said as she laid her back down._

"_Now, you have to wake up."_

"_I am awake," Brielle said confused._

"_No, you have to wake up in Ettinsmore. I have to leave."_

"_Mama…I'm scared without you."_

"_You are a brave girl. A very brave girl. Never be afraid, Brielle. Never be afraid."_

* * *

Brielle opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room. She wasn't cold anymore. She had a warm heavy quilt on top of her.

"You're looking better."

She turned her head and saw Lodette sitting next to her, holding a glass of water.

"I'm feeling better," Brielle said sitting up.

Which was true. Her body was back to its regular temperature and she wasn't shivering. Her head had stopped hurting and her throat felt much better, but she was so thirsty.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked as Lodette handed her the water.

"Just over twenty-two hours."

"What?" Brielle said in disbelief, "It's the next day?"

"Yes," said Lodette, "When you fell asleep yesterday afternoon, you were alright for a while. Then in the evening time you started to get hotter. Then you were burning up. You were also calling for your mother. We assumed you were just having a fever dream. I managed to give you some medicine and your fever broke early this morning."

"Has Jadellias said anything?"

"Not really. She's given up negotiating with Danik. So is Foreman."

"What does Danik say?"

"He says that there are two of them, but almost a hundred of us. And if they want a 'harmonious' work atmosphere, they might want to take into consideration the well being of their workers."

"Well, if Danik thinks that way _why _is he still here?"

"He has no where else to go. None of us do. Most of us have lost our families and we need to survive, somehow."

"I use to think that too," Brielle said, "I was fortunate to find my family. I was not brought back here to be a slave again."

"What do you mean 'brought back here'? asked Lodette, "You chose to come back here."

"That's true, but I had been needing to come here for a long time. Why? I don't know yet."

Brielle threw her bed covers back and walked over to the boarded up window.

"If you want to see the light, you must get through the boards," she said.

"What?" asked Lodette.

"Help me get these boards off."

It took some effort, but they managed to pry the boards off the window. The light that came through was stunning and filled the entire room.

It was a rather large window that over looked the Eastern part of the estate. Just beyond the acres of green plains land, Brielle could see River Shribble which was only a few miles away from the Northern Marsh.

"It's beautiful," said Lodette, "If this window was cleaned."

"That's what I'm going to do," Brielle said, "I'm going to clean. Starting with this room."

* * *

Mrs. Applewell had given Lodette permission to help Brielle with the cleaning and organization of her room.

So while Brielle was organizing the junk pile, Lodette started bringing up buckets of water to clean the window and the floors.

"I think I may have gotten a little spoiled when I was in Narnia," Brielle said as she rubbed the stubborn dirt of the window.

"I wouldn't blame you if you never had to do this work again," said Lodette who was sweeping the floor.

They both went through the junk pile. Brielle kept the bookshelf and put it next to the window. She put the wash basin and the pitcher on top of the bookshelf. The oil paintings she gave to Lodette for her and Gael.

"What's in those boxes?" said Lodette.

"I don't know. Help me open them up."

It took some effort, but eventually they got them opened. Inside one were books. Some Brielle had never even heard of. She decided to keep them, if she ever got the time to read.

The other one seemed to contain fabric of some sort, but as they went through it, they realized that there was something inside the fabric. They carefully unwound it. Inside was some sort of glass stick. It was beautiful and looked like it was made out of ice. One end was tipped in gold, while they other was jagged like it had been broken off.

"What is this?" asked Lodette holding it in her hand.

"I don't know," Brielle said, "but I suggest we put it back."

They were still sorting through the junk pile, when they heard a knock at the door.

Brielle stopped for a second; afraid it might be Jadellias or Foreman.

"Brielle, are you awake?" came Gael's voice.

"Come in," said Brielle.

Gael came in carrying a tray of food, "Oh, so this is what you two have been doing," she said as she set the tray on the bed.

"Is not as bad as it was a couple of hours ago," said Lodette.

"Well, the light makes a difference, that's for sure."

The three girls all sat on the bed and ate lunch. Brielle told both of them about her dream and her mother.

"So you think your mother is another world?" Gael said.

"Yes," Brielle said, "I remember asking Caspian about my father and he said he was in a different world. A world only Aslan can get you too. And in my dream, my mother says my father is with her. It doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does," said Gael, "Brielle, your parents are in the world where the Kings and Queens of old are from! It wasn't a dream. Aslan was telling you something."

"So her parents are in the world where King Edmund and Queen Lucy are from and went back to after the Dawn Treader voyage?" Lodette asked.

"Yes, exactly!" Gael said.

"The what is Aslan telling me?" Brielle said, "In my dream, my mother says I have to stay here. So, it must be for some good reason."

"Listen," said Gael, "It took fifteen years to find out you were heir to the throne of Narnia. This might take time."

"I don't like the idea of waiting fifteen more years here," Brielle said as she got off the bed and looked out the window.

"I wonder what they're all doing. Over in Narnia. If they've tried looking for us. What am I suppose to be doing?"

"If I know my parents and Eadric and Caspian," said Gael, "I think they know that you and I are able to handle whatever is thrown at us. You came to Narnia for a reason, you have come back to Ettinsmoor for a reason and somewhere along the line, and these two reasons will have to merge into an answer."

_I hope it's a good one_

* * *

After Gael went back downstairs, Brielle and Lodette continued cleaning. They finally sorted through of all of the junk that left quite a bit of space in the room.

"I'll take all of this back to my room," Lodette said carrying all that Brielle didn't want in the empty book box, "and see what Gael and I can make of it. I'll bring back that mattress and some quilts too. And maybe a couple more dresses."

"Thanks," said Brielle.

After she left, Brielle started to wash the floor. The sun was going down and she wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

"I see you've made a full recovery."

Brielle looked up to see a grinning Danik leaning against the door post. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him; holding on to him tightly.

"Hey, hey," he softly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad you're here," she said, "To know that you weren't a dream that I had yesterday."

Danik held her tightly and began to run his fingers through her long hair.

"I was so worried about you yesterday," he whispered, "afraid of losing you…again."

"You saved my life," Brielle said against his strong chest, "again."

"I would do it again, again, again," Danik said as Brielle began to laugh.

It had been so long since she had laughed. To be there in that room, in Danik's strong arms, to be safe and warm and so very loved.

She led him over to her bed where he sat down at the end and pulled her onto his lap.

"Lodette is going to be walking in here any moment," Brielle said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No she won't," said Danik, "I actually came up here to tell you two that supper was ready."

"Oh, well how can I choose supper in that noisy kitchen over this forbidden act of 'servant indecency'? (Unmarried male and female servants alone in a room) Brielle said as pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Hard choice, isn't?" said Danik

Brielle didn't reply, but she lay down on the bed and pulled Danik next to her.

Danik smiled as he wrapped his arm around her small waist and gently placed a kiss on her neck.

Brielle breathed in deeply. The feeling of his lips on her neck enthralled her. She ran her fingers through his black hair.

"When did you know you loved me?" she said.

"I don't know. I definitely knew after we escaped, but I think it was there after those two boys…"

He couldn't go on. Brielle laid her head on his chest and gently stroked his face.

"I was almost raped in Narnia," she said.

Danik sat up quickly and stared at her; his face a mix of confusion and anger.

"By who?"

"Gael's former fiancé. I was saved, but my friend, Chassell, wasn't."

"Did he…did he kill her?" Danik asked in a quiet voice.

"No," Brielle said remembering Chassell's guilt ridden, tear stained face, "but she was badly hurt."

"What happened to him?" asked Danik coldly, "Did he get off?"

"No," Brielle said, "He was executed. As Narnian law demands."

"I would like Narnian law to be brought here," said Danik.

"No chance of that happening anytime soon," Brielle said sitting up and pulling her knees to her chin.

Danik pulled her close and then asked, "Why did he almost rape you?"

"I don't know," Brielle said as she got up and lit several candles on her bookshelf, "Because I was from Etinsmoor, or I had a claim to the throne, or no father to protect me, or because he hated Caspian. I'll never know."

She remembered the fear pacing through her heart when Garrett had slammed her against the tree. She remembered his cold hands on her body. His hateful words still running through her mind.

"I tried so hard to leave my former life as a prostitute. To be everything I had dreamt of being and he...almost took it away. I can still hear his voice inside my head sometimes."

"He's gone," said Danik firmly getting up and pulling her close to him, "and you are still here. Goodness will over always overcome evil. After night comes day."

He lifted her face up to his and said, "This endless night we have been made to endure in Ettinsmore, will meet its end. Quite suddenly and unexpectedly I hope."

Brielle found his word encouraging and her fear slightly abated, but talking about Garrett still frightened her. He had reminded her of the two boys who had defiled her so many years before in that very house.

She didn't want to be alone.

"Danik, stay with me tonight."

"You know I can't," he said, "but I would."

She looked up imploringly into his face. The flickering candles shone in his dark eyes, now so soft and tender.

He would have stayed with her every night, but his honor was at stake as well as hers. Staying in a room was one thing, but being found sleeping together was another. Not that the servants didn't do it. Morality left much to be desired in Ettinsmore and people had found ways to bend the rules.

"I'll stay by your bed until you fall asleep," Danik said.

She laid her head on his shoulder. She looked out of the window and saw the moon coming up; round and full and bright. The stars, small and graceful, scattered throughout the sky.

"It's so beautiful," she said, "Even in Ettinsmoore."

Danik brought her face up to his, "Nothing is more beautiful than the gift I hold in my arms at this very moment."

Brielle smiled.

If coming back to Ettinsmore was to find Danik again, then she wouldn't argue it.


	26. Danik and Sadora

**Previously**

Danik brought her face up to his, "Nothing is more beautiful than the gift I hold in my arms at this very moment."

Brielle smiled.

If coming back to Ettinsmore was to find Danik again, then she wouldn't argue it.

* * *

**Chapter Nine. Danik and Sadora**

February slipped into March and March melded into April. Four months since Brielle and Gael had left Cair Paravel. It seemed an eternity.

The snow was never ending. The harsh wind still burnt Brielle's face when she worked outside. The sun was hidden behind gloomy grey clouds and didn't seem to care much about coming out anyway.

Brielle missed her friends so much. She missed Caspian and Liliandil. She missed Eadric and seeing him and Gael together. She longed to back on the defense grounds listening to Torah and Suncloud's bantering and laughing with Ironhoof.

Life at Jadellias' estate was much more bearable now that Danik was taking care of her and Gael, and just about every other young person there without a family. The younger boys idolized him and just about every young single girl was smitten with him.

He was strong, calm, clear minded, and wasn't afraid to stand between what was right and what was wrong.

In many ways, he reminded her of Eadric. Only Danik was much more outgoing and a bit of risk taker; whereas Eadric tended to be more serious and practical.

Lodette had been right about him when it came to Foreman and Jadellias. Whenever it came to arguing an issue with him, they just gave up and let him have his own way.

Danik was a hard worker as well. More often than not, he would take on jobs that other workers weren't able to do.

Foreman seemed to enjoy this and took full use of it, but Danik wasn't a fool. He knew how to play Foreman and Jadellias. He had the ability to make them think he was on their side, when really he was gaining full opportunity for the workers.

_Passionate lover_ may as well be added to his list of admirable qualities (not so admirable qualities being, impatient, over working, stubborn, short tempered, and constantly breaking the rules).

Brielle remembered thinking that if she couldn't have Caspian, then she wouldn't have anyone. How wrong she had been.

Danik's constant love seemed to flow right out of him and into her. It was in their embraces, their soft kisses, their gentle tender words to one another.

Never was it more true than on a cold April evening in the forest as the sun was going down.

Brielle pulled Danik closer to her and drank in his kiss. His warm lips upon her cold ones. Danik's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist; his fingers fiddling slightly with the ties on her dress.

_Danik, just take me now. I don't care anymore._

She moaned slightly as his lips trailed over her neck. Each one giving warm pleasurable heat to the cold area.

The freezing temperature seemed nonexistent, the wind completely silent. Brielle ran her fingers through his thick hair and gently pulled his lips back to hers. She could feel his hands running roughly up and down her back, looking for some exposed area to rest them on.

She savored every moment of it, knowing that when she went to bed, she would dream of the same pleasure and wake up to heartache.

Brielle's dreams of her and Danik were becoming more erotic. At night when her body was asleep her mind went into a world only occupied by her and her beloved.

Being pressed close to his body, feeling his warmth all over her, his fingers touching her, pleasing every nerve in her body.

Then she would wake up. Her heart pounding and her breathing heavy and harsh. Tears would fill in her eyes knowing it was just a dream.

"We better get inside," Danik said, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh and you're not worried about getting into trouble?" Brielle teased.

"Hey, I am the master mind of getting out of trouble," he said with a grin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Don't you worry."

She knew she didn't have a reason to worry as she huddled close to him and walked back to the estate.

* * *

_I woke up in the middle of night._

_It was so cold in my room._

_I wanted to get out of bed to get another quilt, but the cold held me like a lock held a door._

_There was no moon shining through my window. _

_The sky was completely starless._

_I hated the dark. I had always been afraid of it._

_It was at those times where all my fears and longings came back to me._

_In Narnia it was one thing._

_At least I had my friends around me and Caspian and Liliandil next door. _

_But now, at Jadellias estate, anything could happen._

_Then I heard my door open._

_My heart froze and my breathing stopped._

_I heard footsteps coming toward my bed._

_Aslan keep me safe!_

_Then I felt a warm hand on my cheek. _

_It ran slowly up to my forehead and then through my hair._

_I knew that feeling._

"_Danik?"_

"_Are you cold?" he whispers._

"_Very. Keep me warm?"_

_He leans down and kisses my lips._

_Warmth spreads through my body like wildfire. _

_Passion ignites it. Burning, aching._

_I pull my covers off and pull him close to me._

_He wraps his arms around my waist, while I wrap my legs around him._

_Our kiss deepening with each passing second._

_My hands run over his thin nightshirt, feeling his strong body, and upwards to his neck._

_His hand runs down to the bottom of my nightgown, lifting it slightly. _

_I can feel them on my legs._

"_Danik, Danik"_

_Moaning in pleasure and delight._

_His hands move higher and higher._

_His other hand begins to untie my nightgown and his mouth moves down my neck._

"_Brielle," he whispers softly._

_Higher goes one hand, lower goes the other._

"_Brielle"_

_Wake up, Brielle. It's just a dream._

_Wake up._

* * *

Brielle opened her eyes and saw the sun begin to filter into her room. Once again her heart was beating rapidly and her mind still spinning from her feverish dreams.

_I have to find some way to end these._

She got out of bed slowly and walked over to her bookshelf where her wash basin was. Every night after supper, she would melt some snow into a bucket and pur it into her pitcher to be used the next morning.

The other servants found that a clever idea and soon most of them were doing it.

It was ice cold, but she didn't care. At least she was getting clean. She was happy that tonight would be her turn to use the bath tub on that floor.

She took out a clean work dress that Lodette had given her and quickly pulled it on.

_Even my clothes are cold!_

After she was dressed, she brushed and braided her hair, made her bed, and poured her used water back into the bucket and threw the water out the window.

When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see that it was just the kitchen staff as well as a few maids eating.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as Mrs. Applewell gave her a plate of food.

"What do you mean? They've all eaten and left," Lodette said, "You slept in."

_Well that would make sense._

Brielle sat down at the table next to Lodette and Gael, who seemed rather distraught.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I'll talk about it when they (she nodded toward the gossipy maids) leave."

After everyone was done eating and the maids left, Brielle and Gael were both doing the never ending load of dishes, while Lodette dried and Sadora put them away.

"Do you miss your family?" Lodette said quietly as Gael handed her a plate to be dried.

"Yes," she answered, "but mainly it's…Eadric. Every time I think about him, I feel like I'm about to cry."

Lodette put a comforting hand on Gael's shoulder and turned and handed a stack of dried dishes to Sadora.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this," Brielle said, "You're pain is so much deeper than mine could ever be."

"That's not true," said Gael, "I chose this. I chose to come here. You should never blame yourself."

After a second Gael said, "It's mainly my dreams. Like the ones you have when you sleep. They're so…I don't know how to explain. Ever since I've come here, my dreams about Eadric and I together have become…"

"Erotic," Brielle said.

"Yes," said Gael in almost a relieving voice, "I never ever thought about him and me that way."

"It's because you're in Ettinsmore," said Lodette.

Brielle and Gael looked at her, confused.

"Well, think about it," she said, lowering her voice so Sadora didn't here.

"All most of the people seem to talk about is sex. Even the women here in the kitchen. And when that is all you hear, chances are you're going to think about it when you think of Eadric."

"I never thought of it that way," said Gael.

"Which is confusing," Brielle said, "Seeing as we never had a problem talking about it in Narnia."

This caused all of them to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Nadine, Mrs. Appewell's assistant, who was cleaning the tables.

"We were discussing how different our views of…sex…are here and in Narnia."

"I wouldn't know," Nadine said, "I've lived here all my life."

"And you're married, too," said Sadora.

Nadine was nineteen and gotten married the previous year to a close friend of Danik's.

"Well," she said leaning up against the counter, "That is true, but when you're raised in a certain environment, you become a product of that environment.

So I take it, Gael, that you were raised in a protective environment where that _certain discussion _wasn't looked down upon, but wasn't so provocatively talked about either."

"That's pretty much true," agreed Gael.

"All you can do is just ignore them then," said Nadine.

"My dreams though. What about them?"

"You can't help what you dream. You love Eadric and being away from the man you love will cause your mind to go beyond what you think it could."

"I don't see what the big deal is about it," Sadora said, "I think it's disgusting."

They all laughed.

"I use to think so too," Nadine said, "then on my wedding night my idea of it changed. It's so different when you're with someone who really loves you."

"My first experience with it didn't leave much to the imagination," Brielle said.

"I remember," said Nadine, "I had to go through it too."

Brielle was surprised. She had known Nadine for a long time, but never had she brought that up.

"Jadellias," she said, "she was trying to make you a nobleman's mistress."

"And failed miserably, so she put me back into the kitchen."

"What did you do?" asked Gael.

"The man I was with, he started to hit me when I didn't do what he wanted, so I threw a burning log at him and burnt his hand. Jadellias gave me a beating I never forgot and then sent me back down here to work."

"I never knew that," Brielle said.

"Well, you were too young to remember," Nadine said, "I feel guilty sometimes, because after she put me in the kitchen…that's when she set on you."

That hit Brielle hard. She couldn't blame Nadine, but that Jadellias just believed that young girl's were insignificant and disposable works of humanity and that she only used them for her own private gain. The whole thing disgusted her to no end.

"Can nobody do anything about that?" asked Gael.

"No," Nadine said, "It's Jadellias' highest source of income. The girls she trains to be mistresses are fought over constantly. The hardest part of the whole process is the beginning, what she calls 'the breaking in.'

Gael gave her a disgusted look.

"I know," Lodette said, "I felt the same way too."

"That begins shortly after you begin you monthly bleeding," Brielle said, "After abut two or three years, if you pass the breaking in stage, you go on to the 'training stage.' She takes you to one of her smaller estates where girls really do live the lives of wealthy mistresses."

"The best clothes, the best jewelry, rich food, beautiful rooms, servants, all of it," said Nadine, "but it doesn't come with a price."

"I think I'd much rather work down here," Sadora said.

"Good," said Lodette, "We're trying to keep you down here."

"Brielle," said Mrs. Applewell, "Could you and Sadora go and gather some wood? I'm running out."

"Sure," Brielle said as she grabbed her and cloak and followed Sadora out the door.

* * *

The wind had died down when the girls got outside. They talked as they trailed into the forest carrying their wood baskets.

"In all the time I've been here, I've never really gotten to know you, even when I was living here before," Brielle said, "Tell me about your family."

"There's not a lot to say," Sadora began, "I've lived in Ettinsmore all my life and I had a younger sister that died when I was six."

"I'm sorry," Brielle said, "I do remember hearing that though."

"I really don't remember her that much," Sadora went on, "Then my father died when I was nine and Mother and I had to find a way to survive. So, that's when we found Jadellias."

"And you were brought here," Brielle said.

"Yes," Sadora said, "Mother…she died a few months after you left. She was so sick, but Jadellias and Foreman didn't get her any medicine. It was so awful. Then Lodette came here and things got better. We're able to get much more now."

"So you have no other family?" aksed Brielle.

Sadora was silent for a moment. She looked apprehensive.

"My mother did tell my once about someone else," she said, "And I think you're the only person I can tell."

"Alright," Brielle said, "If it's a secret, I can keep it."

"My mother was like yours. She was Narnian and she was married to a Telemarine Lord, before she met my father. They had a child, a daughter. Mother said she was very happy in Narnia.

"Then why did she leave?" Brielle said.

"Because…because the King of Narnia at the time, King Miraz….he attacked her." Sadora's eyes began to fill with tears.

"What?" Brielle said breathlessly.

_Uncle Miraz. He murders his brother and rapes a lords wife!_

"She said she never told her first husband. She was too ashamed and so she left. No words, no good byes. She just left. Mother never told my father that she was married and that she had a daughter. Her baby was only a few months old when she left her."

Suddenly something hit Brielle like a lightening bolt.

_That baby…it can't be. Could it?_

"Can I ask what the baby's name was?"

"Mother said her name was Chassell. Chassell Sopespian. I would have loved to have known her. Do you think you might have known her while you were in Narnia?"

"Maybe," Brielle said softly.

_Oh, Aslan, thank you._


	27. Hope

**Previously**

"Can I ask what the baby's name was?"

"Mother said her name was Chassell. Chassell Sopespian. I would have loved to have known her. Do you think you might have known her while you were in Narnia?"

"Maybe," Brielle said softly.

_Oh, Aslan, thank you__._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven. Hope**

**Narnia**

While Ettinsmore was still covered in a foot of snow, spring had come to beautiful Narnia. The grass was green, the flowers started to bloom, and the birds began their singing.

Spring was always been an anticipated time in Narnia, but the last four months had drained any happiness from its welcome.

King Caspian thought as much as he leaned outside his balcony door watching the sun go down. Knowing in his heart that two of the three most precious women in his life were trapped somewhere beyond the hills of Ettinsmore.

After a near death experience back in January, Brielle and Gael as well as the mysterious guests who were staying there had disappeared. The only information they had about their whereabouts was a simple note that was addressed to Eadric.

The note had said not to look for them, but that didn't stop the men at Cair Paravel. They scoured most of Ettinsmore, but could find no trace of the missing girls.

Gael's leaving had shaken all of Cair Paravel.

Her parents were completely beside themselves that their only child had left without a word to them or anyone else, except for her best friends, the remaining three ladies maids. Helaine cried for days begging and pleading Aslan to bring her precious daughter home. Rhince, who was normally a calm quiet man, flew into a rage. Gael was his darling and he would have done everything in his power to stop her from leaving.

Eadric was overcome with guilt and pain. Gael had left the note to him, not her parents. He couldn't bring himself to speak to Rhince and Helaine for days. As much as he loved Gael, she was their daughter. Why wouldn't she leave them a letter or some form of comfort?

They didn't blame Eadric, they told him that constantly, but he did blame himself. If only he had gone with Gael to get Brielle that night, maybe he could have stopped them.

Meava, Torah, and Chassell were never the same. Gael had been the oldest, she was leader. She was loved by everyone. She was the one they all looked too, the one they all admired. Now they felt they had no one to look to. They still went on with their daily lives and eventually found ways to smile and live again, but the once sweet sound of female laughter and sight of the close companionship was gone.

Liliandil, above all, seemed to take it the hardest. She had remembered first seeing Gael. She had been a painfully shy, angelic faced little girl, who had stared at her with awe and wonder, even though she still had tears in her eyes after saying goodbye to Queen Lucy.

Gael had been her first choice for a ladies maid. From the time she was thirteen she had stayed by her mother's side, watching and learning all she could take in. Liliandil had enjoyed watching Gael grow up. Seeing her beauty inside that reflected her beauty outside.

Liliandil remembered Gael telling her that she was like the older sister she had always wanted. That had brought tears of joy to her eyes. Never could there be a more beautiful compliment.

Caspian hadn't even realized that sun had gone down completely. His mind had been so occupied with thoughts of Gael. He missed her so much. He loved all the ladies maids like sisters, but she had truly been his favorite.

He remembered how she came to him when she had concerns about her upcoming marriage to Garrett. How scared she had been and how his heart had ached for her. The thought of Garrett hurting her was unimaginable.

Now she was gone. And no one knew if she would ever be seen or heard from again.

Caspian saw stars beginning to appear in the sky. So bright they were. His own star would be coming to bed soon, beckoning for him to join her.

He walked out onto the balcony and sat on the ledge. He took off his signet ring and began to roll it between his fingers; thinking of the one person who had the only claim to wear it.

Gael's leaving may have shaken Cair Paravel, but very little cared about Brielle's leaving. As a matter of fact many people blamed Brielle for almost killing Caspian and then taking Gael with her. Some of the lords believed that Brielle had been part of a conspiracy to take over the throne of Narnia.

Caspian was incensed at these beliefs. He knew Brielle better than anyone else. He had seen her struggle and her pain. He had been the only person that knew her secret desire.

He took a deep breath and looked out at the black sky.

Then he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

He turned and saw his beautiful wife standing next to him. Her smile was small; as if she knew his thoughts.

She gently stroked his dark hair.

"I'll be into bed soon," he said.

"I didn't come out to call you to bed," Lilandil said sitting next to him.

Caspian took her small hand in his. She was remarkably lovely tonight. Her golden hair seemed to shimmer in the moonlight and yet her eyes seemed far and distant.

When she first came to Narnia, she would glow a pale blue color at night, because of the star blood she had received from her father. After nine years among humans, her mother's human blood had become the dominant of the two types. Now her skin was a soft pale white. Not deathly, but angelic and calming.

"You are most beautiful," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled, remembering when he first spoke those words to her. So many years ago on her father's island.

"Sometimes I still long to be a star. To be able to rise into the heavens and look down on the ones that I love."

"Lili," said Caspian as he reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"Why can't we find them?" she asked almost in desperation, "It's like they disappeared."

"Ettinsmore is a hard country to track," Caspian said, "Many people have gone there and have never been seen or heard from again. I know that's not comforting, but it's the truth."

Liliandil stood and crossed her arms, "She had to know what she was doing. Both of them."

"What bothers me," Caspian said, "is the little care people have in Brielle's leaving."

"I know," said Liliandil, "It's very painful. When she was here people respected her and now that she's gone they despise her. It's sickening."

"She wasn't here long enough for people to know her, but she…for the people who did know her…she made an impression," Caspian said.

"The one person who seems to be taking her leaving harder than Gael's is Ironhoof," Liliandil said.

"Glenstorm says he took it very hard," said Caspian, "he was the one that brought her to us. He was one of her closest friends."

Liliandil sat back down next to Caspian and laid her head on his shoulder.

"If I truly believed that something had happened to those two I would feel it," she said.

"You believe they're alive?" asked Caspian

"Yes. I do."

He put his arm around her and held her tightly. Liliandil's eyes sparkled with tears and Caspian gently wiped them away.

The sky was full of stars shining above Narnia and extending into the Ettinsmore border.

There was still hope.

_End of part two_


	28. Part Three: Ironhoof's Gift

**So, I may have just something a little crazy…**

**My next story, "The Dream of a Dream," that's the sequel to my first story ,"The Beloved and The Just," I've had a general plot for it for a while, but there were several chapters that I just couldn't wait to write.**

**Have you ever just had that urge where you have a great idea for a chapter and you just have to write it down? It's like you have to get it out of your system.**

**Then after they were written I was like, "Ohhh, I would love to post this on . Who cares if it's the whole crux of the story? It can be like a preview." (stupid, right?)**

**So I actually posted a new story with two chapters that are right in the middle of the story. I tried to give a brief summery at the beginning of each chapter, but it's going to be a while before I'll be able to write the whole story.**

**If you want to read it, go ahead. I will warn you that the rating is M for sexual content and mild language.**

**I tried to balance out carefully what I could write and what I couldn't write. I didn't want to go so far that people were getting grossed out. These two chapters are the only ones with sexual content (not counting Edmund telling Eustace about his disastrous wedding night…)**

**I'm also experimenting with different story types, so don't think that all my stories are going to be rated M after this one. This'll probably be the only one.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

"If I truly believed that something had happened to those two I would feel it," she said.

"You believe they're alive?" asked Caspian

"Yes. I do."

He put his arm around her and held her tightly. Liliandil's eyes sparkled with tears and Caspian gently wiped them away.

The sky was full of stars shining above Narnia and extending into the Ettinsmore border.

There was still hope.

* * *

_**Part Three**_

**Chapter One. Ironhoof's Gift**

On a cool evening in May, as the sun was going down in Ettinsmoor, Brielle Corletti, who had been formally known as, Lady Brielle Corletti Glozelle of Narnia, was walking back to the estate she worked at. After a hard afternoon of feeding and caring for the estate horses, she was hungry and exhausted. She wanted food, her bed, and more than anything, the arms of her lover, Danik Lamorra.

The never ending feet of snow had begun to melt and she could see little bits of grass. The sun shone several times that day and Brielle had been lucky to feel its rays. How she longed for spring and summer. She wanted light and beauty.

Work at the estate was much easier to cope with in spring and summer. She was especially looking forward to seeing the marshwiggles in the Northern Marshes.

Every month in the summertime, a select few servants volunteered to drive down to the marshes to buy fish and other sea food from the marshwiggles.

Anyone was allowed to go, but most people didn't care for the marshwiggles and their gloomy moody outlook on life. Brielle didn't mind them. They were kind and hard working and that was all she cared about and it gave the servants a chance to get out of the estate as well.

The children at the estate loved going and play in the water with the marshwiggle children. Jadellias actually preferred that the children be taken, so that was never a problem.

It would be nice to see Sourshore and Willowdrip and their five year old son Puddleglum. Sourshore was the leader of the marshwiggle community and he was fair in all his dealings with the servants.

She was so occupied in her thoughts that she almost ran into the estate foreman, who everyone just called Foreman.

"Watch out, you little brat," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," Brielle said. She was terrified of Foreman and she wished more than anything that Danik was there.

"Well, seeing as you're here," Foreman said, "I should tell you that the mistress wants you and several other servants to ride into Narnia tomorrow and get food."

"Ride into Narnia. Tomorrow?" Brielle exclaimed, "Narnia is six hours away, in good weather!"

"Then I suggest that you got to bed early tonight," Foreman said grabbing her arm, "Because you'll be leaving at 4 in the morning."

He was holding on to her arm so tightly, that Brielle wanted to scream, but she dare not too. Screaming only meant a slap in the face, arguing was a beating. Foreman got away with everything, especially mistreating the young servant girls.

"Alright, alright," Brielle said softly trying not to let the tears fall, "I'll do what you say."

"You had better," Foreman said as he let go of her arm, "I've heard you're rather good in the bed."

Brielle looked up in shock and downright fear. The thought of being with Foreman was repulsive.

He smiled evilly at her and then stalked off, but not without giving her a painful shove onto the ground. Brielle fell to the ground keeping herself from screaming as she hit the hard jagged gravel.

Once she saw that Foreman was gone she picked herself back up and slowly walked to the servant's quarters' door.

* * *

Brielle had done what Foreman had told her to do. She quickly ate supper and helped wash the dishes and then hurried upstairs to her room.

She pulled on her nightgown, washed her face and fell into bed. Sleep took her immediately. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, though. Several times she woke up from nightmares of Foreman terrorizing her in his bed. Each time she did, she found it harder and harder to go back to sleep.

_Why can't I dream of Danik?_

As she lay awake, she thought of going back to Narnia. She hoped she saw no one that might recognize her. And if they did? Then what?

She remembered Liliandil's terrified face. She could see Caspian in his bed writhing with pain. She could hear the voices of all those who blamed her for almost killing him.

How she longed for her friends. Yet, she knew they were better off without her.

It seemed like Narnia was better off without her.

* * *

"Brielle, wake up darling. Wake up. We need to get ready to go."

Brielle couldn't open her eyes. She was so exhausted. She had just finally gone to sleep thinking about Narnia and now she was being woken up.

"Come on Brielle. Wake up."

She rubbed her eyes and saw a small candle and in the dim light she could see Nadine who was dressed and ready to leave.

"I know it's hard to up, but you can sleep on the way there."

Brielle slowly pushed herself up, she wasn't even fully awake. Her room was so dark and so cold. Nadine's candle was the only light.

"Do you want me to help you dress?" asked Nadine.

Brielle nodded, knowing it would have taken a full ten minutes to get out of bed. Nadine picked out a dress, while Brielle washed her face.

She would have thought the cold water would have wakened her up, but not even that helped.

After getting dressed, Nadine helped her with her hair and then wrapped her arm around her, as she carefully guided her through the dark halls.

As they passed Lodette and Gael's room the door opened up and Gael came out in her nightgown.

"Bri," she whispered.

Brielle turned around and saw that Gael had a letter in her hand.

"Give this to…I don't really know, but someone you can trust that will get it to my parents."

"Of course," Brielle said. She hugged Gael and then she and Lodette walked down to the kitchen.

Seven or eight other people were already there when they reached the kitchen. Sadora was sitting next to the fire, her eyes just as tired.

Danick and his younger brother, Arrack were there as well.

"Somebody obviously didn't get a lot of sleep," said Danik as he gently took Brielle in his arms.

"Are you coming to Narnia?" Brielle asked sleepily.

"Absolutely, I never miss a chance to go there," he said as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

Brielle was just getting comfortable in his arms, when she heard Foreman bark out that it was time to go. The headed out into the chilly misty night and into the wagons. One held all the servants that were going, the other was for the food they were getting.

Danick slowly helped Brielle up into the wagon and placed her into a corner. She felt a heavy blanket be put over her.

She felt the wagons beginning to move and just before she fell asleep she felt Danik pull her into his safe warm arms.

* * *

When Brielle woke up, the sun had completely come up and she could tell they were no longer in Ettinsmore. She could see grass, flowers, leaves on the trees and she could hear the birds singing.

"It's so much prettier than I thought!" said Sadora, "How much longer until we get there?"

"We have another two hours," said Danick.

"That seems like forever," groanedSadora.

Brielle lifted her head off of Danik's shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

"It's about time you got up," joked Arrack

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she said.

"Well, you got plenty today," said Nadine as she handed her a covered plate.

Brielle opened it up and saw there was ham, two biscuits, and an apple. She ate slowly and listened to the other servants talk. They all seemed genuinely excited to go to Narnia.

"Are you alright?" said Danik. Brielle nodded, but she knew that Danick could see right through her.

"Yes," said Brielle as she pulled apart her biscuit.

Trying to change the subject, she asked, "Why do we need to get food?"

Nadine groaned, "Because Jadellias' mistress protégés are coming up to the estate for the summer and of course they have to have the best of everything."

"How exciting," said Brielle at the thought of having to put up with the catty shallow girls.

"Poor Gael and Nadine had to stay at the estate because Jadellias is making them prepare the rooms," said Sadora, "and she's picky about everything when it comes to those girls.

"Well, if they stay out of my way, then I'll stay out of theirs," said Brielle.

"Good luck," Nadine said.

* * *

They finally reached the Narnian market at about 10 o' clock. The market was at the bottom of Cair Paravel. It was in the middle of the city and was always busy.

Sadora's eyes were wide with wonderment. This clearly was her first trip to Narnia, but she obviously wasn't expecting the satyrs, minatours, dwarfs, and fauns that mingled in casually with the humans.

Brielle felt her heart ache as she saw as these familiar faces, she may not have known them personally, but she felt like they were a part of her. As they got out of the wagons, Foreman barked his orders to everyone.

Brielle and Sadora were to get the best fruit they could find and that wasn't going to be easy, seeing that the fruit vending tables were crowded. They made their way carefully through the heavy crowds of humans and animals. Brielle put her arm around Sadora's shoulder so they didn't get separated.

"Did you come here when you were a ladies maid?" Sadora asked as the waited in line.

"Sure, all the time," Brielle said.

"Oh, well…I wondering if maybe we might see Chassell here," Sadora said.

"You'll see her one day," said Brielle, "I promise."

They finally made it up front and went through the list of the fruits they had to get. They were in luck, because they were able to get most of what they needed.

"Oh, Gael was wondering if we could pick up some oranges," Sadora said.

"The girl is the biggest orange addict I have ever met," Brielle said putting four oranges into her already full basket.

They carefully carried their baskets back to the wagons and put them in to be loaded.

"Four down, five more to go," Brielle said as she handed Sadora a two more baskets.

They went to another fruit vendor and as they waited in line, Brielle was amazed by the differences in Narnia and Ettinsmore. The sun was so warm and the air so sweet from the food. The people were so much kinder and the creatures gave a sense of wonderment and delight.

"What's that?" asked Sadora.

"What?" Brielle said.

"That half horse, half man that's at the table down from us. Is that a centaur?"

She looked down to what Sadora was talking about and then her heart gave seemed to rise and then drop at the same time.

It was Ironhoof. He was standing at one of the vending tables looking at swords and knives.

"Yes," Brielle said softly, "That's a centaur."

_I miss you so much._

She wanted so much to go to him, but kept herself under control. She could feel herself shake as she remembered one of her dearest friends.

"Are you alright?" said Sadora as they neared the front.

"Yes, but that centaur was a friend of mine when I was living at Cair Paravel."

"Really? Well, go talk to him."

"No, that's not a good idea."

Sadora looked at her with a confused look, but dropped the subject as they looked through the fruit.

"You two aren't from Narnia," said the vendor.

"No, we're from Ettinsmore," Brielle said.

"My, that's a long way off," the vendor said.

"Six hours in a bumpy crowded wagon," Sadora said, "but it was worth it. This is my first time here, but not Brielle's.

"Really?" the vendor said

"Yes, I lived here for over a year, but I had to go back for personal reasons."

"It must have been very personal to have to go back."

Brielle had to smile in spite of herself. She handed the vendor money and picked up their baskets.

"Have a safe trip back," the vendor said.

"Thank you. We will," Brielle said.

They walked carefully through the crowds carrying their heavy baskets. Brielle then saw that that they had to pass Ironhoof to get back to the wagon.

She tried to stay out of sight.

"Brielle, these baskets are so heavy," Sadora said.

"We're almost to the wagon. Hopefully that will be it for us."

They finally made it back and put the fruit into the loaded wagon.

"Well done," said Danik, "You both got some good food."

"Is that it for us?" asked Sadora, although she sounded like she was pleading with him.

"I suppose so," Danik said, "You two can go look around."

Sadora and Brielle left the wagons and walked through the crowds.

"Do you want to see Cair Paravel up close?" Brielle asked.

"Oh yes!"

They both headed up to the beautiful white palace that Brielle had called home for almost a year. The place that had been her refuge. Where she found who she was and who she might be.

They reached the bottom of the steps that was also crowded with people and creatures. Mainly guards of the palace and courtiers.

"This is so beautiful!" Sadora said, "I'm going to live here one day and maybe be a ladies maid like you were.

Brielle smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Who says you can't be?"

"How is it that you can smell Ettinsmore trash wherever you are?" came an irritated voice.

Brielle knew that voice.

She turned and saw Tira and several of the other coutiers glaring at them.

"That was ugly!" said Sadora, "Go away."

Tira ignored her and pointed her eyes to Brielle, "I really can't believe you have the audacity to come back here after what you did to the king."

"I came back here because I have work to do," Brielle said cooly, "Now get out of the way."

"What work?" said Tira, "Are you planning to kill the king again?"

The other courtiers laughed.

Brielle's anger was about to hit a breaking point. If Sadora wasn't there, then it already would have.

"You should remember that I am not bound to palace protocol which requires respect of all people living there. And seeing as my mistress has jurisdiction of most of Ettinsmore, I don't think I would get into too much trouble if I killed you instead."

Tira took her wrist tightly, "Go back to the under lands from where you came," she hissed, "and leave Narnia as it is."

Suddenly Tira was swung around and was standing face to face to Danik, who did not look happy.

"I know for a fact that you did not just talk her like that!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Tira said, the other courtiers were too afraid to go near Danik.

He released her, but then took her face in his hand, "Back in Ettinsmore, little brainless girls like you are bought and sold for a good price. So if you don't want to wake up in another man's bed, I highly suggest you watch who you're talking to. Brielle is still a lady of Narnia and you're lower than all the whores in Ettinsmore."

He let go of her deadly white face. Brielle hadn't noticed that there was a small crowd that gathered and was surprised that no one bothered to stop Danik.

Tira immediately ran up the stairs followed by the other courtiers. Danik gently took Brielle's face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

She nodded silently.

"Come on, let's go," he said as he put his arm around her and the other around Sadora.

"Wait," said Brielle as she pulled Gael's letter out of her bag. She ran up the stairs and shyly walked toward a satyr guard.

"Excuse me," she said.

He looked up at her.

"Could you possibly get this to Lord Rhince and Lady Helaine? It's from their daughter," she said handing him the letter.

"Gael?" said the centaur as he took the letter.

"Yes," Brielle said, "also tell them that she is all right and nothing has happened to her."

"Of course," said the centaur, "I'll get it to them immediately."

"Thank you," said Brielle.

She was walking back to Danik and Sadora when she heard a kind voice behind her say, "I knew it was you."

She turned around and saw Ironhoof.

For a second Brielle couldn't say anything. She was too choked up with emotions.

Ironhoof walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her hair.

"Where have you been?" he asked softly.

"In Ettinsmore," she said, trying to reign in her tears, "at Jadellius' estate. Gael and I have been working there since January."

"What?" said Ironhoof in disbelief, "How could you have gone back?"

"I needed too," she said, "They…the people there. I needed to go back to them."

"Your place is here," Ironhoof said firmly.

"I use to think so," said Brielle, "but apparently a lot of people don't want me back here."

"That's not true; most of us in the palace miss you."

Brielle felt her heart rise slightly.

"Tell them that I miss them and I have missed you very much."

Ironhoof reached into his bag and pulled out a small cloth and handed it to Brielle.

When she took it, she could feel that something was wrapped inside.

"Never forget who you are," he said.

He placed his warm hand on her cheek and then turn and left.

"Was that your friend, Ironhoof?" asked Danik when she got back to him and Sadora.

Brielle nodded. Danik wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

An hour later they were ready to go. They all loaded up into the wagons and started the long journey back to Etttinsmore.

Brielle watched as the Cair Paravel faded out of sight and, at Sadora's insistence, opened up the gift from Ironhoof.

Sadora and the others gasped in surprise when it fell into Brielle's hand.

It was her Queen's Star necklace that she had worn as a ladies maid.

_Never forget who you are._


	29. Another Unexpected Visitor

**Previously**

Brielle watched as the Cair Paravel faded out of sight and, at Sadora's insistence, opened up the gift from Ironhoof.

Sadora and the others gasped in surprise when it fell into Brielle's hand.

It was her Queen's Star necklace that she had worn as a ladies maid.

_Never forget who you are._

* * *

**Chapter Two. Another Unexpected Visitor**

A week later, Brielle was climbing back into the cart to head down to the Northern Marshes. Sadora, Nadine, and this time, Gael, were also going. Danik was in charge of this trip as well and all his brothers and sisters were coming.

"I've never seen a marshwiggle before," said Gael.

"They're…interesting," Sadora said.

"You get use to them after a while," Danik said as he closed the back of the wagon.

"Marshwiggle children are adorable," Nadine said putting one arm around Danik's twelve year old sister, Nella and another around Sadora.

Just as they were about to leave, Jadellias came sailing out in her emerald green and silver gown. Her looks had changed slightly. Her hair, which was normally black and pulled up, now hung down her back and was dark brown and curly. She almost had a pleasant look on her face as well. Brielle was one of a handful of people that knew of Jadellias' ability to change appearance.

"You do remember that 'my girls' are coming tomorrow?" she said to Danik.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then you'll need to make this trip as quick as possible. I need everyone to help get ready."

"We will."

"Careful riding through Vandock Forest," she said, "You may never know who the Vergi snakes might want to attack."

She narrowed her eyes to Brielle.

"We always are careful," Danik said.

When she left, Danik rolled his eyes and got up in the front seat.

"I might bring a Vergi snake back for her," he said.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were in Vandock Forest. It was a thick, shaded forest with only a little light streaming in through the trees. During the daytime it was quite beautiful and had an enchanting feel to it, but the enchantment was slightly dampened because of the fear of the dreaded snakes.

The people in the wagon looked over the edge watching for any Vergi snake that could be underfoot. Danik got out and led the horse, in case a snake spooked it.

"There's one right there," Brielle whispered, pointing to a snake on a tree branch. It was pale green and its ivory colored swirls sparkled in the thin stream of sunlight.

"It's beautiful," said Gael. She was right. Vergi snakes had almost a hypnotic beauty to them.

Brielle tried not to think of where Caspian might have been when he was in his riding accident.

"How many do you think live here?" she asked.

"Nobody really knows," Danik said, "but we've estimated about 2000."

"That's gross," said Nadine.

Finally they made it out of the forest and heading toward the shoreline. Brielle could see the wigwam homes of the marshwiggles. She could smell fried fish and roasted eel.

The sun was warmer now and the smell of the Eastern Sea seemed to lift her spirits. As they headed into the small village, little marshwiggle children ran out of their homes to take a look at the new people.

Nadine was right. They were adorable. They were fairly small and had massive dark eyes and slightly greenish white skin. Their hair was also dark and hung around their shoulders. The girls were dressed in simple dark colored dresses that came just below their knees and the boys wore breeches with similar colored coats.

They didn't talk much, but they stared at the servants with wide eyed wonderment.

"Ahhh, welcome back, young people of Ettinsmore," said Sourshore the village leader who was followed by his wife Willowdrip.

"Thank you," said Danik as he tied up the horse, "I hope you had a good winter."

"Winter is never good here," said Sourshore, "In fact the weather is never good here. I'm surprised the wind hasn't blown our little village away. It will happen one day. Mark my word it will."

Danik and several of the other young men went to buy and barter for fish, while Brielle, Nadine, and Gael all watched the younger children play in the water with the marshwiggle children.

"I remember you," said Willowdrip as she stood next to Brielle, "You're one of the servants that ran away a couple of years ago."

"Yes," Brielle said, "As you can see, it didn't work out too well."

"If you think that way, but freedom isn't where you live or who you live with, it's how you choose to live."

Brielle was confused at first.

Willowdrip gave her what the marshwiggles might have called a smile, "Oh, one can live in bondage, but if their soul still dreams for a better life than they are already free. If one lives a life of freedom, but their soul has no desire to be loved, then you may as well say they are a slave."

"I think I understand," Brielle said.

_What was she trying to say? Is she saying that freedom is near?_

Brielle's thoughts were interrupted by small hand tapping her.

She looked down and saw a small marshwiggle boy about five or six years old, looking up at her with large dark eyes. In his hands he had a small shell. He handed it to her without a word or a single expression on his face.

"Thank you," Brielle said, unsure of what to do with it.

"Opn' eat," the boy said in a serious voice.

Brielle opened the shell and took out the small bit of meat that was inside. When she put it into her mouth is started wiggling and moving inside.

The meat or whatever it was was a live animal!

Brielle spat it out onto the ground and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Oser (oyster)," the boy said.

She had no idea what he said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Pulgum," the boy said.

"Excuse me?"

"Pudlgum."

"Puddleglum," Willowdrip said taking the boy's hand, "I'm sorry, this isn't the first time he's done this. He's so mischievous. He won't amount to anything. Say you're sorry to the lady."

The boy looked at her, his face as serious as ever and said, "Sory."

Brielle smiled and ran her hand over his thick scratchy hair.

"That's alright," she smiled, "You're only a little boy."

"A little boy in need of discipline," said Willowdrip as she picked him up, "but nothing ever seems to work."

"He's grown since I last saw him," Brielle said as she tickled his cheek.

The little boy didn't smile but something in his dark eyes said he liked it. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around Brielle's neck. Willowdrip didn't seem to mind and let her hold him.

The next hour was pleasant. Brielle held Puddleglum (who was rather small for a five year old) and played in the water with the children. Gael seemed to be enjoying herself as well, but every now and then she would longingly across the Northern Marsh over to where Cair Paravel was.

Brielle wondered what became of her letter. She was confident that the satyr got it to her parents. She was a little curious as to what Gael had written, but she wouldn't dare ask her.

"Time to go," Danik said, as he loaded the last covered basket of oysters and eels into the wagon.

The children all came out of the water and started to dry off. Brielle gave Puddleglum back to his mother.

"I hope to see you again soon," Brielle said.

She honestly believed he smiled at her.

* * *

That night as Brielle was preparing for bed, she pulled out the wood box that had that strange white stick in it.

She could not understand what it was exactly. It looked like some sort of wand. Could it have been Jadellias'? No, she wouldn't leave something that important in an old room. One thing she noticed is that it was cold like an icicle, but it didn't have a wet texture at all.

She was completely and utterly confused, but before she could ponder it any longer, she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she put the stick in the box and shoved it under her bed.

"Danik."

She ran and opened the door and let him in. Special moments like these were rare, because of their work load.

Brielle wrapped her arms around him and he held her tightly.

"You seemed to be having a good time today," he said.

"I was," Brielle giggled.

"I'll tell you what," Danik said, taking her hand and leading her to the window, "the sooner these girls get here, the sooner all of us can relax. Foreman has been working us like crazy."

"Poor Katina and Lodette," said Brielle, "Jadellias hasn't let either one of them have a moment of peace."

"Well," Danik said, pulling her close to him, "At least I have an escape." And he bent down and kissed her softly.

For a few minutes Brielle could escape into her small world of happiness and peace. Danik's strong hands around her waist and her hands tangled up in his dark hair. How she longed that it could be like that forever.

When they were done, Brielle laid her head on Danik's shoulder. She remembered what Willowdrip had said about freedom. Maybe she belonged to Jadellias, but her heart and soul belonged to Danik. He was her freedom and her escape. Willowdrip had been right.

"Danik," she said softly, "Do you think we could ever escape Ettinsmore?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I mean I want out as much as you do, but…there has to be a sign. I need to know when the time is right."

"What is Aslan telling your heart?" Brielle said, remembering Caspian's words.

There was a few second of silence then he said, "That he never fails those who follow him."

_When Aslan? When?_

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early. It was unusually warm for springtime in Ettinsmore, but the workers were enjoying it.

Brielle and Gael were washing the breakfast dishes when Lodette came in looking angrier than a mad hornet.

"I know that woman is expecting company, but I can't do everything by myself!"

"What is it?" asked Nadine, "Do you need help?"

"No," Lodette sitting down at the table, "but she could learn to appreciate the fact that I haven't slept in almost forty-eight hours and the last thing I ate was an apple…yesterday morning."

"I'll get you some food," Mrs. Applewell said.

"When are they coming?" Brielle asked.

"Oh, who knows," said Nadine pouring Lodette some hot chocolate, "When they want to. Granted one of them doesn't lose a hair tie or rip a dress."

Even Lodette had to giggle at that.

Suddenly Nella came running in.

"Bri, Bri," she said breathlessly, "You have to come outside right now!"

"Why? Are the girls here?" Brielle said drying her hands.

"No, Danik says you need to come and Gael too!"

Brielle, Gael and just about everyone else in the kitchen all ran out after Nella.

She led them into the courtyard that was surrounded by a group of male workers and she could hear loud protests all over. In the midst of all of it, one familiar voice seemed to ring out.

"What do you want these girls for?" she heard Danik say in a serious tone.

"They're friends of mine, they belong in Narnia!"

"You say that as if you own them," said Kasson, Danik's sixteen year old brother.

"That's right!" said the other workers.

"No! That's not what I meant! Brielle is a friend of mine and Gael-"

"Eadric!" screamed Gael

The loud talking ceased as Brielle and Gael pushed themselves through. Sure enough right in the center was Danik and travel worn Eadric.

Immediately Brielle felt a warm wavw of relief flood over her. The same way she felt when she saw Ironhoof last week. Eadric had changed or maybe because she hadn't seen him in such a long time. He looked taller and his face seemed much older. The moment he turned and saw Gael, the serious twenty year old turned back into a love struck boy.

She ran right into his outstretched arms, holding on to him tightly.

Brielle looked across to Danik, who looked rather relieved at the fact that Eadric was telling the truth.

"Danik, it's alright," Gael said, "He's from Narnia. He's telling the truth."

"I gathered as much," Danik said.

"Eadric," Gael said, "This is Danik, Brielle's former foster brother that helped her escape."

Eadric held out his hand to Danik who shook it.

"And Danik," Brielle said, "This is Eadric, the young man who saved my life last summer."

Danik's expression softened, and then he asked, "Why do you want Gael and Brielle?"

Eadric held Gael close to him, "To see if they were really alright."

"Let's take this inside," Danik said.

Once the four of them were settled at the kitchen table, Gael asked"Did you read my letter? I said we were fine."

"Your parents allowed me to read it," Eadric asked, I think they were relieved knowing you weren't dead, but they desperately wished that Brielle could have stayed in Narnia a bit longer so they could have asked her. Oh, and Tira definitely raised a lot of drama over what Danik had said, but you all were long gone before anything could be done."

"Little brat deserved it," said Danik with a grin.

Eadric went on, "Then Ironhoof told us about talking to you, Brielle and Suncloud almost hit him across the room for letting you leave."

"I told him I needed to leave," Brielle said.

"He knew that. We all did, but it's like you just came out of nowhere. For four months no word from any of you and in one day, you come to Narnia and drop off a letter from Gael."

"What exactly did you write in that letter?" Brielle asked Gael.

"I simply said that I was alright, that even though the work was hard at times, I was getting through. I talked about you and Danik and the people here, but I said I couldn't say where I was for safety reasons," Gael said.

"I told Ironhoof where we were," Brielle said.

Danik asked, "How did you find us?"

Eadric smiled, "I asked the marshwiggles."

"What?" said Gael

"And it's all thanks to you," then his voice got quieter, "Your parents got your letter and you had mentioned that you were going to see the marshwiggles soon. So yesterday I traveled up to the Northern Marsh and I got to the marshwiggles early this morning and asked about the two of you. They said that they had seen you both yesterday and that you weren't far from here.

Then I asked where this estate was and they said it wasn't easy to find because I had to travel through Vandock Forest to get to the main road that leads to here."

"Wait, what?" said Brielle, "Is that why people haven't been able to find us? Because the only road that leads here is through Vandock Forest?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" said Danik, "I have to admit, it was pretty brilliant on Jadellias' part. She has only one way to get to the estate and that's through traveling through a dark snake infested forest."

"So you can't go around?" Gael asked.

"You could," Danik said, "but even then, that's difficult because the estate is hidden by several hills. You can look right past it and not even realize it."

"So, it made sense why no one from Narnia could find any of you. Because, you Brielle, had told Caspian that he was poisoned by a Vergi snake and so naturally, no one wanted to go through that forest. And even if we did, we would never have thought that a simple trail would lead us to the estate."

"Finally, it all makes sense," said Gael.

"What about your family and Caspian?" Brielle asked, "Do they know you're here?"

"Not exactly," Eadric said, "I mean, they know I'm gone, but I'm away all the time now. They wouldn't think I had gone looking for you two."

"Well, you may end up being stuck here for a while," Danik said.

"That's fine," said Eadric, "but I'm not leaving without Gael and Brielle."

"Gael can go," Brielle said, "but I'm not leaving without Danik and he won't leave his brothers and sisters."

"We'll leave together," said Eadric, "All of us. Not now, but soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Danik said skeptically

"You think that finding my way to this estate was mere coincidence? Or that Gael's letter was a sign of luck?"

"My letter was for my parents to tell them I was alright. I never intended on them sending anyone to get us," Gael said.

"Like I said," said Eadric, "No one knows I'm in Ettinsmore."

"Is there anyone in Narnia that you can right to that can help us?" asked Danik.

"They would have to have a reason to come. And dealing with the noblemen of Ettinsmore is not an easy task. Also, Gael said in her letter that she was doing fine and so was Brielle. She didn't mention anything about being hurt or mistreated, so that could have been a sign that you two were alright. And the king could help, but…"

"What is it?" said Gael.

Danik took a deep breath and said, "Liliandil…is pregnant."

Brielle felt like all the air had been taken out of the room.

_Liliandil was pregnant?_

_After all of these years, she and Caspian would finally have a child!_

Then she realized she wouldn't be there, for them or for their baby.

"When did you find out?" asked Gael quietly.

"Last week," Eadric said.

"I'm so happy for them," Brielle said, "For so long they wanted a child."

"It's the happiest I've seen Caspian and Liliandil in a long time," said Eadric.

"Ok, I hate to interrupt, but how is this pregnancy prohibiting the king from helping us in Ettinsmore?" asked Danik.

"It means that our problems are less important," Brielle said.

"No, it doesn't mean you're less important," said Eadric, "but Caspian has to keep things in perspective and like I said, Gael's letter made no mention of being mistreated nor was it a cry for help. Brielle said to Ironhoof that you two were alright and so Caspian would have no reason to send troops here."

"So you came to find them instead?" Danik said.

"Yes," said Eadric.

"What about Ironhoof?" Brielle asked, "I saw him last week."

"He told us he saw you and spoke to you. He said the only reason you were staying was for the people here."

"Yes, that's true."

"Maybe Aslan is telling us something after all," Danik said taking Brielle's hand.

Foreman came into the kitchen and walked over to the table.

"Are you the boy that was causing trouble outside?" he snapped at Eadric.

"Yes," Eadric said, "but I wasn't the one making trouble."

"You're from Narnia?"

Eadric nodded.

"Well, you just committed yourself to the Ettinsmore workforce," he sneered, "I hope your family doesn't miss you too much." Then he stalked off.

"I hope you know what you're in for," said Gael.

"Yeah," said Danik, "You might regret coming here; no matter what your reasons were for."

Eadric smiled, "If my father can brave a sea serpent and live to tell the tale to his grandchildren. Then I think working here should be almost easy."

Danik looked at him with a confused, but intrigued expression, "Your father braved a sea serpent?"

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit, this chapter is a little boring, but I was really beginning to miss Eadric : ) **

**I wanted to introduce the marshwiggles (I think five year old Puddleglum is too cute!)**

**And I had to explain how no one from Narnia could find the estate and I didn't want to say that it was just enchanted, because that just sounded too cliché.**


	30. I Dream of Many Things

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter! I've gone through some writer's block. So hopefully the story is back on track, with a major difference in the plot. (It starts in this chapter)**

**Another reason is, I've been in Georgia for a homeschool convention and I've had no internet access at all! Terrible!**

**It wasn't all that bad though. **

**I got to listen to mysteries about a police turned priest during the six hr. drive there, stayed in a beautiful hotel room with a pool and a hot tub, learned how to play chess, flirted with cute homeschool guys, and made $140. Not a bad weekend.**

* * *

**Previously**

"I hope you know what you're in for," said Gael.

"Yeah," said Danik, "You might regret coming here; no matter what your reasons were for."

Eadric smiled, "If my father can brave a sea serpent and live to tell the tale to his grandchildren. Then I think working here should be almost easy."

Danik looked at him with a confused, but intrigued expression, "Your father braved a sea serpent?"

* * *

**Chapter Three. I Dream of Many Things**

That night Brielle crawled into bed with a sense of relief knowing that Eadric was now there. Maybe Aslan was finally beginning to reveal his plan to them.

Above all she was happy for Liliandil and Caspian.

_Finally a child. An heir._

_I was never meant to be queen, after all._

She was slightly saddened by that thought, but then on her last visit to Narnia she was obviously under the impression that no one wanted her there.

As she rolled over on her side toward the window and saw the stars outside. They were so beautiful She wondered if Caspian and Liliandil were looking up at the stars in Narnia. Thanking Aslan for their child. Planning a life for their family.

Even though Brielle had come to love the people there, she still missed the feeling of the family life she had in Narnia. The closest thing she had in Ettinsmore was Danik and his family.

She reached over into her bedside table drawer and took out her Queen's Star necklace and her mother's signet ring.

Both of these pieces of jewelry had linked her to her family.

She slipped her mother's ring onto her ring finger on her left hand and put on her necklace. Maybe they would both help her feel closer to her mother and to Liliandil and the ladies maids.

_Will I find a family here?_

_What will be my link here?_

* * *

"Brielle, wake up."

She opened her eyes and in the blurry darkness she could see Jadellias standing over her, holding a candle.

"Wake up," she said, sounding impatient.

"Jadellias," Brielle said, "You are way too scary in the morning to be waking people up."

"Thank you for that false assessment," Jadellias said sarcastically, "Now get out of bed and into the kitchen. The girls arrive this afternoon and I will not have you mess this day up."

She walked out of the room and banged the door behind her.

_It's going to be a long day._

Brielle got down to the kitchen and ate quickly. After she was done, she helped Gael and Lodette with the dishes.

The morning went by pleasantly. Brielle helped prepare food for the large lunch and she also helped with decorating the parlor room, which Jadellias rarely used.

Soon the news got around that the girls had arrived.

Brielle, Gael, Lodette, and Sadora stood outside the parlor door as six beautiful young women entered the house with Jadellias.

They were dressed like princesses, all in green, silver, dark blue and red gowns. They laughed and talked with Jadellias and each other, looking around the estate as if they had never been there before.

When they came pass Brielle and the other maids, they stopped and gave Brielle and Gael a look-over.

"So, it's true," said one, with an unpleasant sneer on her face, "You have come back."

"Yes," said Brielle.

"Is it true, that people in Narnia thought that you were their next queen?" said another.

"Yes, it is."

"How unfortunate for them, if it actually happened," said the first girl.

"Come on now," Jadellias said, ushering the girls inside, "Get back to work," she snapped at the maids."

"Gladly," said Lodette under her breath.

* * *

At lunch time, Danik and Eadric came inside from working in the forests all morning.

"I'll say one thing about Eadric," said Danik as he washed his hands, "He's a hard worker. I've never seen anyone work as long as him without taking a break. This place needs someone like him."

Brielle looked over to where Gael and Eadric were talking to one another. Gael seemed so much happier; when she smiled, it wasn't forced. Her eyes practically glowed whenever she saw Eadric.

"So, how long have they been together?" Danik asked, as if he had been reading her thoughts.

"It'll be a year in July," said Brielle, dishing up a plate of food for him, "Eadric had been in love with her ever since he first saw her, when she came back to Narnia on the Dawn Treader."

"And what were Gael's feelings for Eadric?"

"I think she was confused; torn between Eadric and Garrett. Eadric was one of her best friends, but Garrett had so much more to offer her. He lied to her; he lied to everybody and many people were hurt."

"Including you?" said Danik as they sat down at the table.

Brielle nodded, "I got the least of it though. Gael was lied to and used, Chassell lost her innocence, Garrett's parents lost a son, and the court of Narnia practically rebelled against the king. It was a mess Danik.

After a few seconds, she went on.

"Eadric though…for someone so young he acted… like a king. He spoke for Chassell and I in court, so we would not have to face the humiliation of being questioned by men. His strength of character was the only thing that kept the court of Narnia together."

"Sounds like someone who is willing to fight for what he wants," said Danik, "He sounds like someone who could be a ruler, a leader."

"He is," Brielle said.

* * *

The next several days went by rather peaceably. Jadellias' protégés stayed out of the servant's way, well at least the female servants. The girls took a particular interest in flirting with the young handsome servant boys. That included Danik and Eadric who pretty much ignored them or in Danik's case called them a bunch of worthless airheads, which ended up getting extra work hours to add to his already heavy days.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut," grumbled Eadric.

He and Danik were loading in extra wood as punishment for a callous remark Danik had made about one of the girls that had been overheard by Foreman.

"Come on," said Danik, "You need to learn to lighten up a little bit."

"Doesn't it bother you that you're always in trouble?"

Danik laughed, "Listen, Foreman has always had it in for me. You get use to it after a while and anyway I would rather have him take it out on me than one of the servant girls."

"Does Forman even have a name?" Eadric asked.

"Well, sort of. He thinks he's a reincarnation of the Telemarine god Hash-Neth Penai. And because of that, no lowly mortal can know his name."

Eadric gave him a skeptical look.

"I am absolutely serious," Danik said, "Ask people who have been working here for years and they'll tell you the same thing. The man is a complete psychotic idiot."

They both sat down on back steps, tired and exhausted. The sun was beginning to go down and rays began to filter through the trees of Vandock Forest giving the estate landscape an ethereal presence.

"I don't understand how a place so beautiful can be a center point for illegal slave trade," Eadric said.

"Beautiful?" said Danik, "The only thing beautiful about this place is a sixteen year old girl who's working inside."

Eadric smiled, "That's understandable, but there is something about this country that is so…set apart from everything else. It's almost enchanted and not in an evil or magical way. More of a way that makes you think about life as it is and as it could be.

"I would never think of it like that," Danik said, "I've lived here my entire life. Most of life has been poverty and slavery."

"So you see no beauty here, because all you have known of Ettinsmore is misery and pain?" Eadric asked.

"That's exactly it. You have had a good life and so had I. Then my father died and that life turned into a nightmare. You can call Ettinsmore a beautiful place because all you have known is a life of happiness."

"And that happiness turned to despair when Gael left," said Eadric.

"You can't spend the rest of your life here," Danik said, "You are too intelligent, too strong; too much of a leader to submit to a life dominated by others."

"I'm not submitting to life dominated by slavery," Eadric said, "I said we were leaving and I meant it. We're all leaving."

"That's easier said than done," Danik said, "but getting out of Ettinsmore is next to impossible."

"Brielle did it," said Eadric.

"And she came back. You're never really set free from this place. Jadellias has a hold of all of us and she won't let us go."

Eadric looked into the setting sun. All his life he had seen that same sun set every evening in Narnia. He looked over at Danik. He too was strong, intelligent, and a leader. Danik loved Brielle with the same passion as he loved Gael.

The defining difference between the two of them is that Danik had a family to look after. Eadric didn't have a family to worry about; all he had was Gael. Life had been easy for him, life had been hard for Danik.

"Life has always been hard for you," said Eadric

"Yes," Danik said, "Believe me; I know what that is like. I have lost my father, my mother, and two younger siblings. I had to stand by and listen to Brielle's screams on the other side of the door as men terrorized her. I spent night after night in constant panic hoping and praying that she had made it to Narnia alive."

"And is your life so hard now?" asked Eadric

"No, not really," Danik said, "I have Brielle and my brothers and sisters are safe. I always wondered why I lived when my parents and my younger siblings died. I was angry at Aslan and the world for taking them away."

"Brielle didn't even believe in Aslan when she came to Narnia," Eadric said.

"It's understandable with what she had to go through as a child," Danik said, "Jadellias is the worst form of humanity."

"If she's even a human at all," said Eadric.

"I'm beginning to believe that too," Danik said, "She really knows nothing of pain or sadness or misery."

Little did they know how wrong they were.

* * *

Brielle was walking up to Jadellias' room to return on an errand she was running for her. It was late and she wanted to go to bed desperately. Jadellias had sent her to fetch several items for her in the study and bring them back to her. Much to Brielle's surprise, they were books and they actually looked quite interesting too. Jadellias had never seemed to her as one to read.

When she had gotten to Jadellias' door, she could her arguing with what sounded like Foreman.

The door was opened slightly and against Brielle's better judgment, she looked through it.

Jadellias was standing near the fireplace in her long dark blue gown that Brielle had always envied. Her face looked terrified and she looked like she was trying not to cry.

Brielle could also see Foreman standing over her. His face twisted with rage, a type of rage that not even she had seen before.

"They are my girls and I won't have you interfering with them!" Jadellias said

"You watch who you talk to!" came Foreman's voice, "You owe me for all the work I do for you! This whole estate practically belongs to me and you're too selfish and arrogant to give me any credit."

He grabbed Jadellias by her arms and roughly pulled her to face him, "If it wasn't for me, you and this pathetic estate would cease to exist."

"I can always find someone else," she said.

Foreman laughed and then pushed her into the side of the fireplace. Her head hit the stone exterior and she cried out in pain. Blood started pouring down the side of her head.

Brielle was horrified. Never would she think believe that Jadellias could be treated that way. Nor could she believe that Foreman would treat his own mistress that way as well. The servants were one thing, but Jadellias was another.

Foreman stood over Jadellias who was holding the side of her bleeding head; the blood dripping through her fingers and staining her dress.

He smiled at her and said, "I answer to no one. I run this place and there for I run you and you will give me what I want or else you go to sleep and never wake up. And that won't do these servants…or your girls one bit of good."

He knelt down in front of her and roughly took her face in his hand, "Do you understand?"

She nodded.

He got up and stormed out of the room. Brielle hid behind the wall as he walked out the door. Thankfully he went in the opposite direction.

Brielle could hear Jadellias sobs through the other side of the door. She was at a loss to know what to do. She had always (even when she was in Narnia) wanted Jadellias to get hurt; to have her feel pain and agony. Now that she had witnessed it with her own eyes, she was at a loss to know what to do.

She felt empathy for her. For Jadellias, this woman who had beaten her, abused her, gave her to other men, and made everyone's life at her estate one constant nightmare.

How could she feel sorry for her?

This woman who used people.

This woman who had tried to kill the king of Narnia.

Was there really more to her than what she thought?

Was Jadellias using people because she was being used?

Brielle could hear the sobbing stop. She waited a few seconds and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Jadellias' weary voice.

Brielle opened the door. Jadellias was standing in front of her mirror, washing the side of her bloody face with a washcloth.

"Did you see what happened?" she said as soon as Brielle closed the door.

"Yes, I didn't mean to listen in on you. It's just…"

"You never expected to see me so weak? Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" asked Brielle.

Jadellias looked at her through the mirror. Her dark eyes seemed to have turned to ashes. Her face was still cold and yet she looked so broken.

"You enjoyed seeing someone torture me. Seeing me get hurt by someone stronger than me."

"No," Brielle said in all honestly, "I didn't enjoy it, because I'm not like you. I don't feed off of the pain of other people."

Jadellias turned around and faced her. Her face was so real. She looked real. Not the cold witch she normally was or the beautiful lady she could pretend to be. In all honestly, Jadellias was very beautiful and even more so at that moment.

"I was a lot like you once," she said walking over to the couch and sitting down. Brielle followed her and sat down in the opposite chair.

"I was an orphan, I never knew my father and my mother abandoned me when I was seven."

"I can understand that," Brielle said.

"Why do you think I'm telling you this?" Jadellias said.

She stared into the fire for a few seconds, her face passive as if she was back in another world.

"After my mother left me, I spent most of my life wandering through Ettinsmore. Sometimes people took me in to work for them, but I was impulsive and strong willed. I had to be to survive. I didn't like being around other people. Then when I was nine I became sick. I was working at an inn at the time and I didn't get a lot to eat. Of course, it was in the dead of winter and I didn't have much of a chance for survival."

Brielle listened, completely engrossed in her story.

"Then one night I woke up and saw a woman standing over me. She was muttering in some strange language. I could feel hands pressing into my legs and my heart. Then I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I felt my body was on fire. Images, dark, grotesque, and terrifying flew past my eyes. I could hear voices screaming in my head.

They were saying, _"Come, come. You belong to us. You no longer have a soul. You are now a slave. You were bought for a price and your soul is that price and now you will forever be doomed a slave."_

Jadellias looked over at Brielle, "The woman was one of the Northern Witches. The family sold me to them."

She looked back into the fire, her face struggling to keep its hard composure.

"They took me to their home and I was made to live and work for them. I learned to become a witch. They took my soul and replaced it with one of their demons. I couldn't eat or sleep for days. My nights were tortured with screams inside my head. My body was always in pain. I remember screaming and crying for hours. I wanted to take a knife and end it, but every time I did…"

"You don't have to go on," Brielle said.

There was a thick silence for several minutes. Brielle felt her heart pounding, she hadn't moved at all.

_Jadellias was possessed? _

"If you have a demon inside of you…then why are you acting so sane now?" Brielle asked.

"There are times when he is silenced. Then I remember my misery and pain. I remember those long hard years of working my way to the top. After twenty-four years, I have gotten what I deserved."

Brielle quickly calculated in her head how old Jadellias was now. She came out with the sum of thirty-three. It seemed about right.

"How can you silence the demon?" she asked.

"Whenever I feel threatened. I get my sanity back, but it always takes over in the end."

"So, Foreman was threatening to take one of your girls. They belong to you, you worked hard to get them, and you don't want to give them up to anyone."

"Yes," Jadellias said, "While he is silenced, I think about how my life might have been. A husband, children, a family to call my own. Then when he reawakens, I am told that this is what I'm meant to be. So when morning comes, I'll be back to my usual self."

Brielle couldn't say anything.

_The torture, the abuse, the hatred; it didn't come from Jadellias, but rather something inside of her._

"I had dreams as a child," Jadellias said starring into the fire, "I dream of many things. I wanted to be a great and respected lady. Instead, I'm a witch. I have abilities to change into different forms. I use my beauty to get what I want. The demon tells me what I should do. It controls my mind, my heart, my body. All of me. And so does Foreman."

She covered her face with her hand. Then she said in a quiet voice.

If only…only…he could have answered me. Why did you leave me? Why?"

Suddenly Brielle realized that Jadellias wasn't talking to her.

"I want to escape. I want to be freed, but I have no one."

"Aslan," Brielle said.

Suddenly Jadellias' head snapped up and she stood up quickly, "Never say that name in my presence again! Never! That name is forbidden in my estate!"

Her voice sounded different. It was like a high shrieking noise; like something that was speaking _inside _of Jadellias. Her face was stark white and her eyes had turned black. Brielle swore she could see another form begin to take shape on her face. It was becoming hideous, like that of a monster that dwells only in nightmares.

"She is mine! All mine! He can do nothing for her!" she shrieked again.

Brielle was terrified. Jadellias had always scared her, but this was beyond comprehension.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said softly, knowing full well she had waken the demon inside.

Jadellias began to settle down, but then she collapsed on the couch. Brielle ran over to her. Her eyes were glazy and seemed to be staring into a distance. She was having trouble breathing and her face was beaded with sweat.

Then Jadellias looked over at her. Her eyes penetrating Brielle's; staring deep into her. Into her soul.

_"She is a slave to me,"_ the voice through Jadellias said, _"She belongs to me. No one can save her."_

Brielle just stared at her. She had spoke the words, but they weren't her own.

There was a thick silence in the room. All that could be heard was Jadellias' heavy breathing. She had closed her eyes and had become still. Brielle didn't realize that she was holding her cold hand in her own. Jadellias held on to it tightly.

"Brielle," Jadellias finally said, but this time in her normal tone.

She looked at her and was relieved to see that her regular appearenece had come back. Her face was still hot, but she seemed much more passive and calm.

"You need to leave," she said, "Right now. Go. I have only have a few hours left; I would like to spend them in peace."

Brielle let go of her hand and stood up. Right before she walked out the door she looked back and saw that Jadellias had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Brielle quietly closed the door and then ran to her room.

She locked her door and without bothering to change, she curled up in her bed. She held her Queen's Star necklace tightly in her hand and then she cried herself to sleep.


	31. Eviedya

**Previously**

Brielle let go of her hand and stood up. Right before she walked out the door she looked back and saw that Jadellias had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Brielle quietly closed the door and then ran to her room.

She locked her door and without bothering to change, she curled up in her bed. She held her Queen's Star necklace tightly in her hand and then she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Four. Eviedya**

When Brielle woke up she was surprised to see that it was still dark. She got out of bed and looked out the window. It was a new moon and the sky was solid black and there few stars.

_It's probably close to 4 in the morning._

She opened her window and let the fresh air come in; in some hope of letting it freshen her mind over what she witnessed with Jadellias and Foreman. She could still see Foreman's angry face, hear Jadellias' sobs, and feel her heart beating rapidly at the sight and sound of the demon.

She put her face in her hands. She was at a loss to know what to do. She knew better than to tell anyone else. Jadellias would kill her for sure, sane or not. She wasn't tired and so going back to bed would be useless. Normally reading would help her sleep.

She lit a candle and looked at the books on her bookshelf. Surprisingly, Brielle didn't get a lot of time to read or even look at the books. She was so busy with work and what spare time she had left, she spent with Danik and her friends.

As she looked over the books, she found a small worn looking book. It was dark red leather and the pages were heavy. She looked for a title, but she saw that the front was empty. The book was closed with a buckle device, similar to the ones used on journals.

_I wonder…_

She took the book and her candle, and settled down on her bed. She opened it up and there on the first page was written a name, _**Eviedya**_.

_Eviedya. How pretty._

She turned the page and sure enough, it was journal. It was written in a childlike handwriting and some of it Brielle couldn't read, because there were wet stains that smudged the ink.

_**October 18, 2291 **_

_**My name is Eviedya Tavallen, but I like to be called Vida. I'm nine years old and I have no father and mother. I don't even have a home. I just wander around from place to place in Ettinsmore looking for somewhere to work so I can eat and sleep for a while.**_

_**Most people don't like me because they say I'm mean. I don't want to be mean, but sometimes I feel like I have to fight for everything.**_

_**I'm so glad Mama taught me to read and write before she left me. It will be nice to feel like I have someone to talk to.**_

_**-Vida**_

_I wonder if this is Jadellias as a child._

Brielle continued reading.

_**October 21, 2291**_

_**I got into a fight with the innkeeper's daughter yesterday. She said I took her doll, but I didn't and then she slapped my face. I got so mad that I took a stick and started hitting her with it. I felt terrible doing it. She screamed and screamed, and then when I saw the blood running down her leg I stopped. She ran to go tell her mother and I just stayed there.**_

_**I couldn't believe what I had done. I had hurt her and made her bleed. I just started crying and crying. I wanted to run after her and say I was sorry, but I was too scared.**_

_**Then her mother came and she grabbed me up by my hair and demanded why I did it. I said it was because her daughter had hit me. Then she slapped me in the face. She told one of her sons to tie my hands to a tree branch and then she took a heavy leather belt and beat my back and legs with it.**_

_**I have never cried so hard in my life. No one stopped her. I could hear the other children laughing and telling her to hit harder. Finally she was done. She untied my hands, grabbed me by my arm and then dragged me back to the kitchen where I sleep.**_

_**I've been here ever since. My back is bleeding and I can't move my legs.**_

Brielle had to put the journal down and take a deep breath. Now that she could empathize with. The one thing that surprised her is that Eviedya felt guilty about what she had done. She wasn't heartless, she was desperate for love.

She picked the journal up and started reading.

_**November 5, 2291**_

_**I don't feel good. My stomach hurts all the time and I cough a lot. When I tried to bring the buckets of water in, I started coughing and I tipped them over. The innkeeper wasn't happy. I went without lunch so I could clean it up.**_

_**If mama was here I wonder if I would be living in this terrible place.**_

_**-Vida**_

* * *

_**November 12, 2291**_

_**I can't get out of bed now. The innkeeper says it's because I'm lazy, but I get so dizzy. His wife says the may need to call a doctor, but the innkeeper says he wasn't wasting any money on me.**_

_**I'm so scared. I don't want to get thrown out. It's so cold and the snow is so high. **_

* * *

_**January 3, 2292**_

_**It's been a long time since I've written. A lot has happened. I'm not the same person anymore. I feel like I'm two people now.**_

_**When I was sick last year the innkeeper was going to throw me out, but a couple of ladies said they would take me. They were talking about it in the kitchen, but I was so tired I couldn't hear a lot and so I fell asleep.**_

_**Then I woke up. I felt like my body was on fire and that the air was being sucked out of me. One of the ladies was saying something strange, but the worst of all was the scary voices. They were screeching in my ears. I tried to tell them to stop, but they kept saying, "you are mine. All mine"**_

_**Then I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a strange small room. I called out for someone and one of the ladies came out. She was so pretty, but she seemed scary as well. She told me that I now belonged to them, her and the other ladies who lived with her, and that I was to work for them and do whatever they told me.**_

_**I said I wanted my mama and I wanted to go home, but the lady told me that I was to stay here. The scary voices are still in my head. I cry and scream for them to go away. I try to think of mama, but I can't remember her face or her voice. I haven't eaten in a long time, but I don't feel hungry anymore.**_

_**I can't sleep either. What has happened to me?**_

_**-Vida**_

* * *

_**January 28, 2292**_

_**The place I live at now is a very big house surrounded by trees. It's quite pretty but it's very cold. The ladies have me do a lot of work. The scary voices are always in my head. When they're there, I can't really think. Like I can't think my own thoughts. They tell me to do things and I do them.**_

_**The ladies aren't very mean to me. They say that they're witches and they can do all kinds of magical things. They can disappear and talk to animals and even change into different things. They say I can do that too. I made a mirror break the other day when I got mad, but before anyone could come upstairs to see, it put itself back together again.**_

_**It was so strange.**_

_**-Vida**_

* * *

_**March 16, 2292**_

_**The scary voices won't stop! They've been keeping me up for nights! Please stop! Stop!**_

* * *

_**June 21, 2292**_

_**Today I went into Narnia. I've never been there before. It's so beautiful! I got to see lots of different foods and they were really good.**_

_**The best thing of all is that I got to see the princess! Princess Kamil and she was sooo beautiful! She has long black hair and skin that looks like she's been out in the sun, but it looks very pretty. And her dress was light blue and yellow and it had all these beautiful jewels on it. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.**_

_**She was there with her little nephew, Prince…Casper or Caspeon or something like that; it was a strange name. He was a cute little boy. Running along after her and pulling on her dress.**_

_**I was so busy watching them that I ran into a guard. He pushed me down to the ground and told me to watch where I was going. I said I was sorry, but he and the other guards could tell by my accent that I was from Ettinsmore and they started to laugh. They said people from Ettinsmore are trash and one of them threw a rock at me. It was a small one, but it hurt. I started to cry and run away, but they pushed me back down.**_

_**I thought they were going to beat me, but then I heard a little voice scream Stop! Don't hurt her! It was the little prince and Princess Kamil was right behind him. She told the men to leave and that they should be ashamed of what they did.**_

_**When they left, Princess Kamil bent down next to me and asked if I was alright. I nodded, I couldn't speak. She was so beautiful and kind, I was afraid I would say something wrong. The little prince came up to me and gave me a piece of candy. I said I didn't want it, but Princess Kamil said I could take it. **_

_**Then she helped me up and told me that I wasn't trash and never believe people when they tell me that. She said I was a very pretty girl and that I would be beautiful when I got older. I almost started crying. I have never been told that before, and now a princess told me that. I thought I would hug her and say thank you, but I didn't. **_

_**She took the little prince by his hand and said good bye.**_

_**One day I'm going to leave Ettinsmore and live in Narnia. And no one will tell me what to do and I'm going to be just like Princess Kamil.**_

_**-Vida**_

* * *

Now Brielle was in utter disbelief. Her own mother had saved this little girl. Her own cousin, who probably wasn't even three at the time, told the guards to stop hurting her.

She now knew this little girl eventually became Jadellias, but to think that her mother had saved her. That at one point in time Jadellias wanted to be like her mother.

_**September 13, 2292**_

_**My tenth birthday is tomorrow. I wonder if being ten is going to be different from being nine. Maybe things will change for me.**_

_**-Vida**_

* * *

_**April 14, 2293**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. A lot has been going on since I last wrote. I'm learning more and more about becoming a witch. It's hard, but I'm getting better. I can make things disappear, but I can't change into different things yet.**_

_**The voices aren't so scary now. I don't hear them as much.**_

_**-Vida**_

* * *

_**October 7, 2293**_

_**I've been given a new name, Jadellias. I don't like it. The witches say that it means green and it fits because I have dark green eyes, but I've never liked my eyes anyway. I wish they were blue. Anyway, I'm now called Jadellias. I'll have to get use to it I guess.**_

* * *

_**April 18, 2298**_

_**Oh my! I can't believe I found this! I was so little when I last wrote this! I'm almost sixteen now. I've almost forgotten my other name. I prefer the one I have now. I've become a better witch since then. Edla, my mentor, says I can do great things. **_

_**For my fifteenth birthday Edla gave me a wand that once belonged to Queen Jadis of Narnia. It's half of the original and it doesn't work, but it's very beautiful. It's the best present ever.**_

_**I can still hear the voices, but they aren't scary anymore. If I just listen to them and do what they tell me to do.**_

_**Tonight a man is coming. Edla says that he might take care of me, but I have to behave. Meaning, he's going to sleep with me. **_

_**That's nothing new. I've been sleeping with men since I was twelve. I hated it at first, but now I've gotten use to it. I like the younger boys, who are my age. They can be rather fun. **_

_**I asked Edla how old the man was and she just smiled and said I would find out. Hate it when she does that.**_

_**-Jada **_

* * *

_**May 3, 2298**_

_**I need to start writing more often. The man I wrote about in the last post was actually fairly young maybe about twenty or twenty-one. He was also very handsome; I almost couldn't talk when I saw him. He didn't hurt me when I slept with him. He said I was very good and that he wanted me to be his mistress.**_

_**I said yes and since then I've been living here in this massive estate. It's so beautiful here. I get many dresses and jewels, and I don't have to work at all. I still have to go see Edla every week, but I don't mind. **_

_**Kaleth, the man I live with, says that I'm becoming more and more beautiful every day. **_

_**I think I'm finally finding happiness.**_

_**-Jada**_

* * *

_**January 11, 2299**_

_**Kaleth has given me my own estate. It's very beautiful. I have my own servants and everything. He says that I can be a mistress to other men now. That way I can make more money. I asked if it was to pay him for the estate and he said no. It's for me to do whatever I want.**_

_**I'm happy here, but I miss him. He comes and visits me whenever he can.**_

_**-Jada**_

* * *

_**July 7, 2299**_

_**Kaleth has died. I can't believe it. He was in a riding accident and broke his skull. I've been crying all day. He was the only man who was ever kind to me and now he's gone. I feel so alone now.**_

_**-Jada**_

* * *

_**August 14, 2299**_

_**Kaleth has left everything to me. His money, his estate, everything. I wish I could be happy, but I'm not. I move back into his estate tomorrow.**_

_**-Jada**_

* * *

_**November 24, 2299**_

_**I've gotten use to things here. The work foreman, who for some reason people just call him Foreman (some people say he's a reincarnation of a Telemarine god and only respectable people can know his name), has been helpful, but I really don't like him.**_

_**I got a new cook today. She's very nice. Her name is Mallena Applewell. I asked her about her family and she said when she was young she had a baby out of wedlock and that the baby's father left her after he found out.**_

_**When I asked where the child was, she said that she had gotten separated from her when she was small. She looked and looked for her, but it was like she disappeared. **_

_**I asked what her name was and she said it was Eviedya.**_

_**I told her that use to be my name. She smiled at me and said that she hoped her 'Vida' turned out all right.**_

_**-Jada**_

* * *

_**December 20, 2299**_

_**I saw a beautiful young woman and her eleven month old baby out today while I was riding my horse. The woman looked a lot like Princess Kamil who was supposedly sent away for becoming pregnant. I don't really keep up with Narnia news anymore.**_

_**Her daughter was beautiful. She had thick black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her mother said her name was Brielle. That's a pretty name. If I had a daughter I would name her that.**_

_**-Jada**_

That was the end of the journal. Nothing else was written. Brielle finally looked up and saw that the sun was coming up. For almost two hours she had read about the life of her mistress. She had followed her journey from an abandoned orphan to a wealthy lady.

The most shocking part of all is that Jadellias had known her as a baby. She had seemed to genuinely like her.

Now…everything was so different. She must have written these entries when the voices were silenced; when she was sane and could think properly. Her entire outlook on Jadellias or Vida was now completely and utterly different.

There had to be some way to help her.

_Aslan, you have brought me back here to help her. I see that now. Please, help me to save her. There is some good left in her. Let her know that Vida is still there._

The sun had come up completely and Brielle knew she was late for work. She put the journal safely under her pillow. She would reread it to find information she might have missed in the dark. When she was picking out her dress, she remembered the entry about the wand that Jadellias had been given for her fifteenth birthday.

Brielle pulled found the box that kept the ice stick in it. When she drew it out, it glistened in the sunlight.

_It had once been belong to Queen Jadis._

Brielle knew very well who she was. In Narnia she had been known as The White Witch who had put an enchantment all over Narnia making it snow for 100 years. She had seduced King Edmund when he had first come to Narnia with his brother and sisters and Aslan had given himself for Edmund's life.

Jadis had been killed in the Great Battle, but only after King Edmund had broken her wand. Jadis had stabbed him with one end.

Brielle also remembered Caspian telling her that when he was fighting for the throne from Uncle Miraz that a hag and a werewolf had try to summon up the White Witch using a half of her wand. After they were the defeated (by King Edmund, again) the wand had shattered.

Jadellias said that the half she had didn't work. Brielle looked over it carefully. She noticed on the tip there was something red on it. It was dark, almost like…blood. This was the end that had stabbed King Edmund.

_Maybe it has no effect because it has Adam's blood on it. Maybe it wasn't meant for eveil then..._

Brielle now had a thousand questions running through her mind. What was this wand used for if it had no power?

_Aslan must know what he's doing. I'm meant to help Jadellias. This wand…somehow…someway…is a link to helping her and so is her journal._

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She screamed and jumped up.

"Bri? Are you all right?" came Danik's voice.

"Oh…Danik," she said relieved as she put the wand away, "Come in."

"You never came downstairs and you're like two hours late for work," he said, looking concerned.

"I know," Brielle said, "I'm sorry, but Danik. I don't know if I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked placing his hands on her arms.

"I know why I was sent here. I have to save Jadellias."

* * *

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write, but I've had to be very careful with the timeline. Jadellias' age has been changed. She is thirty-three not thirty-seven.**

**Eviedya is pronounced = Uh-vee-duh (it means _innocent_)**

**I guess I can say I created the name, so I lay claim to the name as my own original.**


	32. A New Morning

**Previously**

"I know," Brielle said, "I'm sorry, but Danik. I don't know if I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked placing his hands on her arms.

"I know why I was sent here. I have to save Jadellias."

* * *

**Chapter Five. A New Morning**

"Brielle are you sure you didn't have a dream?" Danik asked after she told him about the recent events with Jadellias.

"Yes," she said in an annoyed voice, "I don't appreciate you treating me like a child; this is incredibly serious."

Now Danik was annoyed, "I'm not treating you like a child, but honestly if she's the witch that she says she is, how do you know she's not lying to you?"

"Because I have proof in this journal," Brielle said.

"Well, that means nothing," Danik said condescendingly.

Brielle had no idea what had gotten into him. She thought that he of all people would believe her. Did his hatred for Jadellias extend beyond his love and trust for her?

"I know it might be hard to grasp, but…I've been there. I've been through that pain and that fear and that anger."

"Yeah, but you didn't take it out on everybody around you," Danik argued.

Brielle went from being annoyed to mad.

"Listen, she was lonely and scared! She was abandoned by her mother, abused by the people she lived with, had her own soul taken away and was replaced by a demon. Her only happiness was with her lover and when he died it seemed a part of her died with him."

"Wow, that's dramatic," Danik said patronizing voice, "I especially love the part about her and the demon."

"I saw it in her last night! It was terrifying! There is some good left in her and I have to help her!"

"And so you're going to waste your time helping a witch who has abused you, hated you, lied to you, and done so much more? I thought Narnia had made you a stronger person, but now I see it's made you weak and unable to decipher a lie from the truth."

"Fine!" said Brielle throwing the journal on the bed, "If all you're going to do is patronize me and treat me like a child, then you can leave!

'What has gotten into you?" Danik shouted, "Can't you see what she's doing? She's getting into your mind! She's making you believe her lies again! I can't believe you are so naïve as to so blindly follow her and she hasn't even offered you anything!"

"Get out! And don't ever come into my room again!"

Danik stalked out without another word and slammed the door behind him.

Brielle sank down into the bed and started to cry. This was meant to be kept a secret, but she knew full well that Danik was going to rant to somebody and once it got out, by supper time that night everyone was going to know.

Was he right?

Was Jadellias lying to her and using her again?

She tried to think she was, but her heart seemed to be telling her otherwise.

No, not her heart. Aslan was telling her.

She remembered how Jadellias had reacted at his name, but she also remembered what she had said before.

"_If only…only…he could have answered me. Why did you leave me? Why?"_

Then she realized that Jadellias was trying to talk to Aslan himself, but was unable to say his name. Brielle didn't care what Danik thought, she now knew that was in Ettinsmore to help Jadellias.

There was a time where she had been alone and angry and scared. The people in Narnia hadn't given up on her. She had found love, freedom, peace, happiness, friendship, and above all she had found the giver of all of them.

Aslan knew what he was doing.

Brielle also knew she was walking a fine line. From the response she got from Danik, she couldn't imagine what Gael, Eadric, Lodette, and the other servants would think if they found out about Jadellias' true identity and that Brielle wanted to help her.

Gael might believe her. She had been with Brielle in Narnia for a long time. She was more than her best friend; she was a sister that Brielle had never had. Gael had witnessed Brielle's change of heart while in Narnia and she knew the pain that she had been in.

_Aslan, if I need somebody to understand, please let it be Gael._

But before she talked to Gael, she knew there was one person she had to see.

Mrs. Applewell.

* * *

When Brielle got into the kitchen, she saw Mrs. Applewell, Nadine, and Gael all cleaning up the kitchen.

"Oh, you're down here," Nadine said, "We sent Danik up to see if you're ok and all he said is that you didn't want to come down. We thought you might be sick, but he was out the door before we could ask."

"Don't worry about Danik right now," Brielle said, "He's the least of my worries."

Both Nadine and Gael exchanged glances. Mrs. Applewell seemed to notice Brielle's tenseness and told the two girls to gather some apples from the cellar.

When they were gone, she sat down next to Brielle.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

When she Brielle looked into her eyes, she knew immediately what Mrs. Applewell asking.

"You…you...know about last night?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Applewell said, "I probably know more about her than anyone else here."

"She's…your daughter, isn't she?" Brielle said in a choked voice.

The older cook's eyes looked misty and her face seemed filled with pain and regret.

"Yes," she said, "She was, once. My Vida."

"Does she know?" Brielle asked

"Sometimes I think she knows. In my years of working here I have seen the two sides of her. Normally I have seen the angry hateful side, but then there are times when I come across her reading a book or walking through the garden and…and I…I can almost see her again. I can almost see my Vida."

Brielle could feel the tears coming back.

"Is that why you have stayed?"

"Yes," Mrs. Applewell said, "I…can't bear the thought of leaving her again. The first time…she was so little, only seven years old. Now, I can't let go, Brielle. I'm her mother and there are times when I think she knows."

"What was she like as a child?"

"Oh, she was a sweet child. She was so smart and beautiful. She was my only joy."

Mrs. Applewell smiled at the memory of her daughter. The daughter who was gone and would only be a memory.

"And her father?"

"I was young and foolish. I thought he loved me; he just used me. When he found out I was pregnant, he left without a word. I was only fifteen when I had her. I had no family, no friends; we had to survive on our own. She was the only reason I wanted to get up in the morning."

Mrs. Applewell reached into her dress and pulled out a small portrait that was similar to the one that Brielle had of her parents.

"I still keep her close to me," Mrs. Applewell said, handing it to Brielle.

The portrait was of the most breathtakingly beautiful child Brielle had ever seen. Vida was probably between the ages of six or seven. She resembled a fairy with her bright green eyes, long light brown hair, and an angelic smile. She looked like a happy child, but in her eyes there was a seriousness that seemed to make her a little older than what she really was.

"She is beautiful," Brielle said after a second, "And to think of how she was treated as a child."

"She told you about her childhood?" Mrs. Applewell asked.

"Yes, but most of it I learned about from here," Brielle said, handing her the journal, "She was quite extraordinary; so strong and yet so fragile. She wanted happiness despite the constant darkness she was in."

Mrs. Applewell took the journal and opened it up. She placed her hand on the first entry as if she was trying to reach out to her lost daughter.

"Why did it have to be this way?" she said after a second, "I turned my back for a second and then when I looked back, she was gone; like she just disappeared."

Brielle had a feeling the she wasn't talking to her, just like Jadellias hadn't been talking to her the night before.

Then the kitchen door opened and Katina stepped in with a worried look on her face.

"Brielle" she said quickly, "Lady Jadellias says she needs you now."

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Applewell said, standing up and untying her apron , "We both need to go."

Katina nodded.

Brielle grabbed the journal and followed them upstairs.

When she and Mrs. Applewell followed Katina through the bedroom door of Jadellias' room, she was shocked to see Jadellias writhing around in her bed, her face deathly white and she was covered in sweat.

"She was like this when I came to her this morning," Katina said, "She just kept on mumbling you name; and another name. Vida, I think. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"It means everything," Brielle said sitting down next to Jadellias, "Can you hear me?"

Jadellias' eyes were glazy and she seemed to be staring right through Brielle.

"Set me free," she gasped, "He's waking up…I want to be free."

"Oh my darling," Mrs. Applewell said gently stroking her hair, "My Vida."

"Vida," Jadellias said, "I…I knew that name once."

Jadellias took Brielle's hand, her eyes were solid black and her white face seemed hollow and stretched.

"Help me," she cried, "I need your help!"

"I..I don't know what to do!" Brielle said, "I'm not a witch! Only Aslan can help you."

Then Jadellias screamed a loud high pitched scream that could have shattered glass.

"Aslan!" came the demonic voice through Jadellias, "Aslan the great powerful…dead lion!"

She threw back her covers and lunged at Brielle. Jadellias grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the wall.

"You believe that he can save you!" she laughed of horrifying laugh, "What a fool you are, little Brielle. Still believing in that fairy tale!"

"I believe he can save you, Vida," Brielle said.

"Vida…Vida is dead. She died when she was nine years old! I told you that!"

"No, she's not," Brielle whispered, "And you know it."

"Vida is dead, Aslan is dead and soon you will be dead," Jadellias said slamming her against the wall with so much force that Brielle that she might break her back.

_Aslan help me! Help me!_

"Stop!" cried Mrs. Applewell, "Jadellias…Vida if you want to be angry at someone, let it be me. Let it be me!"

Jadellias let go of Brielle and turned to Mrs. Applewell, "Why? What are you to me?"

"I'm your mother," Mrs. Applewell said, "You…you are my…my little girl."

"It's not true," Jadellias sneered.

"You were a beautiful little girl," Mrs. Applewell continued, "You had bright green eyes and a fairy smile. You loved to play with flowers and you learned to read and write when you were only four years old."

"Don't believe her," said the demonic voice.

With Jadellias back turned to her, Brielle managed to crawl out from behind. Her back was aching with pain, but she had to stop Jadellias now that the demon was awake.

"I'm so sorry," continued Mrs. Applewell, "I never abandoned you. I looked for you for so long."

"Lies, lies, lies!" the demon voice screeched.

Brielle found the journal on the floor. She then remembered about the wand in her room; the White Witch's wand. That wand once belonged to a witch, so surely only magic might be the only way to destroy the demon, if not Jadellias as well. She had to get to her room.

Mrs. Applewell was still talking to Jadellias trying to calm her down. Katina was standing by the door to terrified to do anything.

"Katina," Brielle whispered, "I need to get out. I need to get help."

"What are you going to do?" Katina said, slowly opening the door.

"I might have an idea. It may not work, but it's worth trying," Brielle said, "Stay in here. Mrs. Applewell is doing a good job. She's trying to find her daughter. She's silencing the demon with the truth."

"Go," Katina said, "and be careful."

Brielle ran out of the room and down the hallway to her room. Her heart was pounding so loudly she felt it could make the whole house shake.

She ran through her door and found the box that had the broken wand in it. She saw the tip that was stained with King Edmund's blood.

_Aslan. I hope I'm doing the right thing._

"Brielle, what's going on?"

She almost screamed. She turned around and saw Gael in the doorway.

"Gael, I…can't…explain," she said taking the wand and running out of the room.

"What? Where?" Gael said following after her.

Brielle didn't answer; she ran all the way back down to Jadellias' room. She flung the door open and saw Jadellias in a screaming rage.

"She won't stop!" Katina said, "As soon as she realized you were gone-"

Jadellias grabbed Brielle and threw her to the floor, knocking the wand out of her hand.

"Did I tell you that you could go!" she screeched, "You don't leave without my permission!"

"Leave her alone!" screamed Gael pushing Jadellias out of the way.

"Gael, no!" Brielle said.

Jadellias hit Gael in the face and threw her near the roaring fireplace.

"I'll deal with her later, when I'm done with you," Jadellias said glaring at Brielle.

She grabbed Brielle by her neck and slammed her head against the floor.

"Where is your Aslan now?" she whispered, "Is he here with you? Is he going to watch while you die?"

Brielle could hardly breathe, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and she felt her body getting cold.

She could just slightly see Gael sitting up; Mrs. Applewell was wiping blood off the side of her head. Right next to them was the wand.

Brielle had one shot to get out of Jadellias' grip. She swung her hand forward and scratched Jadellias in the face. Jadellias screamed and let go of Brielle' neck.

"Gael, the wand!" Brielle shouted standing up.

Gael threw the wand over to Brielle. She caught it just as Jadellias was about to lunge on her.

"In the name of Aslan, release Eviedya now!" Brielle shouted.

Jadellias grabbed Brielle's hair and at that moment Brielle stabbed her with the wand.

An earth shattering scream pierced the room. Jadellias fell back onto the floor. She began to writhe and shake. The area where Brielle had stabbed was beginning to bleed profusely.

Then something smoky and green began to come out of the bleeding wound. It started out as a small stream, but it became thicker and thicker.

"Brielle," a voice whispered through the green haze, "Brielle Glozelle."

"Leave now," Brielle said.

"I know your secret thoughts and your deepest desires. I know what your heart longs for."

The smoke began to envelop Brielle and soon she could see nothing.

"You don't know anything," Brielle said.

"I know that heart still longs for him. For King Caspian."

Through the green smoke Brielle could see Caspian and her sitting in a dark room together. Only three candled were lit.

_This looks familiar._

"Of course," said the voice.

She then remembered that day in Professor Cornelius' office last July. Where…she almost kissed Caspian.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you had just given in to you desires?" the voice said.

Brielle could see herself and Caspian even closer. She saw herself gently lean in and press her lips to Caspian's. Instead if breaking the kiss, Caspian pulled her close to him; he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Brielle was running her fingers through his thick hair; their kiss becoming more and more passionate. Caspian picked her up and laid her down on his desk. Carefully he crawled on top of the desk and placed himself over her. He slid his hands behind her back and began to untie her dress. He pressed his mouth into hers again…

"NO!" Brielle shouted, "No this never happened!"

"Why didn't you want it to happen?" the voice asked.

"Because…because…I valued my friendship with Liliandil even more."

"And what has she done for you? Nothing!"

"She saved me!" Brielle screamed, "and had Vida known her, she would have saved her too!"

"Do you still want him, the king? Or are you satisfied with Danik?"

"What does it matter to you?" she asked.

"Now that Danik has left you do you regret giving up Caspian?"

"Danik hasn't left me! We got into a fight."

Then Brielle saw Danik through the mist. He was out in the forest…talking to one of the maids.

"It means nothing," Brielle said, "He's just talking."

"Do you want to know what he's talking about?" the voice asked.

_Do I?_

_Is he talking about me?_

_Does he really think I'm crazy?_

_Can I really honestly trust him?_

Brielle's mind was spinning. She couldn't think. It was if the green smoke was clouding her mind.

"You know you still desire him," the voice said, "You still want Caspian. You still want to be held in his arms. What could Danik offer you? Poverty, despair, children you know you would never be able to take care of."

"What does it matter to you!" she screamed, "Who love and you I want to spend my life with is none of your concern! Now leave me!"

The smoke began to swirl around her again. Brielle could see the room, but the smoke was becoming one strange form. Like that of a face or at least a skeleton face. It formed itself in front of Brielle. Deep, dark and terrifying.

"I know what you are, Brielle," the face said, "Just like I knew what Vida was without me. Lonely, cold, afraid, and worthless."

"Brielle, the wand! Throw the wand into the fire!"

Suddenly Brielle tore her gaze from the face and realized she was in Jadellias' room again. She still had the wand in her hand.

"Throw it into the fire, Brielle!"

"NO!" the face screamed.

Brielle threw the wand into the fire. As soon as it hit the flames, the shape of a lion arose and jumped out at the face. It's fiery form wrapping around the face, it's screams drowned out by the deafening roar of the lion.

Then it was gone. The green skeleton face and the fiery lion vanished.

Brielle could finally see clearly. She saw Gael and Katina sitting next to Mrs. Applewell who was holding Jadellias' head on her lap and was gently stroking her hair.

There was silence in the room. A silence that Brielle had never heard or felt before. It wasn't like the silence that she heard when she was out in the snow. This was more of a stillness. The kind of stillness that follows after a terrible thunderstorm.

It was calm.

It was peaceful.

Like waking up in the morning after a nightmare and knowing that what had happened in your head hadn't really happened at all.

She had never felt like this before. Not even in Narnia.

"Brielle."

She looked over and saw that it was Jadellias that had been talking to her. She knelt down next to her.

She didn't look like the same person. She was so beautiful. Her skin was no longer deathly white, but a healthy color. Her hair was smooth and brown and her eyes were once again the same brilliant green.

She wasn't Jadellias anymore. She was Eviedya. Vida.

"Brielle," she said in a kind gentle voice, "Well done."

Brielle smiled and took her warm hand.

"Welcome back, Vida."


	33. Don't Live to Regret

"Brielle, "she said in a kind gentle voice, "Well done."

Brielle smiled and took her warm hand.

"Welcome back, Vida."

* * *

**Chapter Six. Don't Live to Regret **

In that small room there was a calmness and a peacefulness that had probably never been felt before in Ettinsmore. Vida slowly sat up and looked around the room as if it was the first time she had been there.

"It's all so different," she said after a second.

"What was that…thing that came out of you?" Gael asked quietly, "Is that what caused you to be so mean all the time?"

Vida looked at her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "There's no need to talk about that now. First we have to wash your face. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Oh, that's all right," said Gael with a relieved smile.

With Mrs. Applewell's help Vida was able to stand up. Brielle helped Gael over to the bed as Katina went to go get some washcloths and bandages.

"She's so different," Gael whispered, "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"I will," Brielle said, "Not now, but soon."

While Brielle was helping Vida wash and bandage Gael's head and Mrs. Applewell and Katina were cleaning up the room, there was a loud knock at the door.

They all looked at the door with similar shocked expressions and before anyone could say anything, Nadine and Lodette came rushing in.

"We…we heard screaming," said Nadine breathlessly, "All the way down in the kitchen. What happened?"

Vida handed the bandages to Brielle and walked over them.

"Everything has changed," she said calmly.

Nadine and Lodette exchanged expressions.

Vida smiled, "I may as well say this now that I have all of you here. I am sorry for everything I have done to you. The person you are used to seeing is no more. Jadellias Cardees died this morning. It has been many years since I have been able to live as a human. Many years I have lived with no soul. Only a demon that has possessed my mind and my body since I was nine years old."

There was another silence as Lodette and Nadine tried to process what they had just heard.

"I never knew," said Lodette quietly, "all those years and it really wasn't you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Gael standing up, "In Narnia I knew a king who had also been possessed by the same evil that held you. Clearly, you didn't have a choice, but he did and many people were hurt because of his choice.

When he came to the realization of how dangerous his choice was, it was too late. He knew he deserved to die, but someone did it for him. Aslan the lion died for him; for all of us; even you, Vida. He's been here with you all the time. Nothing in your life is by coincidence."

"Thank you," Vida said quietly.

"Well, now that Jadellias is gone what's going to happen to this place?" asked Nadine.

"Good question," Vida said, "I've really never cared for this estate at all."

"You would rather have had Kaleth," Brielle said.

Vida looked over at her and smiled, "He would have wanted me to do something here, but in all honesty, I don't run anything. Foreman does. He has control of all the money, finances, contacts, and up to a point all of the servants. The only thing I haven't allowed him to have are my protégés. Oh, I have to do something about them too. They can't keep living the life they have now. What can I do though?"

She sat down on her bed, her face in confusion and frustration. Her mother sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Nadine," she said, "Could you take over the kitchen for now?"

"Yes, of course," Nadine said, even though she had yet to find out that Mrs. Applewell was Vida's mother, she was beginning to sense a relationship between the two of them.

"And Lodette," said Vida, "I know it's the last thing you may want to do, but could you consider just watching out for my girls?"

"I'll do that," Katina said, before Lodette could even reply, "They respond a little bit better to me."

Up to that point, everyone had forgotten that Katina was still in the room.

"Thank you," said Vida.

Gael made a motion for them all to leave the room and Brielle, Gael, Lodette, Nadine, and Katina all left Vida and Mrs. Applewell alone.

"Thanks for getting me out of that," said Lodette, "Although, I really wouldn't have minded now."

"You wouldn't have known what to do anyway," Katina said, "You're better off in the kitchen." And she sauntered off into the corridor where the protégé girls were.

"She is such a brat," Nadine said when she was gone.

"I've never seen her like that before," said Gael, "She always seemed so quiet."

"She is most of the time," said Lodette, "but then there are times she gets a little too full of herself. She tends to lord it over people that she's the closest person to Jade…Vida."

"Not anymore, judging from what we saw from her and Mrs. Applewell," said Nadine.

When they all got down into the kitchen, Sadora was down at the table flipping through Vida's journal that Brielle had left earlier.

"Does this belong to anyone here?" she asked, "I know it's impolite to read someone's journal, but this little girl is quite a person."

"Oh yes, she is," Brielle said and sat down and told all of them Vida's story.

* * *

After Brielle had told the Gael, Lodette, Nadine, and Sadora about Vida, they all promised not to say anything. Brielle trusted them, but it was Danik she was worried about.

He and Eadric had come into lunch, but Danik didn't even look in her direction. People were already beginning to notice his strange behavior toward her.

_If he's going to act so infantile, then I got better things I can do with my time._

As the day wore on the weather got warmer and warmer; something very rare for Ettinsmore. It felt so good, feeling the sun on your face and to actually know that there was color, even in Ettinsmore. The younger children were all shirking off their chores to go out and play and quite frankly, Brielle couldn't blame them.

She thought as much as she and Sadora were picking vegetables from the garden for supper that night. Sadora was practically covered with dirt, but she didn't seem to care. She chattered away happily, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

"Why isn't Danik talking to you?" Sadora asked suddenly

The remark had taken Brielle completely by surprise. Sadora's perception of everything around her was nothing short of scary.

"We got into a fight," Brielle said.

"Oh, ok," was all Sadora said and went back to picking vegetables. In many ways Brielle wanted Sadora to ask why they got into a fight. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but she also didn't want to feel like a burden as well. It would just be something she would have to take care of herself.

After they were done in the garden, they brought their vegetables back into the kitchen and were surprised to see Mrs. Applewell there.

"How's Vida doing?" Brielle asked.

"She's tired, but she keeps trying to stay awake. I think she might be sick. She's been coughing quite a lot and she keeps holding her head as if she's in pain. I'm going to take her up some medicine."

"Can I come with you?" Sadora asked.

"Maybe you should wait-" began Lodette.

"That's fine," said Mrs. Applewell.

Soon she was heading out the kitchen with Sadora skipping behind her.

"Am I the only that's noticed there's been a change here since this morning," said Nadine as they sat down to clean and cut the vegetables.

"No," said Gael, "We've all noticed it. It's so much more peaceful and I honestly think the weather has changed since this morning too."

"And Vida hasn't been the only person that's changed since this morning," Brielle said.

"Exactly what is Danik's problem?" Gael asked, "He's been completely rude to you all day."

"I told him about Vida and he thought I was insane and so I said if he didn't believe me he could leave."

"And that's it?" asked Lodette

"That's it," Brielle answered.

"Give him a few days to cool off and he should get over it," said Nadine in her typical practical nature.

_I hope she's right._

* * *

In spite of Nadine's words, Danik did not cool off or get over it. It had been four days since he and Brielle had their fight and now Brielle really didn't care if she ever talked to him again. The angrier she was at Danik, the more and more she began to find herself thinking about Caspian. She really did miss him; his face, his voice, his warm brown eyes.

It was almost as if Caspian was the healing balm for the wound the Danik had given her. She still was in utter shock that Danik still wasn't talking to her. It was as if she didn't exist to him anymore and it truly did break her heart. All those months she honestly fooled herself in believing that Danik loved her and at her first act of trust, he betrayed her.

What kind of lover did that?

It wasn't as if she ignorant to how hard Danik's life had been She had lived that life with him. She had been through all the pain and the anger and the fear right along with Danik and now the one time she needed him the absolute utter most he left her alone.

Sadness was replaced by anger. Anger was quickly becoming replaced by hate. Hate would eventually become regret.

After almost a week of this intolerable silence between them, Brielle began to feel that Danik really had no special importance in her life at all. If his hatred was so much stronger and powerful than his love, than she was better off without him.

One night she was passing Vida's room and had an urge to see if she was alright. She knocked softly on the door and heard the quiet reply from the other side. When she went in Vida was next to the fire writing in a book…or a journal.

"Brielle," she said kindly, "Come in. I haven't seen you since that morning."

Brielle went over and sat in the chair across from her. She was surprised to see how much Vida had changed in only a week. She looked so much younger and was so beautiful. There was a graciousness in the way she held herself and gentility of her smile could not be missed.

"How are you doing?" she asked

"I'm getting better," Vida said, "After what happened, I was severely weakened, and mother has absolute insisted that I stay in bed."

Brielle smiled, "You're getting better, then?"

"Day by day. How are you?"

"Alright," Brielle said, "Most of the time."

"I've seen that look before," Vida said putting her journal down, "Every time I looked in the mirror after Kaleth died. This is about Danik?"

"It's becoming that obvious?" Brielle said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What do I do? He won't believe me! I told him about you and what really happened and why you were the way that you were and he just won't listen! He is so stubborn!"

"You knew of this character trait before, why does it bother you know?" asked Vida.

"Because I needed him. I wanted him to believe me and instead he treats me like a child, like I'm one of his younger sisters. And it infuriates me!"

"He has a lot to be angry about," Vida said, "And the thought of me being something other than what he's use to seeing is probably next to impossible."

"I know that," Brielle said, "but I would like him to trust me."

Vida got up and sat down next to Brielle, "You cannot give up on him. I learned that mistake a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Brielle asked.

"Kaleth asked me to marry him. I said no, I enjoyed my freedom and I didn't want to give it up so quickly to another man. So he let me have my freedom and gave me my own estate and whatever else I wanted. The day he died…he was on his way to visit me."

Brielle was shocked, but now it made sense about Vida's deep grief for him. He was more than her benefactor; he had truly been her lover and the only savior in her life. If she had married him than maybe her life wouldn't have been the way that it was now. Then again, the demon within was trying to cut her off from any love the might silent him forever.

"Now that I think back on it," Vida went on, "I've come to see that I may have had freedom with him, but inside I knew I was still a slave and even then he couldn't have saved me."

"You have a chance to start all of that over," Brielle said, "I've started my life over so many times, I've almost lost count."

Vida laughed. It was a sweet almost childish sounding laugh that was pleasing to anyone who heard it.

"Life is so unpredictable," she said, "but in all honesty Brielle how many Daniks are out there in the world? Don't wait ten years until you realize your mistake. In one second your life changes. Tonight Danik might be here and tomorrow he might not be. Are you going to live your life regretting not being able to reconcile with him?"

She was right. Brielle had to do something. She loved Danik. He was her soulmate and she needed him, and he needed her.

"I don't know how, but I will," she said.

Vida wrapped her arm around her, "Don't wait too long."

Brielle got up and said good night. On her way down to her room she almost felt like she had been talking to Liliandil.

* * *

Brielle stayed up a little late to finish mending a work dress. When she was done, she realized how thirsty she was. The servants were allowed to go and get water in the kitchen, so she lit a candle and slowly walked down the long dark corridors. After she got to the bottom of the stairs a wind from an open window blew in and her candle went out.

_Great. I may as well go back to bed._

She turned around and carefully placed her foot on each step. The stone cold stairwell practically froze her feet. She finally reached the top and hurried back to her room. When she got to the door she was surprised to see that there was light coming through the cracks of her door.

Cautiously she opened the door and to her horror she saw Foreman sitting in her bed; smiling evilly at her. Brielle had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Where have you been off too so late in the night?" Foreman said.

"Get out of my room," Brielle said with all the courage she could gather.

Foreman laughed and got off the bed. He walked right over to Brielle and slammed the door shut.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?"

Brielle tried to walk pass him, but he grabbed her arm and swung her forward to face him. His eyes trailed down her body and Brielle then realized that she was wearing her thin summer nightgown. He smiled and placed his hand on her chest.

"You really aren't a little girl anymore," he said, "If you're such a woman, maybe it's time you proved it to me."

"No," Brielle said, "Get out."

"Of course," Foreman said and then he slammed her against the wall, "As soon as I'm done with you."

He placed one hand over Brielle's mouth and with the other began to roam her body. His hand found the bottom of her nightgown and slowly began to slide it up her legs.

* * *

Earlier that night, Danik and Eadric were preparing for bed. It hot been an incredibly hot day, but that hadn't stopped Foreman from working them harder.

"I thought it was always cold here," said Eadric as he threw himself on his bed.

"I have no idea what has been up with the weather," said Danik as he washed himself off, "All I know is that I love it."

"Oh, so you don't care that you might just up and die of sunstroke?"

"Let's not get dramatic," Danik said

Eadric rolled his eyes and started to change his clothes, "Have you talked to Brielle yet?" he asked.

Danik groaned, "No. Why would I need to?"

"Because I thought you loved her and she's also my friend and I don't think it's fair with the way you've been treating her. What was this whole argument about anyway?"

Danik sat down on the bed and said, "She was going on about how Jadellias has some kind of demon in her and how she's really a good person and on and on and on. It just didn't sound like Brielle."

"You don't believe her?"

"No! Why would I believe of Jadellias having any good at all?"

"I've always thought Brielle was an honest person, how do you know she's not telling the truth?"

"Because this isn't the first time she's been manipulated and used by Jadellias. That bitch almost killed her and yet Brielle still follows her around like an orphaned puppy. I honestly thought she had more sense than that."

Eadric didn't push it any farther. The last thing he wanted to do was get Danik angry. He ha d a point though. Why would Brielle believe someone who has hurt her all her life? No, it didn't sound like Brielle, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder…

"What's happened with Jadellias anyway?" Danik asked, "I haven't seen her all week. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Gael said she's sick and so she's been in bed. Mrs. Applewell is taking care of her, so that's why Nadine has taken care of the kitchen."

"She needs to get sick more often then," Danik said, "Except for what has gone on with Brielle, this has been a very good week."

"Minus Lodette's throwing a cooking pan at your head," said Eadric.

"Well, that too," Danik smiled, "She needs to get married."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen, I think," said Danik, "Why?"

"Because I honestly know some men back in Narnia who wouldn't mind taking her as a wife."

"What?"

"No really. I mean when she came down to Narnia in January, you should have seen how some of the men went crazy about her. I had never seen my father so agitated in all his life, trying to get them all to focus on their work."

Danik laughed, "Narnia so desperate for wives?"

"Actually they are," Eadric said, "Men in Narnia outnumber woman 2 to 1. Men have begun looking for wives as far as Terebinthia and even the Lone Islands."

"Why?" asked Danik

"I don't know," said Eadric, "Narnia just has a greater male population now. Almost all the young girls in the palace, with the exception of the ladies maids, are spoken for by the time they're ten years old."

"That's crazy," said Danik, "Well tell them to come here. Maybe Jadellias' protégés might have a fighting chance if they had a Narnian man over them."

"You said that as if you almost cared about them," said Eadric.

"I don't hate them," said Danik crawling into bed, "I like to annoy them, and they're a bunch of catty brats, but I could never hate them."

"Good to know," Eadric said, "There might be a glistening jewel underneath the shallow exterior."

"I don't like them that much!" Danik said, throwing his pillow at him.

* * *

Brielle had no idea why she was there. It was the first place to come to mind. She slowly counted the doors of the male servant's corridor until she came upon Danik and Eadric's. She stood at the door, scared of touching the handle for fear it would be lock and she would have to find somewhere else to hide from Foreman.

Her body was in so much pain. Foreman had slammed her head against the wall when she had tried to scream. There were several bruises on her face and on her chest from where he had hit her. Her center…where he had touched her with his ice cold fingers was still throbbing and aching. She was afraid she might be bleeding, but was too afraid to look.

Her already thin nightgown had been torn by Foreman and she could barely keep it on. Brielle couldn't get him out of her mind. He was worse than Garrett, who was just a hormone crazed bastard, or any other man she had been forced to be with.

She slid down the wall next to the door and ran her fingers through her hair. Just like with Caspian, she had given up an honorable (stubborn, but honorable all the same) man and was rewarded by almost being raped by cruel heartless man.

Was she just so unlovable?

How she longed for Danik so much. How she wanted his arms to be wrapped around and to be next to his strong body listening to his heartbeat.

She heard a noise and her heart seemed to stop. She had managed to escape Foreman by grabbing a hard book and slamming in into his face. When he had let go of her, she immediately got up and ran. She ran to the one person she knew Foreman wouldn't dare cross when it came to protecting the servant girls.

Brielle's breathing became heavier and she could feel the hot tears trail down her face. She had no idea what she was doing there. It was the middle of the night and Danik and Eadric had to be up before sunrise. She would have been better off to go in Gael and Lodette's room, but she was afraid that she would run into Foreman.

She laid her head against the wall and let the tears fall down her face. Slowly her eyes began to close and her mind was finally at rest.

* * *

Danik was sure that something was outside the door. He had woken up in the middle of the night and swore he could hear someone crying. He thought that he was maybe hearing things and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't.

He got out of bed and pulled his shirt on. He opened the door and in the dim light of the window down the hall he could see a young woman curled up against the wall. He carefully bent down to see who it was. Even in the darkness he could tell by the thick hair, the soft facial features, and even the gentle breathing, that it was Brielle.

What was she doing here?

He walked back inside and lit a candle. He went back out and to his horror he saw that there were several bruises on Brielle's face and several on her shoulders where her nightgown had been torn off. Her face was red from crying.

Who did this to her?

How badly had she been hurt?

Brielle began to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and to her surprise (and delight) the first thing she saw was Danik looking at her with worry and concern.

"Brielle, what…what happened?" he asked.

She couldn't say anything. She knew she looked terrible with her torn nightgown and bruised face. All she wanted was for Danik to take her into his arms and hold her.

Danik gently ran his hands through her hair. She took his hand and held it tightly.

"Don't leave me," she said in a choked whisper.

Danik felt his heart begin to break. Was this his fault? Had someone taken advantage of Brielle because they had seen that he and she were no longer spending time together? Had his selfishness really caused this? Had his hated for Jadellias been stronger than his love for Brielle?

He wrapped his arm around her and helped her up. She felt so fragile and delicate that he was afraid he would break her. Slowly he led her inside the room and set her gently on his bed. He looked over to see if Eadric was still asleep and thankfully he was.

Danik placed his candle on the nightstand and then pulled Brielle close to him.

"What happened?" he asked again, "Who did this to you?"

Through choked sobs and broken words, she managed to tell him about Foreman's attack on her and how she managed to escape. She didn't leave much out. She felt like he needed to know everything.

Danik felt sick to his stomach. He held Brielle close to him as she could finally go on no longer and broke down.

The guilt in Danik's heart was beyond anything he had ever felt. He had been so selfish, so cruel, and such a coward. Why didn't he just listen to her? Brielle had always been an honest person, so why did he doubt her?

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry for everything."

Brielle wiped her face, "That's alright. It's understandable why you would hate Jadellias so much and why you wouldn't believe me."

"I find it hard to comprehend that there might be a different side to her, but what right do I have to say you're a liar."

"She's not Jadellias, she's Vida and she is wonderful."

Danik kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Can I please stay with you?" Brielle asked, "Just for tonight?"

"Of course," Danik said, "Of course you can stay."

He pulled the blankets back and wrapped his arms around her. Brielle curled up against his chest, the warmth of his body covering her completely. His gentle kisses against her forehead calmed her rapid heartbeat. Before she closed her eyes, she could see his handsome face smiling at her in the dim candlelight.

_How wonderful it is to start over._


	34. River Shribble

**Previously**

"Can I please stay with you?" Brielle asked, "Just for tonight?"

"Of course," Danik said, "Of course you can stay."

_How wonderful it is to start over._

* * *

**Chapter Seven. River Shribble**

The rest of the night went by peacefully. When morning came Brielle woke up in Danik's strong arms. She felt relief fill her body, remembering the terrible night before.

She looked over and saw that Eadric's bed was empty. It was nice of him not to wake them up.

Brielle felt Danik pull her closer to him and heard his steady breathing. It was cold in the room, but the warmth of his body locked any of that out. She snuggled closer to him; knowing full well that they were suppose to be working, but at that point she didn't care. She had her love and that was all she needed.

She reached her hands up to Danik's and wrapped her little fingers in between his strong ones. She never ever wanted to leave him again. To be by his side, no matter how they disagreed. She was a stronger person because of him. She had learned to love passionately and unselfishly because of him. He was everything she longed to be. Courageous, loyal, honorable, compassionate, and even stubbornness could be an attribute when used at the right time.

Brielle felt Danik beginning to stir. She turned around in bed so she could face him. He began to open his eyes; when he saw her he smiled.

"Now, you are something that I can wake up to every morning."

She giggled and pressed her lips to his. Danik held her tighter as the kiss became more passionate. He ran his fingers through her thick tangled hair and Brielle felt his strong chest pressed up next to hers. She could feel his heartbeat beating in time with hers.

Danik pulled her up, not breaking the kiss. Never had he been this passionate before. Brielle giggled as he began to stoke her bare skin. His deep dark eyes stared into hers. His gentle whispers calmed her fears and ignited her happiness.

Reconciliation was a beautiful thing.

Finally after about half an hour, Danik said they should probably go downstairs. Brielle wouldn't have minded staying in his room and watching him wash, but that may have been asking for more trouble than they were already in.

She was still a little nervous about going back to her room, which was quite a distance from Danik's. He said he could walk her down there, but she said she would be fine. Quickly she made her way down the hall. Her little bare feet padded silently against the heavy carpet.

When she made it to her room she quickly washed up and pulled out one of her work dresses. It was so warm now that they female staff had no need for their work jackets.

No one could explain the sudden change in the weather, but no one was complaining either. The gloom that was once constant around the estate was no gone. Vida's demon may have been in more places than its host's body.

Brielle hurried down the hall while braiding her long hair that was in desperate need of a trim. It was growing so fast that now it was almost pass her waist.

She was relieved when she saw Danik waiting for her at the stairwell, but as they walked down they were surprised at the serious lack of work that was happening. As a matter of face there was no work at hall. No maids dusting or polishing. No workman doing repairs, nothing.

"Where is everyone?" Brielle asked looking around the desolate entryway, but Danik seemed just as confused as her.

They were both heading down to the kitchen when they saw Sadora and some of her friends running pass them.

"Sadora," Brielle said, "Why is no one working?"

"Foreman is gone for a couple of days and Vida said we could have the whole day off!" she squealed.

"Where did he go?" asked Danik.

"Vida said he went to…oh that place with all those giants live."

"Harfang," said Danik.

"Yeah," said Sadora, "That place, she said he was going to do some business down there because supposedly they own some land that belonged to the former owner here. So he's going to be gone for a while."

"Thanks," Brielle said.

After Sadora and her friends left Brielle said, "A whole day off. What will we do with ourselves?"

* * *

"We need to do something crazy," said Lodette, "Out of the ordinary."

"Isn't that what you do everyday?" said Eadric.

Brielle and Danik were in the kitchen with Lodette, Nadine and her husband Ryland, Gael, and Eadric.

"Besides that," Lodette said, "I mean actually get off the estate and do something fun for once."

"What do you suggest?" asked Gael.

"Rest the whole day," said Ryland, "and when nighttime comes, we head down to River Shribble for some well deserved…fun."

"Sounds wonderful," said Nadine, "We haven't had one of those in a long time."

"Now you can constitute fun," Gael said.

Danik and Ryland began to laugh.

"It's basically a nighttime swimming party," Danik said, "And the fun part was being able to sneak off before Foreman or Jadellias found out."

"Oh, we can still have fun," said Ryland, casting a glance to his wife that caused her to giggle.

"I'm gathering this is an adult's only party," said Brielle, who at sixteen was the only adolescent of the group.

"Uhhmm…well…" said Lodette.

"It…can be," Nadine said.

"You all go ahead," Brielle said quickly, "I'll stay here tonight."

"It's not that bad!" Danik laughed.

"So, you've been to one?"

"One or two."

_Great._

"Listen," Ryland said, "They're not that bad. The only reason younger people can't come with us is because we don't want them to get into trouble. Once you're an adult, you're responsible for yourself."

Brielle still looked skeptical.

"He's right," Gael said, "I mean it's probably nothing different than what the ladies maids did during our summer holidays when we would go down to the beach at 2, 3 o' clock in the morning."

That was true. Last summer the ladies maids had a two week holiday in August where they were free to do whatever they wanted to do, _when _they wanted to do. Going down to the beach at all hours in the morning was a personal favorite, especially when they're party was once crashed by Eadric, Suncloud and Ironhoof, under the excuses that they were making sure the girls didn't get kidnapped.

Brielle smiled as she remembered…

_The summer Narnian night was so humid you could see the air. The waves of the beach crashed along the shore. Everything was quiet. Well, almost everything._

"_Now can we go?" pleaded Meava._

"_It should be about 1:30," said Torah._

"_All right," Gael said, "Lets go."_

_Amidst all the whispering and giggling, the girls packed their towels and extra night shifts into their bags. Quietly they crept out of their rooms and down the hallway. _

_The reason for their secrecy was that it was inappropriate for a ladies maid to go swimming in broad daylight, so the girls had to improvise. Sneaking out wasn't punishable, but it was risky. _

_They went through a side door of the castle and went around the back. Finally they made it to the beach. Torah made a dive into the cold water._

"_It feels so good," she said, careful not to raise her voice._

_When Brielle felt the cold water swirl around her feet, she felt an intense relief. The rest of girls all dived in. The water so refreshing, especially on this unbearable humid night. It was a perfect night though. The smell of the apple trees floated through the wind. The owls made their nightly calls. Even the stars themselves seemed to shine brighter. The moon was full and bright. It was truly a beautiful and perfect night._

_Brielle had never been good at swimming, but after a few months there she had gotten better and better at it. Being in the water felt freeing and at that time in her life she had never felt freedom stronger than she did now._

"_No wonder we can't get any sleep!"_

_The girls all practically screamed. They looked out of the water and saw Ironhoof, Suncloud and Eadric all at the water's edge with amused looks._

"_Oh it's just you," said Meava._

"_It's just us?" Suncloud said, "Would you prefer some kidnapper?"_

_Chassell giggled, "No you're fine."_

"_What are you doing out here, Eadric?" asked Brielle._

"_I was just out here for a walk with Ironhoof and Suncloud and totally didn't expect to you all here; especially you, Gael."_

_Gael smiled, "Well, if it's all right for you all to walk out here, why can't we go swimming?"_

"_Because, I don't like the idea of you all being alone and unprotected," Eadric said._

"_The come swim with us," said Gael._

_The rest of the girls all gasped and giggled at Gael's boldness; asking a man to swim with them, when they had hardly anything on. Even Ironhoof and Suncloud seemed surprised._

_Eadric clearly didn't need to think twice. He pulled his shirt off, his smooth chest visible in the moonlight, and dived into the water making a straight line to Gael. She began to swim father away. By the time the rest of them heard their laughter, they could safely assume that Eadric had caught up with her._

_They would leave them to their lover's fun._

_The other girls resumed their playing. The centaurs waited on the shoreline watching them. Eventually Brielle came out of the water to dry off. She sat down next to Ironhoof and laid her head on his shoulder. Normally centaurs weren't allowed to engage in public displays of affection, but sometimes it was acceptable. _

_Brielle sometimes wished that Ironhoof wasn't part horse. His handsome human face made any girl or woman swoon after him and his congenial spirit could warm anyone. She wasn't exactly in love with him, not like she had been with Caspian, but there was a genuine affection that was there when he was around her._

"_How are you doing?" he asked. It had only been a couple of weeks, since Garret's attack on her and his death sentence._

"_I'm doing all right," she said, "I don't have Garret to worry about anymore."_

_Ironhoof smiled and brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face, "How far you have come from that shy little girl I first saw in the in the prison cell."_

_She looked up into his eyes and he took her hand in his, "You're going to go very far in life," he said._

_After about an hour, they were done. Gael and Eadric kissed goodnight and the girls all hurried back to their rooms. They changed out of their wet clothes and wrapped thin covers around themselves._

_Outside on the balcony, they laid out large thick blankets and taking only their pillows they laid out under the stars. The hazy air began to lull them to sleep_

_Before Brielle closed her eyes, she almost thought she could see the shape a lion in the sky._

"Well," said Lodette, "What do you say?"

"All, right," Brielle said, "I'll go."

* * *

After a long sunny day, evening finally came. Brielle and Danik were walking toward River Shribble with the other younger adult servants.

She had recounted her memory of the wonderful August night to Danik on their way down.

"You miss him, don't you?" said Danik.

"Yes, I do," Brielle said, "I'm not in love with him; I never was, but still he seemed to be a part of my life that I truly needed at the time."

Danik wrapped his arm around her, "You did," he said.

It was a fairly long walk to River Shribble that by the time they got there, it was dark. The crystal clear river shimmered in the moonlight. A still wind blew across the miles of flat green land. For one night they could walk in the dark and not be afraid. For one night, they could laugh and not fear they would be heard.

The servants either jumped into the water or sat on the shore and talked with each other. Brielle and Danik continued to walk. The beauty of the night was breathtaking. For so long, the people of Ettinsmore had longed for this and now that it was here, it seemed too good to be true.

Brielle stopped and settled down in the grass. She let out her long and hair and let it blow all around her. Danik sat down next to her and pulled her close. Never had he seemed more handsome than on that very night, at that very moment. The moon shining down on both of them; happy and free.

Brielle pulled her hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss Danik. He held her close; his lips grazing her soft skin, her hair whipping softly across his face.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered softly.

Brielle pulled back, not sure of what he had just asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you…marry me?"

She had not been expecting that. She was only sixteen. Was she too young? She was old enough to have children, but was that a good enough reason? Could she a proper wife and mother? The type of wife Danik deserved?

She looked into his deep brown eyes. He wasn't begging or pleading. He was simply asking and all she had to do was simply answer.

"Yes," she said, "Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you!"

She threw her arms around Danik and he held her close. Brielle could feel tears coming to her eyes and for once she didn't mind them. Only since her intervention with Aslan had she ever been so happy.

* * *

The rest of the night was wonderful. Brielle swam through cold clear water with Danik next to her. When she came to the surface he put his hand on her back and glided her through the water. She then faced him and kissed him underneath the beautiful moon reflecting down on them. Danik lifted her up in his arms and she laughed knowing that he was going to be hers forever.

When they got back on the shore, they eat and drank, but Brielle was too drunk with love to even care about food. It was a night ringing with laughter and happiness. A night of lovers and peace.

Brielle laid her head down on Danik's lap while he stroked her hair. She felt the fire warm on her face and Danik's arms wrapped around her.

_Oh, Aslan, you have heard us when we called out to you._


	35. Sunrise in the East

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken forever! I've had a hard time trying to figure out how they all get out of Ettinsmore. I've also been writing my own Harry Potter fan-fic which I've already posted and from the reviews, it looks promising! (yahh!)  
**

** This is the second to the last chapter! I can't believe it's almost over! (I'm trying not to cry!) This chapter is really really long, but there was a lot I needed to get in. Thank you all so much for being so patient!  
**

* * *

**Previously**

Brielle laid her head down on Danik's lap while he stroked her hair. She felt the fire warm on her face and Danik's arms wrapped around her.

_Oh, Aslan, you have heard us when we called out to you._

* * *

**Chapter Eight. Sunrise in the East**

They partied long into the night. Brielle had remained in Danik's arms for most of it. The moon was so bright and the night so clear. It all seemed to perfect to be real. Gael and Eadric had even dropped their reserve that they had been brought up with.

"We better head back," said Ryland.

There were several groans around the campfire. Ryland smiled, but he was right. They all had work the next morning (actually it already was morning) and it would do them no bit of good to arrive at the estate an hour before they had to get up for work.

As they were packing up they heard the sound of feet running through the forest.

"Ryland! Danik! Anyone!"

"That sounds like Sadora," Lodette said with panic in her voice.

She was right. Within seconds a frightened pale faced Sadora came running out of the trees and ran right into Ryland's arms.

"What's the matter?" said Ryland holding her tight.

"Foreman…Foreman," she breathed heavily, "He's back. When he found out that you were all gone, he went insane and he went to go find Jadellias…I mean Vida. We heard them fighting and they were getting louder and louder. Then we heard Vida scream. It was terrible. Then Foreman came down and told his men to lock all of us in the cellar. I managed to get away to tell you, but I don't know what he's doing."

She looked like she was about to say more, but then went limp in Ryland's arms. When he lifted her up they saw some kind of stain on her back, it was blood. She looked like she had been attacked, possibly with a knife or grazed by an arrow.

"Everybody, lets go now!" Ryland shouted. He carried Sadora in his arms and ran with her through the forest.

Danik took Brielle's hand and they followed with everyone else.

Brielle's mind was spinning. What could Foreman have possibly done to Vida? Did he possibly…no. No, she couldn't think of him attacking her! And Sadora, did someone honestly try to kill her?

_Aslan, what's happening?_

* * *

Pretty soon they got to the clearing of Vandock Forest. Everyone was tense knowing full well of the danger that lurked inside.

"It's the shortest and quickest way in there," Danik said, "I've been through here at night, it's not that bad."

"And with the full moon we'll be able to see better," put in Eadric.

"All right," Ryland said, "Everyone stay together and try, I know it'll be hard, but try to be as quiet as possible."

Brielle held on tightly to Danik's hand as they stepped quietly into the forest. The moon glistened through the trees lighting the ground. They all looked around cautiously, wary of the small venomous snakes that could attack at anytime.

"It's all right," Danik whispered as he helped her over an old fallen tree trunk.

"What could he have done to Vida?" she whispered.

"She's fine," he said, "She's stronger than people think."

"How do you know?"

"I…I talked with her this morning," he admitted, "You're right; she's not the same person. She asked my forgiveness for all that she had done to me and my family."

"Did you?"

"Of course," Danik said, "I almost…felt guilty about the way I held felt about her before. Knowing now, it wasn't really her."

Brielle laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did we wait to long to escape?" she said quietly.

"I don't know," he answered, "Everything was going so well and maybe there was some hope of a better life there, that maybe we didn't need too. That's what a lot of people felt. They wanted to make things better, not run away."

Suddenly, they heard a gasp from Lodette. On a branch right in front of her was a large pale green Vergi snake. Its silver swirls glistened in the moonlight and its dark orange eyes seem to penetrate her.

"Lodette," said Ryland quietly, "keep moving, very slowly. Don't provoke him; don't give him a reason to attack. They can sense fear and they feed on it. Don't be afraid."

Gael reached out and gently took her arm, "Don't look at him," she said.

Slowly they kept on moving till they finally made it to the end of the forest. When they had all gotten through safely they all made a quick run the edge of the estate. They could see lights on in the house, but there was no one outside.

"Foreman or no Foreman, we have got to get in there and get the people out of the cellar," said Danik, who was thinking of his younger brothers and sisters who were there.

"All right," said Ryland, "I want you and Eadric to get into the cellar and slowly and quietly get people out."

"I'm going to see if Vida is all right," Brielle said.

"Absolutely not," Ryland said, "it is too dangerous. Foreman is probably looking for you of all people."

"I am going," Brielle said firmly, "I have to see her."

"She won't go alone," Gael said, "I'll go with her."

"So will I," Lodette.

"Me too," Nadine said.

"All right," Ryland said, still looking skeptical.

When they got closer to the front lawn, Eadric, Danik, and several others went to the back of the estate to get into the cellar.

Brielle, Gael, Nadine and Lodette all quietly ran up the front stairs and opened the doors. Inside everything was quiet. Too quiet.

"Vida?" Brielle called, her voice echoing across the house, "Vida are you here?"

Instinct told her that she was possibly upstairs. She ran up the stairs with her friends following her.

"Wait," said Nadine, "I'm going to check in the kitchen and meet up with the others in the cellar. There might be people that are hurt."

"All right," Brielle said, "Nadine-"

"I'll go too," she said before Brielle could finish.

Both of them ran down the hall leaving the other two to climb up the rest of the stairs.

"Where do you think she could be?" asked Gael when they reached the top.

"Her room?" Brielle ventured.

They ran down the hall. Brielle's heart was racing. She prayed to Aslan that Vida was all right. They reached her door and didn't bother to knock.

"Vida?" they called. The room was completely dark. There was a terrible sense of fear in it. The same fear Brielle had when she came face to face with Vida's demon."

"Brielle," came a quiet voice, "Brielle?"

It sounded like it was coming from the adjoining room. They both cautiously ran into the other room.

"Vida?" said Gael, "Where are you?"

They heard her heavy breathing, but it was so dark. Slowly they followed the sounds of her breathing.

"I'm going to open a window," said Gael, "That might help."

She found the nearest floor length window and opened up the heavy draperies. Moonlight flooded through and they scanned the room. There in front of the dark fireplace they saw Vida on the floor; her head covered with blood.

"Oh no!" Brielle cried.

They both ran over to her. Gael grabbed a blanket and tore a piece off. Gently she pressed in to Vida's head.

"What happened?" Brielle asked as she pulled Vida up in her arms, "Did Foreman do this?"

"Yes," Vida said, "He…he came back early. He asked where you all were and I wouldn't tell him."

"And so he hurt you?" Gael said in a choked voice.

"No, I told him he had no right to chase down free people."

"What?" Brielle asked.

"You, all of you, have been set free."

Both girls exchanged looks. They were free? All of them?

I was going to tell you tomorrow, I wanted you to have this night to yourselves. After I told him, he threw me against the fireplace and left."

"Vida," said Gael, "We need to get you downstairs –"

"No," she said, "I…I have to leave."

"We can't just let you die," Brielle said as she felt tears pouring down her face.

"I should have died a long time ago," Vida said.

"No, no," argued Brielle, "I'm not letting you go."

"You have to," Vida said, her voice getting softer, "I know I was going to die after I was set free. I did die when I was a little girl, and then my soul was replaced with a demon. Now that it's gone…I can…I can finally be at peace."

Gael took her hand tightly, tears raged down her face.

Vida's breathing was getting slower and slower.

"Listen she said," she said, "You must all leave tonight. Now, immediately. Before Foreman gets back. I have no idea where he is, but he has brought help."

"Where are we to go?" asked Brielle, "Narnia?"

"Yes," Vida said, "Please, please make sure my young girls get there."

"We wouldn't leave them here," Gael said.

"Thank…thank you."

Brielle couldn't think at all. Here her former mistress that for so long she had wished had died was now dying in her arms and she was powerless to do anything. In the moonlight she could see Vida's lovely face. Her green eyes were glazed with tears.

"Brielle," Vida whispered hoarsely, "I…would have…if I had been myself…when you came to me. I would have…taken you in…as my own. To have…my own daughter…to love. How I love you…like my own."

"You would have been…a wonderful mother," Brielle said holding her close, "I promise, that you will not be forgotten. I will always remember you and your bravery. One of the bravest people I have ever known."

"Narnia will know about you too," said Gael.

"Narnia," Vida said, "I remember going there…seeing you mother, Brielle. You look so much like her."

She reached up a frail hand and touched her face, "same eyes, same smile, same kindness. No wonder you were meant for great things."

Vida dropped her hand and turned toward the lighted window. Her face seemed to change. No longer a painful expression, but a peaceful one. One that had finally accepted her fate.

"How beautiful light is," she said, "I can see you now. I always hoped you would come for me."

Brielle looked over at the window and both girls almost screamed. There in the window, they saw Aslan in the reflection. He looked like he was walking toward them, but he wasn't coming through the window itself. Brielle had never seen anyone so beautiful. Even at a distance she could see his warm but fierce brown eyes. His mane was golden and bright, like the sun was shining down upon it.

Suddenly the window blew open.

The wind that blew in made a strange sound. Not a soft whistling sound, but more like the sound of someone taking a deep breath. It filled the entire room.

Gael went up and closed it and immediately the sound died and Aslan disappeared. Brielle looked down and saw that Vida had vanished from her arms.

* * *

There was complete silence. It was as if Brielle had gone deaf. Vida had completely disappeared. She was gone. It seemed such a waste now. All the things she could have been and now she was gone.

"Bri," Gael said, "We get better get downstairs and tell the other, before Foreman gets back here."

She nodded and Gael helped her up.

"Look," Gael said, "The blood is gone."

She was right. All of Vida's blood that was on the floor was gone. Brielle looked at her dress and saw it had vanished as well. Gone just like Vida as if it was never there. She took a deep breath, trying to keep clear of her emotions.

"It's all right," said Gael as they walked out of the room, "She's with him now…and we're free! I thought you would be happy."

"Not at the price of losing the bravest person I have ever known," Brielle said.

Gael wrapped her arm around her and they both walked back to the stairwell. When they got there they could hear the other servants talking. They needed to tell them that had to leave.

"What are we to do?" came Eadric's voice, "We don't know where he is or if he's going to come back!"

"Then what?" said Danik, "Do we risk leaving, in the middle of the night?"

"Yes," said Brielle, "That's exactly what we have to. Immediately, we have no time to waste."

"Where's Vida?" asked Nadine.

"She's…she died," Gael said in a choked voice, "Just a few minutes ago."

There was silence all around. Brielle knew why. If it had been Jadellias they would have rejoiced, but it was Vida. A young woman who had lived a lifetime dominated by fear and was free for only a few days.

"What?" said Danik, breaking the silence, "Did Foreman kill her?"

"He asked where you all were and she didn't tell him, because…you're free. We're all of us free. She set us free already."

Suddenly there was murmuring all around. Some sounded excited, some confused, but most were still saddened by the news of Vida's death.

We're no longer slaves," Brielle went on, "but her death was the price. We need to leave now. Foreman will be back soon and possibly with help."

"Well, where?" said one of the protégé girls, "What about us? Where are we to go?"

"Narnia," Brielle said, "She wants all of us and you girls, in Narnia."

"Then lets get ready," Lodette said, "Now."

"Wait," said Ryland, "Vida. She needs to be buried, not here. In Narnia, it's only proper."

"You can't," said Gael, "She's gone."

"What are you talking about?" asked Eadric.

"I know it sounds crazy," Brielle said, "We saw him, Aslan, we saw him; and he came and took her. She was there one moment and gone the next."

"Then that means he's with us right now," Nadine said, taking her husband's hand. Ryland held it tight in his. Everyone was looking to him, who was now their unofficial leader.

"All right then," he said, "I'll give all of you thirty minutes to get ready, take only what you can carry. We're walking to Narnia."

Soon the quiet hall was buzzing with the noise of people. Brielle, Gael, and Lodette all ran upstairs to get to their rooms.

When Brielle go into hers, she grabbed her bag and started packing her dresses in. There wasn't much for her to take, but she saw Vida's journal on the table. That she would take. It was the truth of her life, a life that couldn't be forgotten.

"Are you all right?"

She turned around and saw Danik standing in the doorway. She wanted more than anything to run into his arms, but there wasn't time.

"Yes," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

He walked over to her and ran his fingers through her dark hair. Brielle pulled her bag over her shoulder and wiped her face. Danik turned her to face him and looked into her tear filled eyes. He didn't say anything, but gently took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home," he said.

* * *

Soon everyone was ready to go. It was two hours before sunrise, but Brielle was anything but tired. Although, how were they going to get over a hundred servants into Narnia and without Foreman following them?

They all set off in the dark leaving behind memories of pain, anger, and fear. No one had any idea of what would a waiting them in Narnia, but any life was better than what they had in Ettinsmore.

"We may need to head through the mountains," said Danik, "If Foreman is looking for us. It's a longer walk, but it is safer."

"I think you're right," agreed Ryland, "Let's just hope we can get there before nightfall."

Soon the sun came out and the coldness of the night slowly started to fade. There was more talking and the children played and laughed as they walked along the miles and miles of green grasslands. Brielle tried to focus on the future in front of her, but her memories of Vida were still fresh in her mind.

"I'm so glad you were there when she died."

Brielle looked over and saw Mrs. Applewell walking beside her. Her face was calm and passive, but her eyes were saddened.

"Oh," Brielle said, "I totally forgot about you. She was your daughter and...you never got to say good bye."

"Don't worry about me," Mrs. Applewell said, taking her hand, "We had all the time in the world with one another."

They both walked together, Brielle telling her Vida's last words were and seeing Aslan take her. Mrs. Applewell seemed anything but sad. She was glad that her daughter was now free from her earthly life and was now safe.

After several hours of walking they stopped for lunch. Brielle didn't realize how hungry she was. The sun was shining brightly and she began to get sleepy. She lay down on the grass and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_We're trapped! He's going to take us back!"_

_Brielle looked down from the mountain top and saw Foreman and thirty other men as well as twelve giants approaching the side of the mountain._

"_There's no way to get across!" Sadora cried as she held tightly to Nadine._

_Foreman and his men were getting closer and the giants were too far behind. _

_It was then she saw a tree. It had no leaves; it looked like it was dead, but somehow it moved, like swaying in the wind even when there was no wind. Suddenly she heard a small still voice._

"_Courage. Trust me. I will lead you across."_

* * *

"Brielle, wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw Danik standing over her.

"Come on, we have to go now if we want to get to the mountains by nightfall."

Brielle took his hand and stood up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember her dream, but it was vague. It was then when she realized that she was holding an apple in her hand. She didn't remember eating any apples, but she was in too much of a hurry to think about it. She stuffed in her bag and began the long walk to the mountains.

They covered quite a distance before evening. The thought of freedom and the anxiousness of getting away from ones old life was probably the reason. They reached the base before nightfall.

Ryland said they should camp at the base for a few hours and then head into the mountains. Brielle felt relieved at that thought, but then she heard a noise in the distance and whatever it was, it didn't sit too well with her.

"Ryland," she said, "I know we're tired, I am too, but…we need to head into the mountains."

"Listen," said Ryland, "I know you want to get to Narnia, but we need to rest. The children and the older people – "

"Please, just one more hour and we'll be safe in the mountains," she leaned in closer to him, "Foreman is closer than you think."

He looked at her for a second and then said, "We're not stopping here; we have to get into the mountains."

"What?"

"We've been walking all day!"

"We need to rest!"

"I know you're tired," he reasoned, "but it is too dangerous to stay on ground. We need to the mountains."

There was still some complaining and finally Brielle could take it no longer.

"Foreman is on the move!" she said, "And he does have help! We need to go now!"

The people stopped their complaining. She wasn't sure if they believed her, but they all started walking toward the mountain. She just hoped she had said the right thing.

Night time came quickly and the cold started to set in. Mountain climbing was not easy at night and for Brielle who had never climbed a mountain before in her life, she found it exceptionally hard. Thankfully the moon was still bright and it was easier to see.

"How much farther?" asked Nadine, who sounded completely worn out.

"About another fifteen minutes," said Ryland as he ou his arm aroun her, "and then we can -"

He stopped suddenly. His face alert.

"What is it?" asked Danik.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Brielle listened. It sounded like thunder, but it wasn't coming from the sky. It was coming from the ground.

"It sounds like," said Eadric.

"Giants!" Ryland yelled

"Giants!"

"Why are giants following us?"

"What are going to do!" said Lodette.

"Keep moving!" shouted Ryland.

Brielle remembered her dream, Foreman and the giants...That's why he was in Harfang! He was gathering support! Danik took her hand and they began to run. The thunder in the distance getting louder and louder. Suddenly they were trapped. They had come to the ledge where there was a wide deep gorge between the mountains.

"Oh no!" said Gael, "No, no, no, not this!"

"There's no other way across?" asked Eadric.

"Not that we know of," said Ryland, his face filled with panic.

"Now what?" asked one of the children.

"Why are we trapped?" asked another.

Brielle had never felt fear like she did now. She could hear the thundering of the giants coming closer. The thought of servitude under Foreman was unimaginable.

Did Vida die only to have them become slaves again?

_Aslan, please help us._

People were beginning to panic, but everyone was at a loss to know what to do. It was then when Brielle saw a tree, it was similar to the tree in her dream. She went over and touched the smooth bark. She could tell it was still alive. In the moonshine she could see several other trees on the other side of the gorge all in different areas of the mountains.

She remembered Aslan's voice in her dream.

_I will lead you across_

"Help us, Aslan," she said, "Lead us."

Suddenly there was a rumbling in the ground, like something was trying to get through. People began to scream. The ground broke and thick long roots shot out and stretched and twisted together. On the other side of the mountain, they could see roots coming out of the ground and twisting together. They reached across the gorge and came together with the other roots. In a matter of seconds, it looked like a bridge of some sort with a railing that had been both been created by the tree roots in the mountains.

"Is is safe?" asked Sadora.

Danik looked at Brielle and took her hand. Together they stepped onto the root made bride. It felt like it was made out of solid wood. The others saw and stated walking across. Brielle looked down and saw the gorge, how deep and scary it looked. Danik kept his arm safely around her shoulders. The bridge continued to grow. It took them pass the side of the other mountain. Soon they were between the two mountains. The cold wind blew and every sound they made echoed.

"I'm so hungry." came the voice of a little boy.

Brielle remembered the apple in her bag and gave it to him.

"Do you have any more?" asked a young girl.

"I'm sorry," Brielle said, "That's all I have."

Then she felt her hand run into something on the railing. It was hard and round. She pulled at it and it came off immediately.

"Is that...an apple?" asked Danik.

"It is," said Nadine, "Here's another one."

"They're growing everywhere!" Lodette said.

She was right. All over the railing were large ripe apples. People gratefully pulled them off the railing as they would an apple tree, but then again, the bridge was made from apple tree roots.

The bridge continued on. They crossed over another gorge and in the distance they could see the flat lands stretching out across into Narnia. As Brielle walked across, trying to stay awake, she felt something wet on her hands.

Was it raining?

No, it was coming from the side of the mountain. She then saw small waterfalls pouring down the sides. Water! Fresh mountain water to drink!

"Everyone!" she called out, "There's water on the sides of the mountain!"

Everyone immediately reached into their bags and pulled out cups, flasks, and whatever could carry water. It tasted so cool and fresh.

"Aslan was right," she said, after she took a drink from Danik's flask, "He will lead us."

Danik hugged her close.

"Look," he said, "The bridge has almost ended and we're almost to Narnia."

He was right. In the distance they could see Owlwood which was on Narnian land. Soon the sun was coming up and they came to the end of the bridge. All the had to do was climb down the mountain and within an hour they would be safe on Narnian land.

"Well, this is definitely going to be a story to tell everyone at home," said Eadric as he helped Gael to the ground.

"To think," said Gael, "We'll see our parents again."

"And Caspian, and Liliandil," said Brielle, "and Meava, Torah, and Chassell."

"Ironhoof and Suncloud," Eadric said.

They walked on as the sun came out. They were almost there. Suddenly they heard the rumbling in the distance. Brielle turned around and saw no more than twenty giants behind them.

"Run!" she yelled.

Everyone turned and saw the same thing. The giants were catching up with them. Brielle could see Foreman riding on a horse, his dark face seemed to be starring straight at her.

"Hurry!" yelled Ryland, "We're almost there!"

People were yelling and screaming. Soon other men on horses were chasing after them. They were only miles from Narnia's border. Suddenly, Brielle felt something hit her back. Pain spread through her entire body and she fell to the ground. She heard Danik screaming and could feel the sound of Foreman and the giants approaching.

Danik picked her up in his arms, "You've been hit by an arrow. Keep moving we're almost there."

Every step taken was in the worst pain. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it. She felt light headed and dizzy. The excruciating pain in her back was getting worse.

Then she saw something running toward them. It looked like a horse or a man riding a horse. It looked like both a man and a horse. She realized it was Ironhoof! She could see Suncloud and Glenstorm, all of them running toward them.

"Look!" yelled Sadora, "Centaurs!"

Brielle felt herself losing consciousness. She saw...Caspian on his horse. She could hear cheers among the people.

Soon she saw and heard nothing.


	36. The Mission of St Francis

**Chapter Eight. The Mission of St. Francis  
**

She could hear laughing. A sweet childlike laughing. Brielle opened her eyes and found herself in…a place she could never have possibly imagined. It looked like Narnia, but different. The colors were sharper and brighter. The way a stained glass window looked when sun shone through it. The trees were practically a shining emerald green. The water was so blue it looked like glass.

The sounds were clearer; not necessarily louder, but more distinct. She could hear birds that she couldn't see, but she heard them as if they were right next to her. There was a silence in the place, the silence of a world that had been untouched by humankind. A silence so still and calm, that Brielle believed that the wind was almost singing to her. Sweet and soft; it the song wound through the trees and skipped across the water.

Brielle got up. She felt different as well; as if she had never been hurt at all. She tried to remember pain; the sting of a whip across her back, the roughness of rocks in her hands, falling down and hitting her head or bruising some part of her body, but she couldn't at all. All she could feel was comfort; her mother stroking her hair or Danik holding her in his arms.

She looked around, trying to find some form of human life, but she came to the realization that she might be the only living person there. She walked across the warm grass. It was then she noticed that she wasn't wearing her regular work dress, but a long gown of gold silk. It hung loosely on her body and left her arms bare.

Where was she? What was she?

Then she heard it; the laughing. As she walked, she could hear it getting louder and louder. Then she saw a little form in the distance walking toward her. It looked the form of a child. She walked closer and saw that it was a small girl; maybe nine or ten years old. She was very pretty; with long brown hair, a sweet fairylike face, and green eyes.

Bright green eyes.

She had seen this child before.

It couldn't be. Could it?

"Vida?" she said.

She nodded and smiled. It was her; that smile and those eyes. Brielle couldn't believe it! It was Vida! As herself; as she should have been.

"Brielle," she said, "You brave incredible girl. A beautiful gracious woman. Well done."

Vida held out her hand to her and Brielle took it.

"Where are we?" she asked as they both walked across the field.

"In Narnia," Vida said, in soft voice.

"This…does not look like Narnia."

"It's Aslan's country. As it really is; as it will be one day. When the worldly Narnia comes to an end."

"What?" Brielle said in shock, "Narnia, come to an end? When will it happen?"

Vida shrugged her shoulder. "Nobody knows. It could happen as we're speaking or it could be thousands of years from now."

"What will happen to everyone?"

"I don't know," Vida said.

They continued to walk across the grassy plain and then stopped at a beach. It seemed familiar to Brielle. Certain memories flickered through her mind, but they were distant and vague.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Vida.

"I think…" Brielle said, trying hard to remember, "I think we're looking out into the Great Eastern Sea. Which would put Cair Paravel…"

She turned to the empty landscape, "Right there. Wait a minute, where is it?"

"It's not here," Vida said, "not in Aslan's county. There are no kings or queens; or servants or slaves here. All live under Aslan. The greatest of all kings and this whole world is his palace."

It was hard for Brielle to comprehend, but then something hit here like lightening.

"Vida, if I'm here in Aslan's country, then where am I in Narnia? The regular Narnia?"

"You are in both places," Vida said, "You are here with me; beautiful, strong, and immortal. And you are also in Cair Paravel, in the upper hospital wing, fighting between life and death."

"So, I'm in two worlds at once? I'm in a dream?"

"You could call it that," Vida said, "but the difference is you wake up from a dream and realize that it wasn't real and you're only in one world. Here you can decide to stay and leave the real world or you can wake up and go back."

Brielle then understood. She wasn't dead, but she was very close and the more time she spent there, the less time she had in the regular Narnia.

Here it was so beautiful; almost unreal. And Vida was here, this little girl who was once her former master. The woman, who had set her free and died in her arms, was now young and beautiful and happy.

Did she want to wake up? She knew if she did, she would wake up in pain, in the real Narnia, but she would be home. She would be Danik and Gael and Eadric. With all the people that she loved. A little pain and agony was worth all the love that she was surrounded with.

"Wake up, Brielle," Vida said, as if she had been reading her mind, "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw the sunlight in her room. Vida had been right; she was in the hospital wing back in Cair Paravel and much to her surprise she wasn't in any pain at all. She turned in bed and saw that the room was empty. No, no it wasn't it.

Out of nowhere, there was Aslan the lion at the end of her bed. He was so much more wonder and beautiful she had imagined. Just like his world was. There truly was a fierceness about him, maybe because he was so big, but his eyes. There was so much strength and wisdom in his eyes.

"Brielle," he said, in a voice that was so gentle and so strong, "You have made the right decision."

She couldn't say anything. She was in too much awe and wonder of his presence. How great and powerful and beautiful he was.

"Now wake up," he said.

Brielle closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was the great Lion smiling across from her.

She could still see him even when her eyes were closed. Slowly he faded, getting farther and farther away.

_Aslan_

Then he was gone. Not into darkness, but into a brilliant white light that surrounded her. Then the light, like Aslan slowly faded.

* * *

**5 Months Later**

Once again the heavy December snows had returned to Narnia, covering Cair Paravel, the mountains, forests and all surrounding areas. The winter sun shone down heavenly rays upon the groups of children playing in the courtyard.

As thirteen year old Sadora watched them through the window, she had a sudden urge to go out there with them, but her duties as a ladies maid- in-training came first. She smoothed her deep purple gown that set off the rich dark red of her hair and walked up the long marble stairwell.

All of Cair Paravel was decorated with garlands of flowers in gold and white and red. It wasn't only for Christmas; it was for another special event that would take place tomorrow night. Something people had been waiting for a very long time.

Courtiers and other servants greeted her as she passed by. After five months in Narnia and three of them being a ladies maid, she still couldn't get over the shock of being treated with such respect. Then again working for the queen was the highest honor of all.

Sadora found Queen Liliandil truly the most beautiful, gracious, kindest, and best of woman. Followed very closely by her own sister, Chassell. Sadora never thought she would ever see her half sister. And if she did, what would she have thought of her? Would Chassell hate her? Look down on her because of her lowly status? No. As soon as she found out the she was her sister, she broke down and cried.

"To think, that I'm not alone," she said as she wrapped her arms around her new found sister. After that the sisters were almost inseparable. Sadora longed to know everything about their family and their Narnian culture.

Shortly after Eadric and Gael's beautiful wedding, of which she had been a bridesmaid, the Queen had approached her and asked if she would want to become a ladies maid. Naturally, she was shocked beyond all reason. How could she, the most beautiful Queen in Narnia, perhaps the whole world, ask her, a servant from Ettinsmore and an illegitimate child as well, to serve in the highest position ever offered to a young girl?

Chassell had literally answered for her. She said she would take it upon herself to teach her. Sadora loved every second of it. From learning about court life to the defense classes she took with the centaurs.

Her training couldn't have come at a better time, because in the middle of November, Narnia's heir was born and she had been there to help with the birth. How exciting it was to be one of the first people to hold the newborn prince Rilian. He was beautiful with big blue eyes and wispy blonde hair. Never had the queen looked more beautiful either.

When she came to the closed doors of the royal bedroom she could hear voices on the inside. She opened the door and saw Queen Liliandil, Chassell, Meava, Torah, Gael, Helene, and several other maids all standing all rushing around the room sewing dresses, arranging small flower bouquets, and whatever else was needed for the wedding of a Narnian lady.

"Oh good, you're here," Liliandil said when Sadora walked into the room, "We need to have one last fitting for your dress."

"A bridesmaid in two months," she said as she helped Sadora carefully put on her ivory silk dress, "As well as learning to be a lady in waiting."

Sadora smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress, like all her other dresses was exquisite. Never had she thought she would wear anything so beautiful.

Everything in life was now beautiful.

"Where's Brielle?" Sadora asked as she carefully turned so Liliandil could check the back.

"She's in the nursery with Caspian and Prince Rilian. I think she needs a small break before the wedding tomorrow."

"And she'll need it," said Gael.

* * *

"Tell me," said Caspian, "Are you glad you don't have to take the throne of Narnia now?"

Brielle looked up from where she was holding her new cousin and smiled, "Yes, I guess so," she said, "I think he will make a very good king.

The three of them were in the nursery watching the snow fall quietly down. The warm fire chasing out any cold or chill. Brielle lifted Rilian up and walked him over to the window. She looked out and saw the children playing, remembering a similar scene that didn't seem that long ago.

Brielle had had a long and slow recovery from her arrow wound when they had escaped from Ettinsmore into Narnia back in mid July. She had been in a coma for two weeks and when she had finally woken up it was in the hospital wing in Cair Paravel.

The first person she had seen was Danik who had supposedly hadn't left her side since they put her there. Liliandil and Caspian were also there. It had seemed an eternity since she had seen them. She had broke down and cried, partly out of guilt because she still blamed herself for what happened to Caspian and partly out of joy for being able to come back. Both Caspian and Liliandil had refused to leave her until she was better. It was wonderful to see all of her friends again. In Narnia and from Ettinsmore and also to hear the battle account of which she had missed.

The giants from the North had been chased off and Foreman's followers had been captured. Foreman himself had gotten into a fight with Eadric and hit him in the ribs with his blade. He made the mistake of doing it in front of Drinian who imediately rushed his son out of the way and challenged Foreman himself. Ten minutes later Drinian had killed him.

Everyone from Ettinsmore had survived and they had scattered throughout Narnia, starting their own homes and lives as free people.

With Caspian and Liliandil's help, Ryland and Nadine had started a school for all the servant children in the palace, but more and more children were beginning to come in and Nadine was in need for more teachers by the day.

It hadn't taken long for Lodette, Vida's former protégés, and every young eligible maid from Ettinsmore to find a husband. Caspian had most of them married off in two months. Lodette had married one of Eadric's brother-in-law's brother and the other girls had found other respectable men from the court.

Mrs. Applewell had taken on duties as assistant cook to Lessee. Brielle would quite often visit her in the kitchen. She knew she could never replace her daughter, but their relationship was a strong one.

It took everyone from Ettinsmore a few weeks to realize that the only person who hadn't been there with them was Katina, Jadellias' former lady in waiting. Brielle swore she had seen her leave with them, but she had disappeared. They weren't sure if she was dead or if she had broken off with the group and left to go somewhere else.

As a matter of fact Katina did go somewhere else, to the Northern Witches. She had lived in constant anger and resentment toward her former mistress and knew one day she would be that powerful, but it was her hatred toward Brielle that was greater.

Katina hadn't understood that after all her long years of service to Jadellias, not once had she received any graciousness or a kind word of gratitude and yet it was Brielle who had gotten all the glory and all the honor. She had kept all the rules and Brielle had broken them, and still everyone loved Brielle more. Jadellias loved her more, well it wasn't what one might call love, but there was definite favoritism.

She would have her revenge. She would pick up where Jadellias left off and would one day destroy Brielle and the royal family of Narnia.

That's another story though.

Brielle thought often about Katina; wondering and hoping that she was all right. They had gotten along fairly well, but Katina's distant and reserved attitude had won her little friends at the estate. Brielle had remembered Nadine saying once that there was more to that girl than met the eye.

"What's wrong?" asked Caspian.

"Oh," Brielle said, "I was thinking of…of Katina, Jadellias' former lady in waiting. Do you remember her from last January?"

"She was the little blonde one, right?"

"Yes, that was her," said Brielle, "I just hoped she survived and is doing well."

"There was always something about that one that put me on edge," Caspian said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but something about that girl just didn't seem right. Maybe it was because she was Jadellias' servant. I don't know."

Hearing Jadellias' name reminded Brielle of Vida. Of her dying in her lap. She could still see Vida's dark green eyes waiting and wanting to leave the world she was in. She wanted to die, Brielle now came to that conclusion. Why did she have to die like that? There was no honor in being battered around by a man and dying in the arms of your former servant.

Brielle remembered Vida's words of how she would have wanted to be a mother to her. How she would have loved her as her own. Vida would have been a good mother. She did have the ability to love passionately and to love deeply. Brielle still had Vida's old journal and still read it when she began to feel the pain of her leaving.

Their lives really hadn't been all that different. Both were orphans, both had to fight to survive, both longed to be loved, and more than anything wanted something to love deeply in return.

Brielle held Rilian closer. Looking out the window she saw the children playing in the snow. She smiled, remembering a similar scene not that long ago. It wouldn't be long where Rilian would be down there playing and she would be looking out the same window and holding her own child.

* * *

The final wedding preparations were made and everyone was heading off to bed early to get ready for the busy day ahead of them. Brielle and Gael were walking down one of the corridors discussing the wedding tomorrow and everything day after that.

"I can't believe this is going to be my last night with the ladies maids," Brielle said.

"I felt the same way," said Gael, "Has Liliandil found a replacement for you?"

Brielle smiled, "Yes. Danik's sister Edessa. She'll start her training at the beginning of the year."

"Do you remember your training?" asked Gael.

"Yes. I loved it so much. I finally had a home, a family, some kind of meaning in my life."

"It's been a long hard road since then," said Gael as she wrapped her arm around Brielle's waist.

"I never expected so much to happen to," Brielle said, "All of it came so fast and unexpected. That must be how Aslan works. Suddenly and without warning."

Gael then stopped walking

"What's wrong?" Brielle asked.

"I need to tell someone or I going to go insane," she said.

"What?"

Gael looked apprehensive and that made Brielle even more nervous.

"A couple of days I go...Eadric and I…we're going to have a baby."

"Gael! What!"

Brielle threw her arms around her, "I'm so happy! This news couldn't have come at a better time."

"Eadric says if we have a girl we want to name her Brielle."

"I would be honored," she said.

They continued to walk and talk excitedly about the coming baby and then news turned back to the wedding.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Gael said.

"Not really, compared to what I've had to put up with in the last two years, this should be simple."

Gael smiled, "You are going to be the most beautiful bride as well as the most loving wife, devoted mother, and always the dearest of friends."

"That's funny," Brielle said, "I was going to say the same about you."

Both of them laughed as they continued to enjoy Brielle's last night as ladies maid to the Queen.

* * *

Never was there a more beautiful night in the Narnia then the night of Danik and Brielle's wedding. Snow fell softly from the star filled sky. All over Narnia there were candles and fires lit as creatures and humans alike awaited the toll of the bells announcing the marriage.

When they had finally told, cheers went all over, from one to the next. Birds flew to and centaurs ran to give the good news. Cair Paravel was completely full with kings, queens, lords, ladies, and servants from all surrounding countries.

Brielle looked out her window from her and her new husband's bed chamber and smiled at the happiness down below.

"I would never think my marriage would cause such happiness," she said.

Danik came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Your people love you. No matter what you may have done, they will love you. Just as I love you."

Brielle reached up and kissed him.

"I have never seen a vision of beauty as I see you right now," said Danik.

Brielle smiled as he took her hands and led her to their bed.

"When I saw you come through those doors, I believed that there was no one else in this world but you and I."

Brielle gently touched his face and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How I waited for you," she said, "The most beautiful reflection of Aslan's mercy and grace and promise of tomorrow."

"Let tomorrow begin tonight," said Danik as he wrapped her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

Brielle woke up early on a clear April morning. She had been curled up close to Danik, his strong body keeping her warm throughout the night. Slowly she got out of bed, pulled on her robe, and walked out onto the balcony.

The sun was just beginning to rise and she knew that right now, Chassell, Meava, Torah, Sadora, and Edessa were just getting up. Brielle sometimes missed those days as a ladies maid, but her marriage was worth leaving the position and living the life of a courtier instead.

"Brielle."

She turned back to the bedroom thinking it was Danik, but he was still a sleep.

_Maybe I'm hearing things._

"Brielle," came the voice again.

She went back into the room and looked around, but saw no one. She decided to get dressed and take a walk along the beach to clear her mind.

The salty smell of the Eastern Sea and the cool winds were refreshing for her. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The sun was up now and the morning had begun. Brielle continued to walk down the beach, occupied in her own thoughts about the many engagements she had throughout the day.

"Brielle."

This time she stopped and looked straight ahead. Standing in front of her was Aslan. She stood there and smiled at him. Of course he would be the one calling. He was even more beautiful in real life. His golden mane seem to shine in the sun and his powerful eyes were clear and bright.

"Hello again," she said as she came closer to him, "I was hoping to see you again."

"You are much better from when I last saw you," he said, "And I am glad."

"Was that you calling me, back in my room?"

"Yes," said Aslan, "I called you because you and your husband will be leaving Narnia this evening."

Brielle was shocked, "Where are we going?" she said.

"I am sending you two to another world. The world where the kings and queens of old are from. A world with a country that needs you."

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, now somewhat intrigued.

"It is a country where its people are being annihilated by outsiders. Very similar to the Telemarine invasion of Narnia. There are some people there that are helping, but I want you and Danik to go. You will do much good there."

"Will we ever come back to Narnia?" she asked.

"No, you won't."

Brielle felt tears coming to her eyes. Why was he asking her this? Why did he need to send her and Danik? Surely there were other people better qualified. And to never come back to Narnia? This was her home. Their home.

"Aslan, I don't understand," she said in a choked voice, "This new world, is it like Narnia?"

"No, it's not like Narnia. It's very different."

"Will you be there?"

"Oh, Brielle I am everywhere. In this world and the next."

"All right," Brielle said.

She wiped her eyes and pulled back her hair. When she looked up to talk to Aslan, he was gone.

* * *

"You have no idea where he's sending us?" said Danik.

"No," Brielle said, "I don't, but we have to trust him. If I have learned anything since living in Narnia, it's trusting Aslan."

Danik sat back down on the bed, "This is so sudden, Brielle. It's not that I don't believe you. I do. He just expects us to get up and leave, just like that."

"Yes, he does. Wasn't our escape from Ettinsmore and Foreman unexpected? Wasn't finding you again unexpected? Or finding Vida?"

Danik took her hand and held it tightly.

"We never know what Aslan expects of us, Danik."

"Just the thought of never returning here," he said, "Our lives, our family, everything we ever dreamed of."

"Aren't Aslan's plans for us more important than our dreams for ourselves?" Brielle said.

After a second Danik asked, "When do we leave?"

"Tonight," Brielle said.

* * *

Later that day Brielle wanted to tell Caspian herself what Aslan had told her. He had seemed shocked at first and then in his own way began to understand.

"This isn't the first time that Aslan has taken away someone you care for," Brielle said.

"No, it's not," he said, "and yet with that said, I somewhat envy you."

"Why?"

"You're going to the other world. The world that I've always dreamed of seeing. You'll do fine there."

Brielle sat down on the desk next to him.

"I'll miss you," she said, "And I'll never forget...what you did for me, how you helped me."

Caspian put his arm around her, "I will miss you too. So very, very much."

Brielle felt the tears begin to slide down her face. This was so hard. How would she bale to say goodbye to everyone else? To Liliandil, Gael, Eadric, Torah, Meava, Chassell, Ironhoof, and so many others?

Just before evening there was a shout from someone saying that they had seen Aslan on the beach outside of Cair Paravel. Everyone came rushing down to the seashore. Sure enough, there was Aslan waiting in the exact spot where he had spoken to Brielle that day. By the time she and Danik had gotten there, a crowd had already gathered.

"Are you two ready?" Aslan asked when he saw them.

"Ready for what?" asked Gael.

Brielle couldn't say anything. It was all happening too fast. What could she say? How was she able to say goodbye to all those she loved so dearly?

"Brielle and I are leaving Narnia," Danik said.

"What are you going?

"How long will you be gone?"

"When are you coming back?"

"We're not coming back," Brielle finally said.

Suddenly all the questions stopped and people just stared.

"What do you mean?" asked Torah.

"Brielle and Danik are needed in another world," Aslan said, "A people there is in need if their courage and compassion. I must send them there."

"When do you leave?" Eadric asked.

"Now," said Brielle, "Immediately."

She saw her friends beginning to cry and walked over to them.

"It'll be all right," she said as she went over and hugged them.

"But you just got back," said Torah, "Now you're leaving again."

"And this time, you can't come back," Meava said.

"That doesn't mean I won't think of you," Brielle said, "I will always remember you."

She and Danik began to say their goodbyes to everyone. Danik's younger siblings chose to stay in Narnia where Rhince and Helaine were taking care of them. Brielle said goodbye all of them and to Chassell and Sadora. She said goodbye to Trumpkin and Gael's parents. She goodbye to Eadric and Drinian and the rest of their family. When she got to Gael she felt like she couldn't say anything.

Gael had epitomized the words of friendship and loyalty and trust. She was the closest form of a sister that Brielle could ever asked for. She was the imprint of Aslan's honor and all the honor found within Narnia. How does one say goodbye to someone of that caliber?

"I don't know how I can thank you for all you have done for me. For all you have been through with me. You gave up everything here to go with me to Ettinsmore. You faced danger and fear and possible death. You are everything a true Narnian should be and what you taught me to be."

She couldn't go on. It was too painful. Brielle had many friends there, but Gael had been more than her friend. She had almost been a part of her soul. The part that kept her going when everything else wanted to make her quit.

Gael wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "Wherever you go, remember you are always a Narnian."

Brielle nodded and let go. She didn't have to say goodbye, it had already been said.

"Goodbye, Ironhoof," she said, "Thank you so much for getting me out of that dungeon."

"You got yourself out of the dungeon," he said, "I just got you to breakfast."

In spite of herself she had to laugh. Ironhoof knelt down and wrapped her in his arms. A rare form of affection for a centaur.

"It's almost time," said Aslan.

All that was left were Caspian, Liliandil, and Rilian.

Brielle kissed Rilian one last time, "You will be the best king of Narnia," she said.

She looked up at Liliandil who tried to smile, but knew she couldn't hide the pain she was feeling.

"Oh Lili," Brielle said, "You really are the most beautiful person I have ever known and the truly the most wonderful."

Liliandil wiped her eyes and hugged her, "Goodbye," she said, "I will always be with you and always watching."

Brielle held her tightly.

_Please let this pain stop. How can I say goodbye to someone...to someone who helped me become who I am today?_

Finally, there was Caspian.

"Dearest young cousin," he said, "How far you have come and how much you have learned. And now you have farther to go and much more to learn."

He reached out wiped away a tear from her face, "For those who gave you life, live it. For those those who gave you love, use it. For those who give you hope, believe in it."

"I will," Brielle said as she wrapped her arm around his neck and he held her close.

After a second they broke apart and Brielle took Danik's hand.

"Walk with me," said Aslan.

They heard the shouts and goodbyes of the people as they walked with Aslan down the shoreline. Brielle could hold it in no longer. she started to cry. Danik wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "It'll be all right."

They continued following Aslan until they rest of the Narnians were out of sight. They walked across the beach until Aslan stopped at a bend where there were small trees growing.

"You two will go on."

"Aslan," said Brielle, "I asked you if we would ever see you again and you said that you were everywhere. If these people we go to are not Narnians, then how are we to call on you?"

"By another name," he said, "You will come to know it in time. Now go."

The sun was going down sending pink and orange rays across the water. It was beautiful and calm and peaceful. Suddenly, Brielle realized that Aslan was no longer there."

"Where do we go?" she asked.

"He said to keep on going," Danik said.

They walked pass the trees and around the bend when they felt a mighty wind blow pass them.

"What was that?" Brielle said.

"I don't-" Danik stopped, "Your clothes are different."

Brielle looked down. Instead of wearing her long burgandy dress she was wearing a small dark blue dress that came to her knees. She was no longer wearing her boots, but a differnt kind of shoes. Her long hair that was pulled up was now to her shoulders and tied back with a ribbon.

Danik's clothes were different too. What had happened? Where were they?

"Hey!"

They both looked at where they had heard the voice.

"Hey! Who are you?"

They saw three figures coming toward them. As Brielle and Danik approached them they saw it was three tall dark skinned men. An older man with two younger looking ones behind him.

"Welcome," said the older looking man in a strange accent Brielle had never heard before, "Who are you?"

"I'm Danik Lamorra and this is my wife Brielle."

"How long have you been in Australia?" asked the man.

"Where?" Danik asked.

"Australia," said one of the younger men, "That's where you are, mate."

"We thought you were someone else," said the older man, "We were waiting for Daniel and Gabrielle Carterson. They're from the mission board over in London, England. Coming down here to help the church with the Aborigines.

"The what?" asked Danik

"Aborigine," said the other young man, "That's what out people are called. The governments been pushing us all over the map and the church are one of the few people that will actually help us."

It was then when Brielle realized she had a bag on her arm. She opened it up and found some papers inside.

**Daniel Matthias Carterson and Gabrielle Constance Carterson**

**Sent by St. Francis Church  
**

**151 Walsh Lane**

**London, England**

"Danik," she said as she gave him the papers.

He took them and read them.

"I guess we're the people you need," he said as he handed Brielle back the papers.

"I'm Zavier," said the older man, "and these are my sons, Baylen and Ethan."

"Where are you from?" asked Ethan as they all started walking back toward the houses.

"Narnia," Brielle said.

Zavier and his sons all stopped.

"You said Narnia?" said Zavier.

"Yes," said Danik.

"Just like Davien and Kamil?" whispered Baylen to his brother.

"Who?" Brielle asked.

"Davien and Kamil Glozelle. They came here about three of years ago with some other people and they said they came from a place called Narnia."

"Are...are they still here?" said Brielle.

"Sure, that's where we're taking you," said Ethan, "Davien is the one that's in charge of the mission. He sent for you two."

As Brielle walked along the beach she felt like her heart was going to break from her body. Her parents were there? Would they remember her? Danik took her hand and held it tightly while he continued to talk to Zavier. She was practically shaking all over. They walked off the beach and started heading toward a community that was dotted with wood houses and had children outside playing. Most of the people there were dark skinned like Davien and his sons. They were beautiful, tall and elegant. They reminded Brielle of the centaurs.

Zavier led them through the community of houses and stopped at a large white building with a white cross on the top of the roof.

"I'll go get Davien and tell him you're here."

The young children started to gather around Brielle and Danik, their large dark eyes staring at them intently.

"They like you," said Ethan.

"That's good to know," Brielle said as he looked up at him. It was then she noticed that he bore a striking resemblance to Ironhoof. Same smooth face, same dark eyes, and curly hair. It was literally Ironhoof in full human form.

"What is it?" asked Ethan

"I'm sorry," Brielle said, "You just reminded me of someone back home."

"In Narnia?"

"Yes, in Narnia."

"Well, lets see what we have," came a voice from behind.

Brielle turned and saw Zavier had returned with a tall man with thick curly black hair and piercing black eyes. He had a strict almost militaristic demeanor, but his smile seemed to calm whatever nerves Brielle had.

_That's him. That's...that's my father._

Danik did most of the talking, which was good because Brielle couldn't say anything at all. She was hoping her father would notice something about her that make him realize it was her, but how could he when he had never met her before in his life?

"You're not from London," said Davien, "You really are from Narnia?"

"Yes," said Danik, "Don't ask me how-"

"No, I understand completely," Davien said, "Believe me I-"

Then he stopped and stared at Brielle for a moment.

"What is your name again?"

"Gabrielle," she said, "but people just call me Brielle."

He looked over at Zavier.

"I'll get Kamil," was all Zavier said and left.

"It can't be," Davien said.

"It is," Brielle said without thinking, "I'm your daughter, the one you never met and mother was sent away and you never got to see me."

Davien reached out and touched her face, "I thought I was looking at your mother. How she hoped and prayed that you were all right. Aslan sent you, didn't he?"

Brielle nodded.

"Davien, what is it? Supper is almost ready, by the way," came the voice of a young dark haired woman who was holding a baby in her arms.

"Kamil," said Davien, "Does she look familiar?"

Brielle's mother looked over at her.

For a second she didn't say anything and then she walked over to her.

"I always believed you would come back to me," she finally said, "And I always knew that Aslan would find a way for us to see each other again."

Brielle started to cry as her mother pulled her into her arms.

She was home. She was finally home.

"Come inside," said Davien as he took Brielle's hand, "Come home. We have much to talk about!"

"This is your brother," Kamil said as she handed the baby over to Brielle, "Caspian, named after your cousin. And your Aunt Mia is in with Leandro."

"Caspian has a child too" Brielle said, "His name is Rilian."

"Please tell me. Tell me all about Narnia," said Kamil as they all went inside.

Before Brielle went in she looked out and saw the starry sky. There was an incredibly beautiful and bright star shining in the middle of the sky. She remembered Liliandil's words.

_I will always be with you. Always_

"Thank you, Aslan," Brielle said, "For such an unexpected life."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Brielle and Danik lived the rest of their lives living and working at the St. Frances Mission community in Australia. They had seven children, Eviedya (Vida), Eadric, Xander, Gael, John-Luke, Helena, and Brodie.

Davien and Kamil had five children, Caspian, Ellysa, Narine, Matthew, and Joshua.

They all taught their children about Narnia.

Back in Narnia Eadric and Gael had eight children, Brielle, Kale, Rhince, Liliana, Celesta, Raynor, Barrick, and Lotta. Eadric became one of Caspian's most trusted advisors and Gael eventually became Liliandil's lady-in-waiting.

Chassell, Meava, Torah, and Sadora all eventually married and had their own families.

Brielle is remembered as one of the greatest royals in Narnian history and was given the title of Lady Brielle the Honorable.


	37. It's Done!

**It's over! OMG! I can't believe it's over!**

**I'm sorry about the long long wait! I wanted to give this a decent ending and I hope you all have enjoyed it! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and your comments and your support! You all are amazing!**

**I will try to get my next story "The Dream of a Dream" started maybe by the middle of November. I can't wait!**

**Oh, and there was a lot of content that I did want to put into this story, but wasn't able to, so hopefully I can make a special "Deleted Scenes" for all the chapters that you didn't get to read. So, technically I'm not completely done : )  
**

**Love Ivy!**


	38. Soundtrack

_A Love Unknown & A Grace Unseen _

_Soundtrack_

_Thank You For Hearing Me by Sinead O' Conner (**Theme**)_

_When You Look Me in The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers (**Brielle & Danik**)_

_Perfect Time by Maire Brennan (**Brielle & Aslan**)_

_Gift of A Friend by Demi Lovato (**The Ladies Maids**)_

_Glory of Love by Journey (**Gael & Eadric**)_

_You Know Better Than I by Jessie Clark Funk (**Brielle in Ettinsmore**)_

_Deliver Me by Sarah Brightman (**Brielle & Caspian**)_

_The Melody Within by Melissa Burke (**Vida**)_

_A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion (**Caspian & Liliandil**)_

_I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena (**Ending**)_


End file.
